


Negan short stories

by Chuckyegg



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coach Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Fluff, Negan (Walking Dead) Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckyegg/pseuds/Chuckyegg
Summary: Bunch of random one shots. All Negan.





	1. Coach Negan

 

"Come on girls, keep your asses moving!" Negan shouts, clapping his hands together."Terri! What the fuck are you doing? Come on, you can do better than that, they're all over you!" He yells.

Negan watched the field hockey game, go from bad to worse.

"Alright, take five. But you better make damn sure your heads are in the game once we start the second half," he frowns.

"Not you Gemma!" He shouts to a red-faced girl walking over from the running track. "You could use the exercise, keep going sweetheart."

Negan sits down on a bleacher. Browsing through some paperwork.

"You coach Negan?" A voice comes from behind him.

Negan stands up, and turns around. "Yes i am. And you are?"

"Katie. I just enrolled here last week," she says.

Negan looks her over. 5ft4, dark hair, fair skin. _Cute._ He thinks. He quickly gets himself under control. "And you're late because?" He asks frowning.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Guess I got lost."

"Yeah? Well i'll cut you some slack for today. Just don't let it happen again," he warns her.

"Gemma!" Negan shouts.

Gemma makes her way over from the track. "Coach," she says. Her breath heavy.

"Looks like you're in the game, got us an extra player," Negan says.

Gemma nods, making her way to the field, Katie not far behind her.

Negan watches Katie's ass in her little black gym shorts as she moves. _What the fuck are you doing? That's fucking jailbait right there,_ he thinks. Then goes about browsing his paperwork once again.

Play resumes. Negan continuously shouts curses throughout the game. Katie flicks the ball into the goal, earning a cheer from her team. But after fifteen minutes of play, she begins to tire.

"Come on Katie! Don't lose your enthusiasm yet, we're just getting fucking started!" Negan shouts.

She glances over at him, sweat dripping down her face. "Asshole," she mutters under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it?" Negan asks, frowning. Knowing damn well what she said.

"Nothing coach," she says, smiling innocently. Then goes about the game.

Katie dribbles the ball. The other team close down on her, the defender taking the ball from her. Katie trips the defender with her stick. The defender face plants the ground.

Negan blows his whistle. "Katie, you're out of the game," he says

"What? Why?" She asks frowning.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You fouled her, a fucking blind guy would have struggled to miss it," he says.

Katie throws her hockey stick to the ground. "It's a shit game anyway," she sulks, walking off.

Negan grabs her arm. "Hey, you and I both know, that the only reason you did that, is because you were tiring," he says quietly.

"Like fuck I was," she curses.

"Watch your damn mouth!" He yells.

"Says you!" She snipes at him.

He stares down at her, his face red. "You just earned yourself six laps on the track. Best get at it before you miss lunch," he says.

"I don't think so," she frowns, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Wanna make it ten?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

She huffs then walks towards the field. "Asshole," she says, under her breath.

"What was that?" He shouts.

"You know exactly what i said, same as you knew exactly what i said the last time," she replies, still walking away.

Negan grins, then gets back to the game.

 

Negan wins without even breaking a sweat. "Come on guys, at least give me a fucking challenge, he laughs. "Alright, who's next?" He asks, twirling the table tennis paddle in his hand.

"I can't coach, if i'm not home by five, my mom will kill me," says one of his students.

"I wouldn't worry about your mom, she's probably busy getting jackhammered by the window cleaner," he jokes.

The others laugh.

"What you all laughing at? Least his mom's hot enough to get jackhammered by the window cleaner," he laughs.

They all fidget nervously.

"Go on then you bunch of pussies. I'll see you all tomorrow," he says.

"Seeya coach," they say in unison.

Negan leans against the table, tapping the paddle against his hand. He bites the inside of his cheek, looking out the window. He frowns as he sees a familiar figure,

sitting outside smoking a cigarette. "What the fucking fuck?" Negan says, as he heads towards the double doors.

 

Katie sits on the low wall outside the gym, smoking a cigarette.

"Well now I know why you got tired out so quickly," Negan says, startling her a little. Negan pulls the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Hey, that's mine," she whines.

Negan holds the cigarette between his finger and thumb. "This is a disgusting habit. You know that right?" He asks, frowning. Then he tosses it away.

"Yeah, i do," she replies. Taking another from her pocket, and placing it in her mouth.

Negan grabs at it. He crumples it, then throws it away.

"That is so, not cool," she says.

"I'll tell you what's not fucking cool. You cutting your damn potential right down. Just so you can suck one of those disgusting things," Negan points out.

"What can i say? I just like putting things in my mouth and sucking on them," she smiles.

Negan stares at her for a moment. Her words making him feel a heat, deep in his crotch. "You got a smart mouth on you. But that doesn't change the fact that i was right about what i said earlier. You tripped that girl up, because you were tired. Plain and simple. And if you wasn't fucking poisoning yourself. You'd be fucking great out there," he says, sincerely.

"What are you? Gym teacher or a life coach? Jesus!" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, i'm your fucking gym coach. And it's my fucking job, to get the best out of you," he says.

"Please, you're a wannabe. I saw you playing table tennis just now," Katie sneers.

"And i won every damn game," Negan says, throwing her a bemused look.

"Yeah, against a bunch of douchebags. I mean, look at you. You haven't even broke out in a sweat. I'd have you sweating all over that table," she taunts.

Negan feels his cock twitching between his thighs. He tries to compose himself. "You! Think you can beat, me?" He laughs, placing his hand on his chest.

"I don't think anything, i know," she smiles.

Negan runs a hand over his cheeks.

"Alright then. Let's see what you're fucking made of?" He grins, heading back inside.

 

Negan writes their names down on the board.

"Don't turn around,"Katie says.

"Why not?" Negan asks.

"Because i'm changing into my gym shorts. Give me more, manoeuvrability," she answers.

"Well at least you're taking it seriously," he chuckles.

"I'm done," Katie says.

Negan turns, looking her over briefly. Her top is low cut, and at his height, he has the perfect view. _Jailbait!_ He thinks. "How old are you?" He asks, instantly wishing he hadn't, knowing how Pervy it sounds.

Katie smiles. "I'm nineteen. Why?" She asks.

"Erm, because i'm your fucking gym teacher and i wanted to know," he answers. " You're more than a year older than everyone else, you get kept back a year or something?" Negan teases.

Katie frowns. "If you must know, my parents both died when i was really young. My crazy aunt took me in, and pulled me out of school for almost a year. Then my other, not so crazy aunt took me in. I'd missed so much school, she decided it'd be best if I repeated the year," she says, scowling.

"Ah, shit. I'm sorry," Negan said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I don't need your sympathy. In fact, you'll be having mine, when I kick your ass," she grins.

Negan laughs. "We'll fucking see about that."

Katie goes to the other side of the table, grabbing a paddle. "Best out of five?" She suggests.

"Sure. Fuck the professional rules off, just keep it simple, eleven points each game," he nods. He takes a coin out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?" He asks.

"Head," she says, smiling slyly.

Negan grins, then flips the coin. "Heads it is," he says.

Katie grabs the ball. "You ready?" She asks.

"Just get the fuck on with it," he grins.

Katie serves. Negan hits it back with barely a flick of his wrist. Katie then backhands it hard, sending it to the opposite side of where Negan is.

Negan's face drops.

Katie smiles. "Did I surprise you there?" She smiles.

"A little. But don't go getting fucking carried away sweetheart. I was trying to go easy on you," he grins.

"Of course you were," she pouts, mockingly.

Negan serves, hitting it harder than before. Katie returns it. Negan hits it to her left, she misses it. "Shit!" She curses.

"Aww, don't be like that, it was a good shot," he teases.

 

The game stands at two all. They've been playing for what feels like hours. Two points stands between the winner, and it could go either way.

Sweat pours off the pair of them. Their grunts as they hit the ball, echoed throughout the hall.

She has surprised him. Negan is faced with the real possibility, that he might actually lose. In between serves, Negan struggles to take his eyes off her. He watches the sweat, trickling down her body. Her breasts heaving. He tries to blame that, on why he's playing so poorly. But he knows that isn't it. He's not playing poorly at all. She's just really good.

Katie looks at him. _Fuck he's hot for a teacher!_ She thinks, as she too, watches the sweat pouring off him. His shirt is almost see through at this point, and she can see his nipples through it. That and his dark chest hair. She wonders what he looks like underneath. She'd only been with one guy before. And it hadn't been great. She was curious as to what a real man felt like.

Negan gets a point ahead, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

But then Katie quickly equalises.

It goes on that way, for about ten minutes.

Katie serves, a point in front. She serves hard. Negan returns it, grunting as he hits it. Then Katie backhands it. Smashing it out of his reach, winning herself the game.

"Would you look at that!" She cheers, throwing her arms in the air.

Negan throws his paddle to the ground, frustratedly. "Fuck!" He yells.

"Aww, now that isn't very sportsmanlike, is it?" She mocks.

"Hey, you barely fucking won that," he points out.

"Now there's no need to be a sore loser. I won that fair and square," Katie smiles.

He stares at her, his face reddening. "You got a fucking smart mouth on you, don't you," he says.

"Yeah, i have. What you gonna do about it?" She teases.

Negan stares at her, his breath heavy. He rushes over to her, pulling her towards him. He kisses her. Her lips moist with sweat.

Katie brings her hands up to his chest, then wraps a hand around his neck. Grasping lightly at the damp hairs.

Negan places his hands on her waist, then pulls away slowly. A pained look crosses his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he says softly.

Katie looks up at him. "Don't be sorry. I want you to kiss me. In fact, i want you to do much more than kiss me," she smiles, grabbing his hands, and pushing them down onto her ass.

"We really shouldn't. I mean, i'm your fucking teacher," he says, as he rubs his hands over her ass.

"That's right. You're my teacher. So why don't you teach me some stuff," she teases, rubbing herself against his erection.

Negan groans. "Have you done this before?" He asks.

"Yes. But i'm guessing it'll be much more fun with you," she smiles, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

His lips meet hers. And he gives into her, squeezing her ass. His tongue swirls over hers, and his cock twitches, as she moans into his mouth. He grabs her thighs, lifting her.

Katie wraps her legs around him, kissing him harder.

He lays her down on one of the gym mats. Hovering above her.

She moves her hips upwards, grinding against his now, solid cock.

He pushes her downwards with his own hips. Pinning her wrists with his hands. "Don't be so eager sweetheart. We got all the time in the world."

"What if someone comes by?" She asks, worriedly.

"There's no fucker around at this time. So like i said. There's no need to rush," Negan assures her. His eyes burning into hers.

He kisses her gently, running his hands down her waist. He tucks his fingers under her vest, pulling it up over her head.

Katie pulls his shirt off, and runs her hands over his back. He's slick with sweat, as is she.

Negan runs kisses over her neck, nipping gently at her shoulder, as he pulls down the straps of her bra. She arches her back, as he removes it, revealing her breasts. He rolls his tongue, teasingly over her nipple. Then he sucks at it. Negan smiles as she moans beneath him. He traces kisses, all down her stomach. Negan tucks his fingers under her shorts and panties, slowly pulling them down her legs. He runs his hands over her thighs, and his fingers brush against her clit.

She whimpers, pushing her hips up eagerly. Rubbing herself against his hand.

Negan chuckles, then lowers himself between her thighs. He kisses her lips, running his tongue all the way up to her clit. He sucks at it gently, loving the way she bucks her hips beneath him.

This is the first time someone has kissed her down there. She had no idea it would feel this good. Her legs begin to tremble, as she feels a sweet heat building. She grabs the back of his head, as she feels herself getting close.

"Negan!" She moans, as it hits her like a wave.

Negan continues sucking at her, whilst her thighs tense up against his head. He looks up at her as she comes. The corners of his mouth, twitching into a smile.

He pulls down his sports pants, his erection springing out before her.

Katie's eyes widen at the sight of it. She bites on her lip nervously. It's much larger than she had previously. The thought of how it will feel inside her, both intrigues and scares her.

He brushes his lip over hers. "You sure about this sweetheart?" He whispers in her ear.

"Yes," she whispers.

Negan grins, as he rolls the head of his cock over her clit. He chuckles as she writhes beneath him. Then he slides into her, gently.

Katie gasps, feeling the fullness of him. She digs her fingers into his shoulders, and tenses her legs against him.

He kisses her softly, running his hand through her hair. "Fuck, you're so tight," he growls, as he slides deliciously in and out of her. He continues to go slow, knowing this is her first time with a real man. Deep inside her, he rolls his hips.

Katie moans, as he grinds against her sweet spot. She runs her hands through the back of his hair. She pushes her hips up to meet his. Rolling against them.

"That's it sweetheart, fucking go with it," he smiles. "Fuck!" He groans, as she grinds against him.

She can feel herself getting close again. Can feel it building inside her, as her muscles tense and become hot. Then she feels it release, and it's much more intense than before. "Oh god!" Katie moans against his neck.

Negan groans, as he feels her pulsating against his cock. He slows, allowing her to ride out her orgasm. He can feel the wetness of her, relishing in it.

He stops for a moment, then pulls out of her. Katie whimpers at the feeling of emptiness. Wanting him inside her again.

Then Negan flips her over, and trails his hand down her back. He rises to his knees. Then pulls her up onto all fours. He slides into her from behind.

Katie gasps, feeling him from a whole new angle.

Negan grabs her hips pulling her towards him. He starts off slow at first. But then he builds up a quicker rhythm. Thrusting into her harder, with each pump. He looks down at his dick, seeing it covered in her juices. "You like that, sweetheart?" He growls.

"Yes! Harder!" She begs.

Negan smiles, as he pounds into her harder. He spanks her lightly, and she twitches against his cock, making him groan. "Fuck! You're a dirty girl aren't you," he pants.

"Yes! Negan! Oh god!" She cries, as she comes again.

Negan slams into her relentlessly as she pulsates against him. Then as he feels himself nearing his own release, he pulls out of her. He strokes himself, and shoots his hot load all over her ass. "Oh, fuck!" He moans, closing his eyes, as his cock goes through its own spasms. He runs the head of his dick over her ass, as he squeezes out his last bit of cum. Then he falls onto his back beside her, breathing heavily.

Katie turns to him. "That was amazing!" She smiles. "I don't think anyone, can ever compare to that."

Negan smiles. "It was, pretty fucking awesome. But you're young. You've got plenty of fucks ahead of you," he grins.

She smiles at him, then frowns a little. "My ass is all sticky."

"Yeah, you'll get used to that," Negan chuckles.

He leans forward, grabbing a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "Here," he says, handing it to her.

Katie cleans herself up, and goes about getting dressed.

Negan does the same.

"I guess i should get going, i got a ton of homework to do," she smiles.

"That sounds so wrong, coming out of the mouth of someone i just fucked," Negan jokes.

Katie laughs. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow in gym," she smiles.

Negan places his hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards. He gently kisses her lips. "Fuck yeah you will. And you better not play dirty again, or else you'll disappoint me," he whispers.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you," she smiles. Then she heads for the doors.

"Katie!" He shouts, just as she reaches the doors.

"Yeah?" She says, turning towards him.

"Don't let me catch you smoking again, or i'll come down hard on your ass," he smiles.

"See that's just making me want to smoke. If you want me to quit, you should do the opposite," Katie smiles, then walks out the doors.


	2. An offer he can't refuse

She made her way to the outpost they'd attacked months earlier. Hopeful that she'd be able to speak with Negan.   
Negan was the last person she wanted to speak to right now, but also the one person she needed to speak to the most.

She hadn't been there at the line up. But she'd heard all about it. And worse still, he'd taken Daryl.

She'd known it was a bad idea to attack the saviors. She had said as much to Rick. But he hadn't listened to her. And now, they were all paying the price.

She pulled up in her truck, just outside the outpost. She was greeted by two burly men, aiming guns at her.

"Step out of the truck with your hands up!" They shouted.

She did as they said, slowly stepping out of the truck, raising her arms.

One of the men lowered his gun, and patted her down for weapons. He removed the knife from her belt. And the small pistol from her pocket.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" He asks, grinning like an idiot.

"I want to speak with Negan," she says.

The men look at her, then each other, and burst into laughter.

"She wants to speak with Negan," he laughs, wiping at his eyes.

"Look, can you get hold of him or not?" She asks impatiently.

"Well that depends, on what you're willing to offer in return," he says, moving closer to her, and eyeing her greedily.

She pulls her face, her stomach turning. "I'd rather die," she scowls.

His friend laughs. "Oh shit, you hear that David. She'd rather die than sleep with your stinky ass," he says, doubled over.

David stares at her. "You think you're too good for me? You have no idea what you're missing," he says.

"I'd rather keep it that way," she sneers.

David grabs at her arm, pulling her towards him. "You smart mouthed bitch, i ought to..." He begins.

"What in the holy fuck is going on out here?" Comes a voice from behind them.

She turns her head, and even though she's never seen Negan, she knows it's him. He carries the weapon everyone spoke about, over his shoulder. Lucille. She thinks. An image of Glenn and Abraham goes through her mind. She wonders what it must have been like for the others, to watch them get their heads caved in like that. She shakes it from her mind. Determined to look Negan in the eye.

"Well?" He asks, standing in front of them.

"Nothing boss," David says nervously. "This girl says she wants to speak with you."

"And you were manhandling her because?" Negan asks, his face stern.

"She was giving me shit," David answers.

Negan smiles. "I'll take it from here. You two go back to your post," he says.

She stands before him, looking him over, nervously. She thought it would be easy. But it isn't.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asks, smiling.

"Alice," she answers.

"Alice. What can i do for you Alice?" He asks.

"I'm.." her mouth goes dry. She so didn't want it to go like this. She wanted to come across as strong. She clears her throat, and starts again.

"I'm from Alexandria," she begins.

"Really?" Negan asks, grinning. "You weren't in the lineup right? Because, i'm pretty fucking sure i'd remember you," he asks, licking his lips.

She stares at him for a moment. "No, i wasn't," she answers.

"Why don't we take a seat in your truck? I've been on my damn feet all day," he suggests.

"Sure," Alice nods, heading to her truck.

 

  
They sit in the truck, Negan in the driver's seat. Lucille was rested between them.

"Whatever you have to say, just spit it the fuck out," Negan says. "You must want something, otherwise you wouldn't fucking be here, so what the fuck is it?"

Alice looks down at the seat. She tries to get her words out, but tears fill her eyes instead. She looks up at Negan. "Daryl," she answers.

Negan looks at her, confused. Then he laughs. "Wait a fucking minute. Are you Daryl's girl?" He asks, grinning.

Alice nods.

"Wow! Then i guess he's not a total loss after all. I gotta give him some fucking credit! Getting himself a girl as hot as you," Negan chuckles.

Tears fall down Alice's face.

"Oh shit, i'm sorry. I guess this is really fucking hard on you right?" He asks, seeming sincere.

"Is he okay?" She sniffs.

"He's alive. And as long as he doesn't break any damn rules, he'll stay that fucking way," Negan answers.

"Will you let him come back?" She asks, her eyes pleading with him.

"I'm afraid i can't do that sweetheart," Negan replies.

"Why?" She demands to know. A fresh set of tears roll down her cheeks.

"Because he's mine now. He'll make a good soldier, as soon as i break him," Negan smiles.

"He won't break," Alice says. "He'll die first."

Negan stares at her. From the look on her face, he'd say she was telling the truth.

"Please. Just let him go. I'll do anything," she begs.

The corner of Negan's mouth, twitches. "You should be careful. Telling a man you'll do anything. Especially looking as hot as you do sweetheart."

"I mean it. Whatever it takes," she says.

Negan's eyes go dark with lust. He wonders just how far she would go to get Daryl back. And maybe she's right. Maybe he won't break.

"Would you spend the night with me?" Negan asks, his voice taking on a more gravelly tone.

Her eyes widen. She wasn't completely stupid. She knew what things might run through a guy's mind, when you offer to do anything. But it surprises her nonetheless.

Negan smiles at her. "Come on, surely you should have fucking expected that? I mean, you're fucking stunning."

She remains silent, her throat dry.

"Look. I'd never make you do something against your own will. Whatever the fuck you might think about me, i'm not fucking like that. The offer's on the table. One night with me, and Daryl goes free. It's up to you sweetheart," he says.

"I..i don't know. Daryl would never forgive me," Alice says, looking down at her feet.

"If Daryl couldn't forgive you, for going out of your way to set him free? Then he really is a fucking asshole," Negan points out.

"Could you give me a minute?" She asks.

"Sure fucking thing. Take all the time you need beautiful," he smiles, biting on his bottom lip.

Alice nods, opening the truck door, stepping out for some much needed air.

She wants to see Daryl, more than anything. But sleeping with this man. This man, who just killed two of her friends, two of her family. Can she really do that? She leans against the truck, her heart, pounding in her chest.

She opens the passenger door, sitting back down beside him.

"If i do this, how do i know you won't just change your mind?" She asks him.

"Because i'm a man of my word. Once i make a promise, i fucking keep it," Negan assures her.

"I'll do it," she says, somberly.

Negan grins from ear to ear. "I want you to know. I'm not gonna make you do, anything, you don't want to. But at the same time, you gotta give it your all. Otherwise, it's just not fucking worth it sweetheart," Negan says.

Alice nods. "Okay," she says nervously.

Negan licks his lips. "I got a safehouse not too far from here. Just give me a minute," he says, heading out of the truck.

Alice watches him talking into his radio. She looks him over, wondering whether she can actually do this, from a physical point of view. If he wasn't who he was, she's pretty sure she would find him handsome. Don't be ridiculous Alice! He's either handsome or he's not, and you know he is. She thinks, and hates herself for thinking it.

Negan opens the door, getting into the driver's seat. "Shouldn't take us more than half an hour sweetheart," he smiles, turning the engine on.

 

  
They pull up to a small apartment building.

"We'll have to use the fire escape," Negan says, exiting the truck.

Alice follows him, as he makes his way up the ladder.

They climb to the highest apartment, entering through the window.

Alice scans the apartment. It's obvious that Negan uses this place a lot, as it's clean.

"You want a drink?" Negan asks.

Alice shakes her head.

Negan chuckles. "Come on sweetheart. I'm not trying to get you drunk, that's the last fucking thing i want. It might help you relax a little, that's all," he smiles.

"Okay, just the one," she says.

Negan nods, then heads towards the kitchen. He comes back with two glasses, and half a bottle of whiskey.

"Take a seat sweetheart," he says, motioning his hand towards the sofa.

Alice sits, playing nervously with her hands.

Negan looks at her, frowning slightly. "You know, i meant what i said," he says, pouring the whiskey into the glasses. "I'll stand by my word. You don't need to worry about that. Tomorrow morning, you and Daryl will be reunited, and then it'll all have been worthwhile. I fucking promise you that."

Alice looks at her drink. "I never drank whiskey before," she says.

"Really?" He asks, surprised. "You'll want to sip it then."

Alice grabs her glass, taking a sip. She coughs a little, covering her mouth with her hand.

Negan laughs. "You don't like it then?"

"I do actually, it's made me feel all warm. It's just, really strong," she smiles.

It's the first smile he's seen from her, and it lights up her face beautifully.

"We can talk awhile if you want to. There's no fucking rush. I'd like to get to know you a little better," Negan smiles, sipping his drink.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"How long have you been with Rick's group?" Negan questions.

Alice takes another sip from her glass. "Erm, about a year maybe? They were at a prison when i came across them."

"A prison? That sounds damn, fucking, smart actually. So what role do you play in his group?" Negan asks.

"Role?" She asks, confused.

"Everyone has a role to play right? Something that they're good at. So what's yours?" Negan asks again.

"Well, i do guard duty a lot. I'm a pretty good shot," she answers.

Negan's face lights up. "Really? Well I would never have fucking guessed. You ever killed anyone?" He questions.

"Yes," she says, lowering her head. "More people than i care to admit."

"Were you involved with the attack at my outpost?" Negan asks.

"No." She answers immediately. "And i'm not just saying that. I told Rick it was a stupid idea. But he didn't listen," she says resentfully, downing the rest of her whiskey.

"You sound like you're pissed at him?" Negan points out, smiling.

"I am. I mean, i don't hate him. But this wouldn't have happened if he'd listened to me," she answers. "Can i have another?" Alice asks, pointing her glass towards him.

"Just a small one," he nods, pouring more whiskey into the glass.

"Thanks," she says, taking another sip.

"None of what happened, needed to happen. I'm not gonna try and justify myself to you, i mean, that, would just be fucking stupid. You just lost two people, and i'm guessing they were probably like family to you. But look at it from my point of view. Your fearless leader Rick, killed a whole fucking shit load of my men. You get what i'm saying sweetheart?" He asks.

Alice nods. "I do. Doesn't make it any easier though," she says.

"Nothing is easy these days sweetheart. Keeping yourself alive is a damn struggle. Any fucking hoo, i just wanted you to understand a little. Why i had to do what i did," Negan says.

Negan brings his hand up to her face, stroking her hair. "You sure about this sweetheart?" He asks, his eyes burning into hers.

"Yes," Alice nods.

"Would you change into something for me? You can say no, but it would make me real fucking happy if you said yes." Negan says.

She looks at him. Her nerves somewhat dampened by the whiskey. "Okay, i can do that," she replies.

"Good girl," he smiles. "I'm guessing, that you're a size...four. Am i right?"

"Yes," Alice nods.

"What about your feet?" Negan asks.

"I'm a six," she answers.

"Good," Negan says, heading into the bedroom. "I'll be back in a minute."

Alice sits on the sofa. Even with the drink, her stomach still rolls a little. Yeah, she feels a little better about what she's doing, and she even feels a little better about Negan. But that doesn't make it right, and she knows it.

Negan shouts her into the bedroom.

She walks, nervously through the bedroom door. He stands near the edge of the bed.

"There's an ensuite, right there," he says, pointing behind her. "You can get changed in there, i'll wait for you here," he smiles, handing her a bundle of black lace, and a pair of black heels.

Alice takes them, then heads for the bathroom.

She slowly undresses herself. Then she stands there for a few moments, staring at the lacy lingerie. She pulls the black lacy French cut panties up her legs, and the black see through, halter neck baby doll over her head. The front was cut really low. She sat on the toilet, as she rolled the black stockings up to her thighs. The shoes gave her an extra five inches. She sits on the toilet, gathering up the courage to step out of the door.

She turns the handle, and steps out slowly, trying not to stumble in the heels. She shuts the door behind her, and leans against it nervously.

Negan looks up at her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd removed his scarf and jacket, wearing a clean white t-shirt, and black jeans. His feet are bare, his boots sitting under a chair, alongside his jacket and scarf.

"Come here," he says, motioning with his finger.

Alice stands in front of him, looking nervously at the ground.

Negan places his hand under her chin, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

"You, are, beautiful," he says.

He rises to his feet, still towering over her, in spite of her heels. He walks behind her, admiring the view. Negan runs his hand, lightly down her spine. He makes his way in front of her. He brushes his finger through her hair, gently pulling her head backwards.

He kisses her, his lips soft, in contrast with his beard. He runs his fingers down her arm, then grabs at her waist.

Alice allows herself to be taken in by his kiss. She's not sure what to do with her hands, so she wraps them round his neck.

Negan let's out a harsh breath, as he feels her body against his. He kisses her deeper, parting her lips with his tongue. He sucks on her bottom lip, gently grazing at it with his teeth.

Alice feels shivers go through her, then feels guilty for it. She also feels guilty for the heat growing between her thighs.

Negan strokes the back of her neck, then undoes the buttons on her halter.  
It drops, exposing her firm breasts. Negan rolls his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden as he does. He pulls the baby doll, slowly down her hips, until it drops to the floor.

He turns her towards the bed, laying her down. He leans over her, kissing her neck, sucking at her delicate skin.

Alice moans, then she thinks of Daryl, and tenses up.

Negan feels her tensing against him. "Just relax sweetheart," he whispers in her ear. Negan takes things slow, because he knows that's what she needs, as he reads her body. And he wants to give her what she needs. He wants to please her. The best way to get one over on Daryl, is to have his own girl, screaming beneath him with pleasure. So he goes slow. Sending kisses all over her body. Negan grabs her wrists, pinning them to the bed, as he runs his tongue over her nipple.

Alice writhes beneath him. And Negan wonders whether he's reading her wrong. Maybe she does like it a little rough?

He nips at her breast with his teeth. Negan hears her gasp, then continues to nip, and suck, all the way down her stomach. He lingers over her panties, running his hands down her sides. He sees her breaking out in gooseflesh, and smiles. He tugs at her panties, pulling them all the way down her legs. Negan kneels over her, looking at her hungrily.

Alice looks up at him, a wary look on her face. She's not sure how she's supposed to act in this situation. She knows this is for Daryl, but it feels so wrong. The fact that it kind of feels right, adds to her guilt. She reminds herself that she's doing this for Daryl, and the best thing to do, is not to think about him right now. So she gives herself completely to Negan, blocking Daryl out of her mind.

Negan takes off his shirt, revealing his toned torso. He lowers himself between her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs. He grabs her hips as he kisses her clit. He traces shapes all over her, running his tongue down her lips. He grins as he feels how wet she is, as he laps up her juices. He slides a finger inside her, as he sucks on her clit.

Alice tries to dampen a moan, but it comes out regardless, as she feels the heat building inside her.

Negan slides another finger inside her. He rubs his fingers against her inner walls. He lets out a deep groan, as he feels her tightening against his fingers.

Alice tenses her legs, and if she wasn't wearing heels, she'd be curling her toes. Then it hits her, taking her by surprise. Her orgasm comes, ripping through her entire body, all the way to her toes.

Negan can feel her pulsating against his fingers. Shit! Daryl can't be doing a very good job if she's this hungry for it, he thinks, as he continues sucking at her.

Negan rises to his knees, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He unbuckles his belt, taking notice how her eyes light up briefly at the sight of it.

She watches him unleash his cock, and her eyes widen. Another wave of guilt hits her, as her first thought upon seeing it. Is that it's bigger than Daryl's. She pushes her self up, knowing this will be what he wants, and rolls her tongue over his tip. She sucks gently at the head of his cock.

Then to Negan's surprise, and delight. She takes him entirely, swallowing all he has to offer.

"Holy shit!" Negan gasps, grabbing at the back of her head, as she swallows him completely. He's never had a woman that could take him all like that. At least not without gagging. He'd fully intended to be balls deep in her pussy by now. But this is too great an opportunity to miss.

Alice swirls her tongue against the underside of his cock, as she continues to slide him in and out of her mouth.

Negan groans, as he watches her, mesmerized. He begins to move his hips, his hand, pulling at her hair. He thrusts his hips harder, fucking her mouth.

Alice takes him easily. She sucks harder, tightening her mouth against him.

"Oh Jesus, fucking, fuck!" Negan growls. He pulls out of her, going to grab his dick.

But Alice grabs at him before he has the chance. She strokes his cock, feeling him spasm in her hand. He shoots his load over her face. Alice opens her mouth, rubbing his head over her lips, taking in every last drop.

"You, are fucking something else sweetheart," he smiles. He leans over to the bedside table, opening the drawer. "Here," he says, passing her a box of tissues. "You clean yourself up, because i wanna give you a kiss, you fucking deserve it sweetie!" He grins, falling down beside her, catching his breath. He watches her wiping at her face, and wonders if she deep throats Daryl like that. He knows better than to ask, knowing she'll tense up again at the mention of his name.

Alice finishes cleaning herself, dropping the tissues into the waste basket. She lies down beside him. "Did you like that?" She asks nervously.

Negan chuckles. He strokes the side of her face, and kisses her softly. "Are you fucking kidding me? That was fucking awesome! You kind of took me by surprise there," he laughs. He runs his hand down her waist, resting it against her hip. "I'll be good to go again in a minute," he smiles. He runs his hand up to her hair, and pulls her face to his, brushing his lips over hers.

Alice thinks he's probably good to go again right now, as she feels his erection twitching against her hip.

Negan wraps his hand around the back of her neck, stroking her throat with his thumb. He kisses her deeply, rolling on top of her. He runs his other hand down to her thigh, grabbing at it as he pushes it towards her slightly, spreading her legs. He teases the head of his cock over her clit, then he lowers himself, and slides into her.

She moans, burying her face in his neck, her fingers clawing at his shoulders. She attempts to stifle a moan, as he rolls his hips, deep inside her.

Negan bites at her neck, loving the way she breathes in sharply as he does. He throws her leg over his shoulder, thrusting into her harder.

Alice can suppress her moans no longer, as he hits her sweet spot with every thrust.

Negan groans as he slams into her, harder and harder. He squeezes her throat slightly, biting at her shoulder.

It hits her like a wave, sweet heat coursing throughout her entire body as she comes against him. Her moans echo through the apartment.

Negan thrusts deep into her, groaning as he reaches his own orgasm, shooting his load deep inside her.

Alice drops her leg from his shoulder, her breath heavy. Still too drunk from her orgasm for the guilt to hit her yet.

Negan lifts his head, looking at her with a smile. His hair has fallen out of place, resting against his forehead. Little beads of sweat, run down his temples. "Damn sweetheart, i wish i'd thought on your offer a little longer. I'm fucking kicking myself for not making you one of my wives," he smiles.

"Wait, wives? As in, you have more than one?" She asks confused.

"I have seven actually," Negan grins.

Alice's eyes widen. "Why do you have so many?"

"Because i love fucking, that's why," he chuckles. "It's a mutually beneficial agreement, they promise to be faithful to me, and i take care of them in return. I fucking love women. Each and every one of them. I have this gift, of being able to appreciate the beauty in all different kinds of women," he smiles.

"So basically, you'd sleep with anything," Alice says.

Negan laughs, slipping out of her as he does. "Well, if you want to look at it like that. I see it as a gift myself, but maybe i am, just easy? Who gives a fuck?" He grins, as he rolls off her.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Alice says nervously.

Negan turns his face to her. "Don't be so nervous sweetheart. I can take a fucking joke. Even if you weren't joking, i'm not gonna bite your damn head off for pointing out the obvious. I probably am a fucking man whore, least i'm getting laid," he chuckles.

Negan sits up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. "I don't know about you sweetheart, but i need a drink, you want anything?" He offers.

"Just some water," she replies.

He nods, then walks out the door.

She lays there, Negan's seed slowly trickling down towards her ass. She grabs a tissue, wiping at herself. As she tosses it away, her eyes begin to fill up, as she thinks of Daryl.

Negan walks back in, two glasses of water in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" Negan asks with genuine concern. He walks to his side of the bed, placing the drinks down on the bedside table.

"It's nothing, i'm fine," she assures him, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Come on, it's obviously not nothing if you're crying about it. Is it Daryl?" He asks, leaning towards her and stroking her hair.

She nods, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't feel so guilty sweetheart. You're doing this for him," he says, wiping at a tear with his thumb. "And let me fucking tell you, you're doing a damn good job of it sweetheart," Negan smiles.

"You're not gonna go back on your promise are you?" She asks.

"I gave you my word didn't i? Trust me sweetheart. This time tomorrow, Daryl will be back with you at Alexandria, safe and sound. I promise you," he says sincerely.

Alice nods. "I'm sorry. I won't ask again. And i won't cry again either," she smiles.

"Good," Negan says.

Alice grabs the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. She kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip. He groans against her mouth. She rolls on top of him. Negan spreads his hands across her back, pressing her against him. Alice runs her fingers over his beard, her other hand making its way to his cock. She rubs her hand over his length, feeling him harden against it. She runs kisses over his neck and chest, then sits up, knees either side of his waist. She holds the base of his cock, then lowers herself onto it.

Negan watches himself disappear inside her, biting on his lip as he does. He grabs her hips, as she rolls them, grinding herself against him. He pulls at her hips, wanting to go deeper.

Alice rests her hands against his thighs, arching her back, as she continues rolling her hips.

Negan runs one hand up to her breast, tweaking her nipple. Fuck! This is so fucking worth giving up Daryl! He thinks. He bends his legs, bringing them towards him, and he lifts his hips up off the bed.

Alice lets out a deep breath, her head tilted backwards. She brings her arms forward, grasping at his chest hair. She rocks her hips against him. She spreads her thighs further apart, allowing him to go deeper.

Negan tilts his head back, his thighs tensing. "Fuck!" He groans. He lowers his hips, and then slams them back up against her. His fingers dig into her hips, as he pounds into her. Even from beneath her, he manages to take control.

Alice moans with every thrust, as he slams into her relentlessly. "Oh god," she moans, as she feels herself getting close.

Negan watches her. He wants her to scream out his name, so bad. So he moves his hips faster.

Her legs tremble, as her orgasm comes, and she comes hard. She scratches at his chest. "Oh god! Negan!" She cries. All thoughts of Daryl, erased from her mind temporarily.

Negan grins from ear to ear. He pumps into her, growling as he shoots his load.

Alice falls down onto him, resting her head against his chest. She feels hazy, intoxicated even.

Negan strokes her hair, holding her against him, a huge smile on his face.

They lay that way for a while, then she rolls off him. Negan grabs at her waist, rolling her onto her side. He wraps his arm around her, and rests his chin atop her head. He continues stroking her hair. Silently wishing he'd asked her to be his wife. Then thinking realistically, that would be the opposite of what she wanted, which was being reunited with Daryl. He hears her breathing become more relaxed. He looks down at her, and sees she has fallen asleep. He smiles, pulling her closer to him, then he drifts off himself.

 

  
Alice wakes early the next morning. Negan is snoring beside her. She gets up to go the bathroom.

She stands in front of the bathroom mirror, assuring herself that she did the right thing. She exits the bathroom, completely naked. Negan has woken up, and is now leaning on his elbow, smiling at her.

"Morning sweetheart," he smiles.

"Morning," she replies, attempting to cover her nakedness, and failing.

"Come here," Negan says, motioning with his finger.

And she nearly does, then she remembers their deal. "The deal was i spend the night with you, it's morning now," she says, trying her best not to sound rude.

"Damn. You sure you don't want another go before we leave?" He asks, chuckling.

"I'm sure," she says, "I'm gonna get dressed," she adds, heading back into the bathroom.

"Fair enough," Negan smiles.

 

  
They climb down the fire escape, and stand in the alley.

"When will i see him? Will you bring him back today?" She asks eagerly.

Negan chuckles, grabbing the crook of her elbow, leading her out of the alley. "You can take him back yourself," he smiles, pointing ahead of them.

A bemused look crosses her face, then she looks ahead of her. She sees Daryl, and Daryl sees her.

Dwight has a hold of his arm, and Daryl sways a little on his feet. Daryl shakes his head, mouthing the word no, several times. He makes a run for Negan, but Dwight stops him.

Alice looks at Negan, her face red with both anger and shame. "What did you do?" She demands to know.

"Hey, i did nothing. In fact, i did Daryl a fucking favour. The accommodation in these apartments are much better than the cells at the sanctuary," he smiles.

Tears run down her face, as what she feared, was true. Daryl had been listening the entire time.

"It's not that bad sweetheart. He didn't know it was you until just now," Negan chuckles.

"You asshole!" She yells. Alice swings her arm at him, slapping him straight across the face.

Negan is a little taken aback, he rubs his hand over his cheek. "I'll let you get away with that shit, but don't, do that again," he warns her, his face stern.

She stares at him, her face wet with tears.

Negan turns towards Daryl, who is currently on his knees next to Dwight. "I wouldn't do anything stupid Daryl, especially after all the hard work she's put in. I mean seriously, you are a really, really lucky man," he smiles. Negan turns to Alice. "You ever want round two, let me fucking know sweetheart," he says, licking his lips. "Come on Dwight, let's get the fuck outta here," he says, heading for Dwight's truck.

Daryl remains on his knees, as Dwight heads for his truck. He looks at the ground, tears streaming down his face.

Dwight starts the engine up. "You might wanna go easy on her Daryl, poor thing's probably shattered. But then you already know that. Ta ta," he shouts out the window, then they drive away.


	3. Inappropriate encounter

Negan pulls into the driveway, eyeing the huge mansion in front of him. He hated these formal gatherings, and he hated wearing a damn suit. He steps out of his car, looking suave in his black suit and tie.

"Would you like me to park that for you sir?" Comes a voice from behind him.

Negan spins around. "Erm, no. Considering it's fucking parked already," he answers, a bemused look on his face.

The valet looks at him apologetically, then walks away.

Negan makes his way towards the stately home, admiring the beautiful surroundings. The mansion is set on fifty acres, with its own private lake, and even Negan can appreciate how stunning it is. The building is lit up, the sun already most of the way down. He's late by about two hours, purposely.

He walks through the grand double doors, greeted with the scent of expensive perfume. Over a hundred people, dressed up in tuxedo's and ball gowns. The steady rumble of boring business talk, reaching his ears.

"Hey, Negan!" Comes a shout from his left.

"Hey Rick," Negan smiles, shaking his hand.

Negan was hoping to see a friendly face, and Rick is certainly that. They'd worked together at the law firm for over ten years, and Rick at least got his sense of humour.

"I miss anything?" Negan asks, scanning the room.

"You missed a riveting conversation earlier, regarding politics," Rick said laughing.

"Aww, shit. I should have got here fucking earlier," Negan says sarcastically.

"Well there'll be plenty more where that came from," Rick points out.

"Hmm. They got any beer?" Negan asks, scanning the great hall.

Rick frowns. "Really? Have you seen this place?" Rick replies.

"You got a point," Negan laughs.

"Well, I should go mingle, you too," Rick says.

"Fuck, do i have to?" Negan sulks childishly.

"Yes, you do. We need all those rich pocket's to invest in our company, so smile, and be charming," Rick says.

"Please, i practically ooze fucking charm," Negan smirks, before walking off.

Negan spends thirty minutes making small talk. He appears to listen intently to people drone on and on, all the while trying to stifle a yawn. He stands with a group of six others, holding a glass of champagne in his hand. They prattle on about climate change, and the effects it has on the global economy. He rolls his eyes, turning to a young guy at the side of him.

"Jesus Christ! These guys are sending me to sleep. Boring as fuck! How they're all married i'll never fucking understand. They probably have separate beds and shit, i know i would if I was married to those boring cunts. I bet they can't remember what pussy fucking tastes like," he says crassly.

The guy next to him walks off, an embarrassed look on his face.

"That's probably why their wives look so miserable then," comes a voice from behind him.

Negan spins round. A woman, maybe in her early thirties, stands in front of him, holding a champagne glass. She's dressed in a floaty, blue, floor length gown, her brown hair falling in loose curls, reaching her waist. Negan smiles at her. "Exactly sweetheart. I'm glad someone agrees with me. I'm Negan," he says, taking her hand in his, and kissing the back of it.

"I'm Laura," she smiles.

"Laura. So which firm do you work for?" He asks.

"Oh, i don't. I got dragged here kicking and screaming. I hope you're not offended, but i hate these things," she says.

"No offence taken, i hate these things as much as you," he smiles. He looks her over, liking what he sees, very much. A woman beside her strikes up a conversation, and Negan's eyes go dark with lust, as he looks hungrily at her backless dress. A guy tugs at his arm, Negan turns to him, trying to not appear irritated.

The guy talks for five minutes, before Negan politely excuses himself. He turns back to Laura, but she's gone. He scans the room, then he sees her, walking out of the double doors. He heads in her direction.

Negan steps outside. Laura is nowhere in sight. "Fuck!" He says to himself.

"What you cursing at?" Comes a voice from behind him.

He turns round and smiles. "I...stubbed my toe," he smiles.

"On what?" Laura asks, raising an eyebrow.

Negan stares at her, then he quickly changes the subject. "Where the fuck, did you get that?" He asks, pointing at a bottle of beer in her hand.

Laura smiles. "Why? Do you want one?" She says.

"Fuck yeah!" He grins.

"Come on then," she says, heading towards one of the cars.

Negan walks behind her, looking longingly at her backless dress.

She stops, taking a key out of her purse. She pops the trunk open, then lifts the lid on a cooler. "Help yourself," she offers, smiling.

"Fuck! Now that, is fucking awesome! Why didn't i think of that?" he grins, taking a beer from the cooler.

Laura grabs another for herself, then shuts the trunk. They both lean against the car.

Negan takes a swig of his beer. "Fuck that's good." He quickly downs the rest of it.

"You want another?" She laughs.

"That's probably not a good idea, i'm struggling to watch my fucking mouth in there as it is," he smiles.

"We could share this one," she suggests. "I probably shouldn't drink it all, or i'll end up the same."

"Sure," he nods.

"You wanna go for a walk?" She asks.

Negan's eyes light up. "Hell yeah!"

Laura giggles lightly, then heads in the direction of the lake.

  
They stand on the jetty, admiring the view of the lake. Negan holds the empty bottle in his hand, then tosses it into the lake.

"That's littering you know," Laura points out.

"What, you gonna fucking tell on me?" He chuckles.

She turns to him. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me, don't think i haven't noticed," she smiles.

"And how's that then?" Negan asks, licking his lips.

"Like you wanna screw my damn brains out," she smiles seductively.

He stares at her speechless.

Laura walks away from him, and heads inside the boathouse.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Negan says smirking.

The moon shines in, through the window of the boathouse. Laura turns to him, and grabs at his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Negan grabs her waist, a little taken aback. He lets out a moan, as she kisses and bites at his neck.

"You wanna fuck me right over that table?" She whispers in his ear.

Negan answers her, by pushing her against it. Laura turns around, and bends over the table, rubbing her ass against his crotch. Negan runs his hand down her spine, then he pulls her dress up over her ass. He tucks his fingers inside her panties, pulling them down.

"That is one, sexy ass," he says, biting his lip.

"Spank it," she says.

Negan smiles, not quite believing his luck. He runs his hand over her ass, then slaps it.

"Harder," she says.

Negan spanks her harder. His cock twitches as she lets out a moan.

"Fuck me like i've been bad," she pleads.

Negan chuckles, unbuckling his belt. "Patience sweetheart. You're a very, fucking, naughty girl, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yes," she moans.

"And naughty girls need to be punished," he says, holding his belt in his hand.

"Yes! Punish me Negan," she pleads.

Negan snaps the belt over her ass, rubbing at it afterwards. He brings the belt down again, and again. His dick practically straining against his boxers. He drops his belt on the floor, gently caressing her backside. He unzips his trousers, and rubs his cock against her ass.

"Give it to me," Laura moans.

"You want this inside you?" He smiles.

"God yes!" She says.

"What's the magic word?" Negan asks.

"Please, please give it to me," she begs.

Negan rubs his tip over her lips. He groans when he feels how wet she is, then he slams into her.

They both let out a moan. Negan slides all the way back out of her, then slides all the way back in, torturously slow.

"Fuck me Negan! Fuck me like i've been bad!" She begs.

He thrusts into her hard, his fingers digging into her hips. He works up a steady rhythm, pounding into her faster. Laura moans with every thrust.

"Oh god, pull my hair," she moans.

Negan grabs a handful of her hair, pulling at it, until her head lifts off the table. "You like that baby?" He growls.

"Oh god, yes!" She cries.

Negan pounds into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her. He pants with every thrust.

"Oh fuck! Negan!" She cries, as she comes hard.

Negan feels her pulsating against him, her pussy dripping with juices. "Oh fuck! You dirty, dirty girl!" He growls, as he shoots his load inside her. He thrusts into her one final time, then he leans over her, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Fuck, that was fucking awesome!" He says, his breath still heavy.

Laura smiles beneath him. "You definitely know what a woman wants, I'll give you that."

They both tidy themselves up. Negan kisses her. "Maybe we'll meet again?" He grins.

"I hope so," she smiles.

  
They both head back.

Negan sees Rick, standing outside the double doors.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Rick says smiling.

Negan frowns, a smile on his face.

Rick walks straight past Negan, and puts his arm around Laura's waist. "I see you met my wife," Rick smiles, kissing her cheek.

Negan's face drops momentarily. "Your wife?"

"So what have you two been up to?" Rick asks smiling.

"We had a couple of beers. Walked down to the lake, took in the view. You really should see it Rick, it's breathtaking. Isn't it Negan?" She says, looking at him.

"It sure fucking is," he replies, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew you two would get along," Rick smiles. He playfully pats Laura's backside, and she flinches. " You okay honey?" Rick asks, frowning.

"I'm fine, i fell on my ass earlier. Clumsy old me," she laughs.

"You both ready to go back to the snakepit?" Rick asks.

"Sure," they both say, simultaneously.

Negan has mixed emotions. Part of him feels guilty, at having just fucked his best friend's wife. But then the other part of him, can't wait to get back in her panties again.

The three of them head back inside.

 


	4. Negan goes speed dating

  
Negan had sat with six women so far, and not one of them had shown a sense of humour. The current woman in front of him, rolled her eyes.

"You do realise you've been talking about yourself for the past three minutes?" She frowned.

"I thought you wanted to get to know me?" Negan asks confused.

"Yeah, but that goes both ways," she says.

"Oh, i don't need to get to know you sweetheart. I already know all i need to know about you," Negan smiles.

"And what's that?" She asks.

"That you're hot as fuck. What the fuck else would i need to know?" Negan chuckles.

"You're disgusting," she sneers, getting up from the table.

"Jesus! You pay a woman a compliment, and that's the thanks you get?" He says to himself.

The bell dings, and a tall brunette sits at his table.

"Hi, i'm Stacey," she smiles.

"Yes you are," he smiles. "I'm Negan." He likes this one, she's hotter than the last one, with legs for days. So he keeps his mouth shut, as much as he can. After three minutes of listening to her talk about herself, he realises she's as dull as dishwater. He holds up a hand, stopping her mid sentence. "You do realise you've been talking about yourself for the past three minutes?" He asks.

She frowns at him. "Asshole!" She says, then she leaves the table.

"Oh, it's okay when women say it? That's just sexist, fucking double standards," he says to himself.

The bell dings, and another brunette sits at his table. Negan's eyes widen, as he looks at her breasts. They're huge. "Hi, i'm Negan," he says to her breasts.

"Hi, i'm Helen. Erm, my face is up here," she frowns.

Negan looks up at her. "Sorry, it's just my neck. It's all strained and shit," he smiles, rubbing at the back of it. He glances down at her breasts again. "So what do you do....erm," he snaps his fingers, trying to recall her name.

"Helen," she says, raising an eyebrow.

"Helen. What do you do Helen?" He asks, his eyes slipping briefly to her breasts again.

"Well, i used to be in retail, but recently i decided to hell with that. I want to do something i love, something i'm passionate about, you know what i mean?" She says.

"Hmm, definitely," Negan says, resting his head against his hand. His eyes slipping down to her breasts every ten seconds. Christ! These things are fucking hypnotic! Negan thinks. Suddenly, the bell dings.

"Shit! Is our time up already?" Negan frowns. "You want to swap numbers sweetheart?"

"Maybe you should get your neck seen to first," she says sarcastically.

"Damn!" He says, watching her go to the next table.

A blonde sits at his table. "Hi, i'm Kirsty," she smiles.

"Hi i'm Negan," he says, getting a little fed up of repeating himself.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asks.

"I'm a highschool coach, you?" He asks.

"I work for my dad's company," she smiles.

"Doing what?" Negan asks.

"Just, paperwork and stuff. So you're a highschool coach? That can't pay much," she says.

Negan raises an eyebrow. "Why, how much does working for daddy pay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, wrinkling her forehead.

"It's a question, same as you just asked me," he answers confused.

She gets up and leaves the table.

"What the fuck?" Negan frowns. He sits there, twiddling his thumbs, debating whether it's time to leave.

The bell dings and everyone swaps tables. Negan's eyes light up, as a petite red head, sits at his table.

"Hi, i'm Sarah," she says, holding out her hand shakily.

Negan raises an eyebrow, and shakes her hand. "Your hand is shaking, are you nervous or something?" Negan asks.

"Yeah, i'm sorry. I get like that. It's a nervous disorder," she says, looking down at her hands. She holds one hand in the other, brushing her fingers over her knuckles.

"Hey, don't be sorry," Negan smiles, placing his hand over hers. "You're the most interesting woman i've met today."

She looks at him, a smile crossing her face. "Really?" She says, enthusiastically.

"Really. I'm Negan, and i'm a high school coach. What about you? What do you do?" He asks.

"I work from home, writing articles, stuff like that," she answers nervously, still playing with her hands.

Negan looks at her, fascinated. "You're beautiful, you know that," he smiles.

She looks up at him, her cheeks blushing. "You're just being nice," she says.

"I'm being fucking honest sweetheart. These guy's you sat with must have told you the same," Negan says.

She shakes her head. "I think they just found me weird."

"Well they're fucking idiots. I fucking love weird. The best women in the goddamn world are weird. Who the fuck wants to be normal right? Whatever the fuck that means," Negan frowns.

"You're really nice," Sarah smiles.

Negan chuckles. "I don't think i've ever been called nice before."

Sarah giggles nervously. "Well, you're the nicest guy i've met here."

Negan runs his tongue over his lip. "Well you're the hottest girl i've met here, by a fucking mile."

She blushes. "Thank you.

"You, are very fucking welcome," Negan smiles.

The bell dings.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you," Sarah smiles, getting up from her seat.

Negan grabs her hand gently. "Why don't we get the fuck out of here? I'll take you on a real date," he offers with a smile.

"You want to take me on a date?" She asks, sounding unsure of herself.

"Fuck yeah!" He grins. "Why the fuck wouldn't i? You're fucking beautiful," he smiles.

"I don't know, you could be a serial killer or something," she says.

Negan laughs. "I could be, but that's what makes it exciting, don't you think?" He chuckles.

"I'm not sure there's anything exciting about being taken home by a serial killer," she says, raising an eyebrow.

"Taken home? Are you trying to get in my pants already? Because i'm a respectable guy, i never put out on a first date," he smiles.

Sarah's face drops, going a bright scarlet. "I didn't mean..." she starts.

"I'm joking sweetheart, i always fucking put out," Negan laughs.

A pretty blonde approaches Sarah. "Excuse me, but this is my table now," she sneers.

"Oh, erm..." Sarah begins to mutter.

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of a fucking conversation here," Negan interrupts.

Sarah smiles at him. "You want to go then?" She asks him.

"Fuck yeah!" Negan smiles, getting up from his seat.

 

They leave the bar, heading outside. Negan looks her over, in her floaty black knee length dress. "So where would you like to go?" He asks smiling.

"I don't know, i haven't really been on many dates before," she says, staring at her feet.

"There's a nice place not far from here. They play fucking awesome music, we could have a couple of drinks, a little dancing.." Negan says.

"God no! I can't dance," she says, sounding horrified at the thought.

Negan chuckles. "Okay, how about... bowling?"

"Bowling?" She says.

"Yeah, bowling. Please don't tell me you've never been fucking bowling before," Negan says, raising an eyebrow.

"I've never been bowling before," Sarah says.

"Well that fucking settles it," he says, wrapping his arm around her waist. He can feel her trembling slightly against him. "You know, i can be kind of forward. I hope i'm not stifling you," Negan asks sincerely.

Sarah shakes her head. "No, you're not. I like you," she smiles, her cheeks becoming flushed.

 

"I look stupid!" Sarah says, looking down at her feet, now clad in bowling shoes.

"You look cute," Negan smiles.

Sarah grabs a bowling ball in her hands, and readies herself to toss it down the lane.

"Woah!" Negan laughs, making his way over to her. "You can't just throw it like that."

"I told you, i've never played before," she says nervously.

Negan puts his hands against her waist, and leads her closer to the line. "Here, you gotta put your fingers in the holes."

Sarah giggles.

"You're a dark horse aren't you," Negan smiles. "Put these fingers in here, and your thumb in the bottom."

Sarah places her other hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"I thought i had a dirty mind," he grins. "Now, cradle underneath the ball with your other hand."

She laughs, tears running down her face. She wipes at them with the back of her hand. "Sorry," Sarah says.

"Don't be," Negan grins, biting on his lip. He stands behind her. "Now, you want the ball to just slide off your fingers, so don't grip it too hard."

"Okay, i think i've got it now," she smiles.

She swings her arm backwards, then tosses it down the lane. She knocks over four pins. "I did it!" She cheers.

Negan smiles at her. "You sure did sweetheart."

 

Negan can see her relaxing as the night goes on. They go for a walk after bowling. Negan buys them both hotdogs. He struggles to take his eyes off her, as she munches away at it, dirty thoughts filling his mind.

"It's getting late," she says.

"Do you live far from here? I can walk you home," Negan offers.

"Okay, it's just a couple of blocks," Sarah smiles.

They stand outside her apartment building.

"I had a really nice time Negan," she smiles.

"Me too," he says, his eyes burning into hers.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She offers

His face lights up. "Fuck yeah!"

 

"This is a nice place you have here," Negan says.

"Thanks," she says, leading him into the sitting room. "I don't have any coffee," she blurts out.

Negan smiles. "I'll have whatevers on offer sweetheart," he says, moving closer to her. "Is that a record player?" Negan asks.

"Yeah, i think stuff sounds better on vinyl," Sarah says nervously.

"Well let's see what you've got," he smiles, making his way over to her record collection. "Janis Joplin," he smiles, taking it out of its sleeve. He places the needle down, and cry baby begins to play out of the speakers. "Come here," he says, holding out his hand.

Sarah goes bright red. "I don't think so. I told you, i don't dance."

Negan grins, and makes his way over to her. He places his hands against her waist. "Just put your hands on my shoulders, and relax."

Sarah lifts her hands shakily, placing them on his shoulders.

Negan moves his hips slowly, in time with the music. He keeps a hold of her waist, moving her with him. She looks down at her feet, but Negan places his hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze. He brings her hand down from his shoulder, holding it in his. He spins her round, Sarah giggling as he does. Negan pulls her back towards him, his fingers pulling at her waist.

Sarah relaxes a little, stroking her fingers over the back of his neck.

Negan smiles at her, licking his lips. He spins her outwards again, and pulls her back in. He runs his hand up to her neck, tilting her face up to his. He kisses her softly, caressing her neck with his fingers.

She whimpers against his mouth, her fingers grabbing at the back of his hair. She presses her body against him, feeling herself getting lost in his kiss. His erection presses against her hip, and she rolls herself against it.

Negan groans, kissing her fiercely. He pushes her up against the wall, his hands making their way underneath her dress.

Sarah gasps, as he slides his fingers beneath her panties, and gently rubs at her clit.

Negan runs kisses over her neck. "You're so wet, you want me sweetheart?" He whispers in her ear, as he slips a finger inside her.

"Yes!" She moans, grasping at his shoulders.

Negan pulls at her underwear, dropping them to the floor. He unbuckles his belt, and grabs her thighs, lifting her.

Sarah wraps her legs around his waist. She feels his hard cock, rubbing against her wetness.

Negan slides inside her, both of them letting out a moan simultaneously. He kisses her, swirling his tongue over hers. Negan rolls his hips, groaning as the head off his cock grinds against her sweet spot.

Sarah tenses her thighs around him. She kisses his neck and underneath his jaw, his beard prickling against her lips.

Negan pushes his body against hers, and begins slamming into her, panting with every thrust.

"Negan," she moans, as she feels a sweet heat building inside her.

He thrusts into her faster. "Fuck, you're so tight and so wet baby," he growls against her ear.

"Negan, oh god, i'm so close," Sarah moans.

"That's it baby, fucking come for me, i want to feel you come all over my cock," Negan pants, his breath heavy.

"Oh god!" She cries out, as her orgasm hits her.

He feels her pulsating against him as she comes. "Fuck! Sarah!" He groans, continuing to thrust into her. He can feel her juices all over him. Negan slams deep inside her, his cock spasming as he comes.

Sarah kisses him, her breath heavy. "That was amazing," she smiles.

Negan chuckles. "Baby, that was just a fucking warm up," he smirks, moving her away from the wall. He carries her over to her bedroom, falling down on the bed. "You give me another minute sweetheart, and i'll be good to fucking go again."

She smiles beneath him. Then she rolls Negan off her, straddling him. Sarah pulls her dress up over her head, and removes her bra.

Negan runs his hands up to her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples.

She pulls his t-shirt over his head, and runs kisses all over his chest, grazing her teeth over his nipples. She works her way down his torso, kissing, and sucking, and biting, as he groans beneath her. She pulls his jeans and boxers off, and hovers over his cock, running her tongue all the way up his shaft. He writhes beneath her. "I can taste myself," she smiles.

"Hmm, you like that baby?" Negan smiles.

"Yes," she grins, swirling her tongue over the head of his cock. She sucks on the tip, then slides him inside her mouth.

Negan grabs at her hair. "Oh Jesus! Just like that baby," he groans, pushing her head down. He lifts his hips, fucking her mouth. She begins to salivate, creating the perfect lubricant for him. Negan pulls at her hair, lifting her head off his cock.

She straddles him, sliding him inside her, moaning as she does.

He grabs her hips, and lifts his own off the bed, grinding himself deep inside her.

Sarah rocks her hips, her thighs tensing as his cock twitches inside her. She tightens against him, fingers grabbing at his chest hair. "Negan," she moans, as she rides his cock, her thighs tensing against his waist.

"Ride it baby, fuck!" Negan groans, slamming his hips up against her. He feels himself getting close. "Fuck! Come for me baby!" He growls, as he brings his hips up faster.

Sarah moans loudly with every thrust, her pussy dripping all over him. "Oh god! Negan!" She screams, as it hits her, her orgasm coursing through her entire body.

"Oh fuck!" Negan groans, as he comes deep inside her, slowly losing his rhythm as he does.

She falls against him, breathing heavily, her nose nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

Negan runs his hand through her hair, his other hand stroking her back. "Oh baby, you are something else, you fucking know that?"

She lifts her face to his. "No, i don't," she says, stroking his face.

He brushes her hair behind her ear. "Well you fucking should. You're special sweetheart. And don't let any fucker, tell you otherwise."

She blushes, which Negan finds cute, considering he's still inside her. Sarah rests her head against his chest, and begins to doze off.

Negan lays there, contently stroking her body, until he falls asleep.


	5. Negan goes to sex addicts anonymous

"So it's been six weeks since the, incident," she starts.

"I'd hardly call sleeping with your sister's boyfriend, an incident," someone cuts in.

"Marie, let her tell her story," John, the therapist says. "Go on, Kelly."

"No, i don't want to now. She does that every time, little Miss perfect. Least i didn't sleep with my brother," Kelly sneers.

"It wasn't my brother, it was my cousin! I don't even have a brother!" Marie snaps.

"Well it's a good thing you don't, cos you'd probably sleep with him," Kelly says, rolling her eyes.

"If you two don't calm down, i'm going to have to ask you to leave," John says.

Negan hides a chuckle with the back of his hand.

"Would anyone else like to share with the group? Rich?" John asks.

"Well i haven't watched porn for a full week," Rich smiles proudly.

The group claps, and Negan struggles to hold in a laugh.

"Jenny, you're new to the group. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," John smiles.

"Hi, erm, i'm Jenny, and i'm a nurse," she says nervously.

"And why are you here, Jenny?" He asks.

Jenny looks around the circle nervously.

"It's okay, Jenny. There's no judgement here," John assures her.

"Well, i get easily aroused. Like all the time. The other month for instance. I had my smear, and..well, i'm pretty sure you can guess what happened," Jenny says, looking at the floor. "It's like i can't focus on anything other than sex, i just want it, no, sorry, i need it, all the time. It's the first thing i think about when i wake up, and the last thing i think about before i go to sleep. And even when i'm sleeping, i dream about it. I wake up, literally soaked each morning," she says.

Negan stares at her, biting on his lip. He shifts in his seat, as he feels himself getting an erection.

"I mean, it's so hard," Jenny says.

Negan chuckles.

The circle looks towards him.

"Negan, is there something you'd like to share with the group?" John asks.

"No, i'm fucking good thanks," Negan smiles.

"You're new to the group, why don't you tell us about yourself," John says.

Negan rolls his eyes. "Okay. Hi, i'm Negan, and i work for a law firm."

"And why are you here, Negan?" John asks.

Negan lets out a deep breath. "My boss made me come."

"And why did your boss make you attend this meeting?" John quizzes.

"Because i fucked his wife," Negan smirks.

"And how do you think he felt about that?" John asks.

Negan rolls his eyes. "Well, not too fucking great, i'd imagine. To be fair though, i didn't know she was his wife," Negan says in his defence.

"So it happened just the once?" John questions.

"Well no. But, you know how it is, when you get one of those women, that are really, fucking wild. Like, they're so, fucking, hungry for it. Jenny knows what i mean, don't you, sweetheart," Negan smiles, winking at her.

Jenny smiles, nodding her head.

"Wait, if this guy's your boss. Why didn't he just fire you?" Marie asks.

"Because i'm too valuable, they can't afford to lose me, sweetheart. That, and he's my best friend. Well, he was," Negan frowns.

"You slept with your best friends wife? That's low," Kelly sneers.

"I'm sorry? Didn't you just say you were fucking your sister's boyfriend?" Negan asks, confused.

"Yeah, but it's not like we get along," Kelly points out.

"No wonder, if you keep sleeping with her boyfriend," Marie snipes.

"You bring that up again, and i'll-" Kelly begins.

"Right, that's enough," John says, trying to remain calm. "Negan. If you had known that she was your friends wife, would have still slept with her?"

"Probably. Oh, who the fuck am i kidding, fuck yeah i would," he admits.

"Well, that's good, Negan. The first step towards solving a problem, is admitting you have one," John nods.

Negan raises an eyebrow. "What the fuck? I don't have a problem. I like fucking, how's that a problem?"

"If you don't think you have a problem, then why are you here, Negan?" John asks.

"Because i don't wanna get fucking fired, didn't i already say that? Jesus," Negan frowns.

"Can i be his sponsor?" Jenny blurts out.

"No, you can't, Jenny. You haven't been here long enough," John says.

"Hey, she can be my fucking sponsor if she wants. I'll be yours, sweetheart. We can keep an eye on each other, and shit. Make sure we don't fall off the wagon," Negan chuckles, giving her another wink.

"You can't be her sponsor either, Negan," John frowns.

Fucking, cock blocking bastard! Negan thinks.

"Okay, would anyone else like to share?" John asks, looking around the circle.

 

As the session ends, the group members begin to leave. Negan keeps his eye on Jenny, as she speaks with John.

"Don't go there," Marie says, startling him a little.

"Why not? You jealous?" Negan smirks.

"Please," she says sarcastically. "I'm trying to do you a favour."

"How's that then?" Negan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, she was attending meetings somewhere else. The guy who runs those meetings, said she's been kicked out of seven different places," Marie says.

"Why?" Negan asks.

"Apparently, she-" Marie starts.

"Marie!" Kelly shouts.

Marie rolls her eyes, and heads towards Kelly.

Negan heads out the door, and into the corridor. He sees Jenny, heading up the stairs.

"Hey, where you going, sweetheart?" He smiles.

She turns round. "To use the bathroom," she smiles.

"I'll walk with you. Need a piss myself," he grins.

 

Negan relieves himself, and zips up his fly. He turns his head, as he hears the bathroom door open.

Jenny stands in front of the door, smiling.

"Well hello there, beautiful," Negan grins.

She makes her way over to him, bringing her hands up to his face. Her lips meet his, as she grasps the back of his hair. "You've got me so wet, Negan," she whispers against his ear.

Negan groans, his hands gripping her waist. "I don't think John would be very, fucking, happy about this," Negan chuckles.

"Hmm, doesn't that make you want it more?" Jenny whispers.

"Fuck yeah!" Negan smiles, pressing his lips against hers. He leads her over to the sinks, lifting her up onto the side.

She tugs at his belt, her hand going straight to his throbbing cock. Jenny moans against his mouth, as she runs her hand over his length, feeling him twitch against her fingers. "Fuck me!" She pleads.

Negan tugs at her panties, pulling them down her legs. He brushes his fingers over her pussy. "Holy fuck! You're fucking soaked!" He smiles, running his fingers over her wetness. Negan rubs his finger over her clit.

She claws at his neck, writhing against his hand. "Oh god!" She cries out.

Negan stares at her, his mouth agape. "Holy shit! Did you just come?"

Jenny nods. "Fuck me, Negan! Please, i need it!" She pleads.

Negan unleashes his cock, rubbing his tip over her juices. Then he slams into her. "Oh, Jesus! You're so fucking wet!"

She digs her fingers into his shoulders, rolling her hips against him.

Negan lays her against the side. He lifts her leg over his shoulder, and thrusts deep into her.

She wraps her other leg round his waist. "Oh fuck!" She screams, as he pounds into her.

Negan groans, as he feels her pussy pulsating against his cock, her juices dripping down his balls. He leans over, kissing her ferociously. Continuing to thrust into her, as he nips at her neck with his teeth. His fingers dig into her thigh, as he feels himself getting close to shooting his load. Negan feels her pulsating against him, again, as she screams out his name.

"Oh, fuck!" He growls, his hips losing their rhythm. He pulls out of her, coming all over her stomach, his throbbing dick, rubbing against her clit.

 

"Can i get your number?" She asks, as she wipes at herself with paper towels.

Negan smiles. "Sure thing, sweetheart," he says.

 

Late that night, Negan lies in bed, when his phone beeps.

_Had an amazing time. Can't wait to see you again. Xx_ He reads, smiling.

_Me too, gotta get some shuteye. Night sweetheart. Xx_ He replies, then he switches his phone to silent, and drifts off to sleep.

 

Negan wakes the next morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He grabs his phone from the bedside table. "What the fucking fuck?" He frowns, as he scrolls through his messages.

11.58pm. _I can't sleep, keep thinking about you. Xx_

11.59pm. _Are you thinking about me? Xx_

12.01am. _I'll message you tomorrow, you want to meet up? Xx_

12.02am. _Sorry, i'll let you sleep now. Lol. Xx_

12.35am. _Are you awake? I can't sleep, missing you. Xx_

12.41am. _So do you want to meet up tomorrow or what?_

12.41am. _xxxx_

12.43am. _Negan? You there? Xx_

12.45am. _Are you ignoring me?_

12.45am. _Xx_

12.50am. _Why aren't you answering your phone? I've been ringing you for like, five minutes._

12.50am. _Xx_

12.57am. _You're still not answering!_

12.58am. _Don't ignore me! Why are you ignoring me???_

12.59am. _You know what! Just forget it! We'll not bother meeting up!_

1.16am. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Xx_

1.17am. _So do you still want to meet up then? Xx_

1.20am. _Are you still ignoring me?_

1.20am. _Xx_

1.40am. _So I was just looking online at mini breaks. Wouldn't that be amazing Negan. What do you think? Xx_

1.41am. _Negan? Xx_

1.41am. _NEGAN!_

1.51am. _I know you're ignoring me!_

1.51am. _NEGAN!!!!!_

1.52am. _STOP IGNORING ME!!!!_

1.52am. _FINE! WHATEVER!! BYE!!_

2.23am. _I'm sorry Negan, I really like you. I'm just missing you xxxxx_

2.24am. _So do you still want to meet up tomorrow? Xx_

2.30am. _Well?_

2.30am. _Xx_

2.40am. _Why aren't you answering your phone? I'm trying to call you. I just found a really good deal on a weekend getaway. You want to go? Xx_

2.50am. _YOU KNOW WHAT! DON'T BOTHER!!!_

3.18am. _Sorry about that. Think there's something wrong with my phone. Xx_

3.19am. _Hey wait. Is there something wrong with your phone? Is that why you're not answering? Xx_

3.22am. _Going to sleep now, love you. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

4.01am. _Well, I can't get to sleep, because you're STILL ignoring me!_

4.02am. _Sorry Negan. I just love you So much. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

4.04am. _Negan? Are you still ignoring me?_

4.05am. _NEGAN! DON'T IGNORE ME!!!!_

4.10am. _Sorry, I love you. Xxxxx_

"Jesus Christ!" Negan frowns, as he continues scrolling through the messages and missed calls. His phone begins to ring in his hand.

"Fuck sake!" He yells, throwing his phone across the room, and getting back under the covers.

 

 


	6. Safe word is red

Rachel lies on the bed, eagerly awaiting Negan's return. He had been gone for close to a week, and damn, she'd missed him. As soon as his voice had come through on the radio, she had headed straight to his bedroom, and begun to rummage through, what she liked to call, his, 'Sex closet'.

She had picked out a black, lacy bra, with matching panties. Black stockings and suspenders, and five inch black heels. Rachel had also grabbed a silk blindfold, and some handcuffs. After a little hesitation, she had grabbed a black leather flogger, which she now held in one hand.

As she heard footsteps coming from outside the door, she lay on her side seductively, dragging the tails of the whip over her thigh. "Hey there, bad, boy," she purrs, as the door begins to open, whipping at her own thigh.

Simon walks straight in, turning in her direction. "Holy shit!"

Rachel goes bright red. "Shit! I thought you were Negan," she says, grabbing at the duvet, in an attempt to cover herself.

Simon goes to walk straight back out, and smacks his face straight in the corner of the door. "Shit!" He curses, his hand going to his face. Blood begins to pour through his fingers.

"Simon!" Rachel says, worriedly. Forgetting her current state, she makes her way over to him. "Let me look at that," she moves his hand from his face. "Crap! Just wait a sec," she runs to the bathroom. Rachel grabs a hand towel, and takes it back to Simon. "Here," she says, placing it over his nose.

"Holy fuck! What the fuck is going on?" Negan frowns from behind them.

"Simon walked into the door, busted his nose," Rachel says, not quite understanding the strange look she's getting from Negan.

"I can fucking see that. But what the fuck is he doing here while you're dressed like that?" Negan asks.

"Oh shit," she giggles, glancing down at her attire. "I was waiting for you," Rachel smiles, then she turns to Simon. "Don't tilt your head back."

Negan runs his eyes over her. Fuck! He's never seen her dressed this way before. Simon's nose bleed couldn't be further from his mind right now, as he looks longingly at the straps on her suspenders. The way they curve over her ass. "Simon, you should go to Dr. Carson," Negan suggests.

"He can't go anywhere yet, he's bleeding all over the place," Rachel frowns, holding the towel under Simon's nose.

"Yeah, so Carson can take better care of him," Negan replies.

"I'm his friend, and i'm taking care of him," Rachel says.

"Yeah, Negan, i'm her friend," Simon smiles, his voice muffled.

"Shut the fuck up, Simon," Negan says.

"Don't talk to him like that, he's hurt," Rachel scolds him.

Negan pouts like a petulant child. He wants more than anything for Simon to just fuck off, so he can begin to have his way with her. He doesn't pout for long, as his eyes settle on the curve of her waist. God he wants to run his mouth all over that body. The last thing he wants is to start an argument, which will result in the worst case of blue balls ever. So he takes a deep breath. "Sorry, baby. But fucking look at you! I mean, Jesus!" He licks his lips.

Rachel gives him a smile. "Maybe you could go run a towel under some cold water, might slow the bleeding quicker."

Negan grins. "Sure thing," he starts for the bathroom, taking a quick glance at Simon. "Hey, could you not fucking look at her," he frowns.

"I wasn't, boss, i was just looking at my nose," Simon mutters.

"Yeah, course you fucking were," Negan says as he heads towards the bathroom.

As he comes back out, towel in hand, he catches sight of the flogger on the bed. _Fuck!_ He thinks, his cock twitching against his trousers. Negan hands her the towel with a sly smile.

"I think it's slowed down a bit," she says.

 _Thank fuck for that!_  Negan thinks.

"Yeah," Simon says, removing the towel. "Shit, i hope it isn't broke."

Rachel takes a look at his nose. "I don't think it is."

Negan breathes a sigh of relief. "Well there you go, you should go get your ass down to Carson, he can take it from here."

"You trying to get rid of me?" Simon smiles.

"Yeah," Negan nods. "Pretty fucking much."

"I'm good now anyway. Thanks, Rach," Simon waves as he walks through the doors.

"You're welcome," she smiles, closing the door after him.

Negan places his hands on her waist, pulling her against him. "Fuck, i thought he'd never leave," he smiles at her.

Rachel places her hands on his chest. "Why do you have to be such an arsehole?"

"Because it's what you fucking expect of me, and i'd hate to disappoint you, baby," he smiles, squeezing her ass. "Anyway. What the fuck did i do to deserve this?"

"Come to think of it, i can't quite remember. Maybe i should go get changed," Rachel teases.

"I don't fucking think so. You're not going anywhere," he pulls her towards the bed. "What were you doing with this?" He holds up the flogger.

"I don't know how that got there," she smiles innocently.

"Hmm, and what about the other stuff? Did they just, magically jump out of my sex closet?" Negan grins.

"Maybe," she smiles.

Negan places the whip on the bed, and walks over to her. "You look fucking amazing," his lips brush against hers. He runs his hand through her hair. His other hand brushes her thigh, as he runs his finger underneath her suspender. "What kinky shit did you have in mind, sweetheart?"

Rachel moans lightly, as he runs kisses over her neck, his beard prickling against her skin. His hands run over her greedily. "I thought, since you always bitch about me not doing as i'm told. Maybe i could submit in the bedroom."

Negan groans against her ear. "Fuck, did you really just say that, baby? Please tell me you just said that," he nips at her ear.

She grasps at his shoulders, her fingers digging into the leather. "Yes, i might have," Rachel says breathlessly. Negan nips at her neck, planting kisses all the way up to her jaw. The sensation of his leather glove against her skin gives her shivers, as he trails it down her thigh. "Negan," she whimpers against his ear.

His lips curl up into a smirk, as he sucks gently beneath her jaw. He finds her mouth, grazing his teeth over bottom lip. "Do you trust me, baby?" He whispers.

Rachel opens her eyes. "Not really."

Negan frowns. "I didn't mean in general. Hey, wait. You still don't trust me?"

"I never fully trust anyone," Rachel smiles.

He stares at her, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, way to fucking kill the moment."

"I trust you right now, here in this moment," she grins, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well that'll have to be enough," Negan chuckles, kissing her. Their kiss deepens, as he lays her down. "I wouldn't have had you down as the submissive type," he whispers against her ear, his voice like velvet.

The sound of his voice alone, creates a heat between her thighs. "You get me that way, Negan. You get me wanting to do things i never wanted to before."

Negan rubs his throbbing cock against her hip. "Fuck, baby! You get me so hard." He kisses and sucks on her collar bone, knowing it drives her wild. He kneels over her. "I'm gonna do whatever the fuck i want with you, sweetheart. The safe word is red."

Rachel nods, writhing beneath him.

"You're fucking mine, to do with as i please, right?" He practically growls.

"Yes, i'm yours," she moans.

"Good, girl," he smiles. He removes his jacket, tossing it on the floor. Rachel brings her hands up to his thighs. Negan tuts, shaking his head, pinning her wrists against the bed. "You keep those hands there, like a good girl," he smiles. Negan removes his scarf, and winds it round her wrists, binding her hands together.

Rachel keeps her hands above her head, rolling her hips up towards him. He places his hand on her stomach, and pushes her down gently. She whimpers.

Negan chuckles at the sound of it. He pulls his shirt over his head, then grabs the whip. Running his gloved hand over her stomach, he strokes the tails of the whip over her with his other, smiling as she breaks out in gooseflesh.

Negan whips her stomach lightly, and she inhales sharply. He rubs at the same spot with his hand, the smooth leather of his glove, surprisingly warm. He tucks his fingers under her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs.

"Look at that sweet little pussy," he smiles. He drags the whip down her stomach, and brushes it over her clit.

She moans beneath him, as the tails stimulate her, falling against her throbbing wetness. "Negan, touch me, please," Rachel begs, rubbing herself against the whip.

Negan pulls the whip back, and flicks it lightly over her pussy, chuckling as she moans beneath him. "Patience, sweetheart. You keep interrupting me, and i'm gonna have to teach you a damn lesson."

Rachel pouts, her eyes burning into his, pleading with him.

Negan leans over her, his chest hairs brushing against her. "If i untie you, are you going to behave?"

"Yes, Negan."

He unties her wrists, using his hands to keep hers above her head. Negan sucks at her neck, no doubt leaving a mark. He undoes her bra expertly with one hand, whilst grabbing her neck with the other. Tossing it to one side, he trails kisses over her breasts. Sucking and rolling his tongue over her hardening nipples. She bucks her hips against him, his cock rubbing against her hip.

Negan pushes his thigh between her legs, forcing her down. She rubs herself against his thigh, moaning and leaving a wet patch on his trousers as she does. He pushes her back down with his gloved hand, rising to his knees once again. Negan catches sight of the damp patch, and chuckles. "Well would you look at that," he circles her clit with his fingers, then runs them down her lips. He brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking her juices from his leather clad fingers. "Fuck! Your pussy is so sweet, baby."

"Negan, please," she moans.

He chuckles, then grabs the whip, swatting at her inner thigh. "What did i just say? Next time, it'll be harder. Not as hard as this though," he grins, unbuckling his belt.

Rachel bites her bottom lip, as he unleashes his throbbing cock. He removes his trousers, and resumes kneeling over her. "Can i kiss it? Please let me kiss it," she begs.

Negan smiles. Then he brings the whip down against her thigh, harder than the last time. She winces, her thigh stinging. He rubs his hand tenderly over her. Rachel shudders at the feel of the warm leather against her skin. The mixture of pain and pleasure, a beautiful contrast.

"You look like you enjoyed that one," he smiles, running his tongue over his lips. "You really are a dirty, girl, aren't you," Negan grabs her hips, and flips her over onto her stomach.

Rachel immediately goes on all fours, rubbing her ass over his cock. Negan spanks her with his hand, and pushes her back down on the bed. She moans, rubbing herself against the sheets, attempting to get some much needed friction. He pulls out the whip, and flicks it over her ass, the sting of it almost sweet.

"I see what you're doing there, and that, is a fucking, no, no. You get pleasure, when i fucking allow it," he warns her. Negan grabs his scarf. "I think we need to put this back on, since you don't know how to behave," he grins, tying her hands behind her back.

Rachel lies there, her face pressed against the bed. She shivers, as he trails his fingers down her spine. "Negan," she cries, as he whips her ass, over, and over. Rubbing it soothingly each time. Negan lifts her hips, pulling her onto her knees, her face still resting on the bed. Rachel can feel her wetness, trickling down her thighs.

"Fuck!" Negan smiles, running his finger up her inner thigh, marvelling at the juices on his glove. "You're soaked, sweetheart."

Negan drops the whip, and grabs a handful of her hair, pulling her up against him.

Rachel gasps, as she feels his cock twitching against her ass. He cups her breast, massaging it roughly. Negan trails the tails of the whip over her clit, flicking it lightly over her. She rocks her hips against him, and he whips her harder.

"You're a naughty, girl, aren't you," he breathes against her ear.

"Yes," she moans.

Negan whips her stomach. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Negan," Rachel pants, her breath becoming heavy.

He pulls her hair, tilting her head, as he runs kisses over her neck. He drops the whip, and circles her clit. "Oh, god," she moans, as his fingers slide over her. Negan nips and sucks at her shoulder, his own breath becoming heavy, as the tip of his cock rubs against her.

She rolls her hips against his fingers, panting as she feels herself getting close. Then he stops, withdrawing his hand from her. "Negan, please," she begs.

"I don't fucking think so, sweetheart. When you do come, i want it to be all over my cock," he smiles, kissing her neck. He pushes her back down, then runs his fingers underneath her suspenders, spanking her with his other hand. Negan rubs the head of his cock, torturously over her wetness, sending shivers down his own body. "You want this, baby?"

"God, yes! I want it!" She cries.

Negan chuckles. He slowly slides his tip inside her. Rachel pushes her ass back, wanting so much to have him deep inside her. He pulls his head out, and spanks her. The sound of the leather hitting her, driving her to insanity.

"You keep this up, baby, and you're not gonna be able to sit down for at least a week," he growls, stroking her ass.

"I'm sorry, Negan. I'll be good. Please, give it to me," Rachel begs.

"That's a good, girl. As you wish, sweetheart," and he slams into her.

"Oh, god!" She cries, as he fills her completely.

"Not god, baby. It's Negan," he smirks. He slides all the way out of her, then slowly back in, his cock dripping with her juices.

Rachel, unable to grasp at the sheets, bites at them instead. Fuck! He feels so good inside her. Her legs tremble, as he continues to slowly slide his dick in and out of her. She'd swear she could feel him throbbing inside her, or maybe it's her, throbbing against him. "Negan, oh, god! Negan!"

Negan slams into her, faster. His fingers digging into her hips. "Fuck, baby! You feel so fucking good," he groans, as he thrusts his hips against her ass.

"Negan, give it to me!" She cries, moaning with every thrust, as he pounds into her relentlessly.

He grabs the back of her arm, and lifts her up onto her knees, pulling her against him. "Make it yours, baby," he groans, wrapping his gloved hand around her throat.

Rachel spreads her legs further apart, either side of Negan's. She rolls her hips, pushing him deep inside her. A heat builds, wanting so bad to be released. Her thighs tense, as she slides up and down his cock.

Negan feels her tighten around his length. "That's it, baby! Fucking ride it!" He growls, clenching his teeth together, in an attempt to hold his orgasm in.

"Oh, god! Negan!" She screams, as her orgasm hits her, coursing through her entire body, shattering her.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan cries, as he feels her pulsating around him. He bites on her shoulder, and squeezes her neck, as he reaches his own release. He growls against her shoulder, his cock spasming as he comes inside her.

 

Rachel leans back against him, her breath heavy. "You gonna untie me now?"

"I don't know. I kinda like you like this," he smiles, kissing her shoulder softly.

Rachel squeezes herself around his cock.

Negan winces slightly. "Alright, alright," he says, untying her.

They both fall down on the bed. Rachel wraps her arm around him, curling her fingers through his chest hair.

"Fuck, that was fucking awesome," he says, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it was alright," she smiles.

Negan tickles her waist.

"Alright," she laughs. "It was fucking awesome."

"Better," Negan smiles, pulling her closer to him. "What the fuck would i do without you, Rachel?"

"Well, you'd probably just pretty much carry on the way you are," she replies.

"You still think that?" He frowns.

"Yes, you're not the sentimental type, Negan."

"You say that. But i didn't think you had a submissive bone in your body," he smiles, stroking her shoulder.

"True," Rachel says.

They cling to each other, neither one wanting to let go of the other. They stroke one another soothingly, till they fall asleep.

 

 


	7. Detention

Sam sat at her desk, pen in hand, slowly taking notes. She could listen to Negan talk for hours. His voice was like velvet, and he was so passionate. English was definitely her favourite class.

"Are you, actually, writing stuff down? That is so you," comes a chuckle from beside her.

"Shh, i'm trying to listen," Sam frowns.

"Aww, what's the matter? You got a crush on Negan?" She giggles.

Sam shifts uncomfortably in her seat. The only thing she hated about English, was Jenny's constant taunts. She was always trying to get a rise out of her.

"Will you just give it a rest!" Sam snaps.

"Girls!" Negan frowns. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"

Sam stares down at him. "N..no, sorry," she stutters.

"Good, save all the damn gossip for later. There's people here who want to learn," he says raising an eyebrow, and continuing on with the class.

"Ooh, look at that, you made him angry," Jenny whispers. "Aww, i wouldn't go getting your hopes up. I don't think Negan's into boys, and with that stupid haircut, you sure do look like one," she giggles.

Sam pulls back her arm, and slaps her straight across the face. Jenny falls out of her chair.

"What the hell is going on!" Negan yells.

Sam sits there, her face crimson. "She started it."

Negan makes his way over to Jenny, helping her up.

"You stupid bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" Jenny sneers.

"That's enough!" Negan shouts. "Jenny, go get yourself checked out by the school nurse."

Jenny stares at Sam, then leaves.

"You, can stay after class," he says, pointing at Sam.

 

The bell rings, and Sam sits nervously in her seat. She watches everyone leave, then turns her head towards Negan. He takes off his glasses, and sits back in his chair.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" He frowns.

She glances down at her feet. "I...i just," she starts, not able to finish her sentence.

"I can't hear a damn word you're saying, come over here," Negan says.

Sam gets up from her seat, and makes her way over to Negan.

Negan gets out of his seat. "Here, sit," he ushers with his hand.

Sam sits in his seat. Negan sits on the desk next to her.

"Well?" He says.

"She started it," Sam says.

"Did she now?" Negan smiles.

"She was winding me up. She always does," Sam stares at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm not like her, i'm not one of the popular girls. I... i'm not pretty."

Negan frowns. "Who the fuck says you're not pretty?"

Sam looks at him, a little startled. "She did, she said i look like a boy."

"Well she's a fucking idiot. You're hot as hell," Negan smiles.

Sam's cheeks go crimson.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She'll end up amounting to nothing, because she's a dumb shit. But you, you, are fucking smart, and hot. That's gonna take you a long way, sweetheart," he assures her.

She shifts nervously in her seat. "You think so?"

"I fucking know so. That's if you stop slapping the shit out of people," Negan chuckles. "I know what it's like, sweetheart. Some people piss me off so much, that i'd think nothing of bashing their damn heads in. But, you can't just go bashing someone's head in, it's kinda frowned upon and shit," he smiles.

Sam laughs, relaxing a little. "So, what's gonna happen? Am i in trouble?"

Negan stares at her, biting his bottom lip. "Hmm, i'm not sure. I mean, i can't just let this go completely unpunished."

Something about those words, especially the way they come out of his mouth, sends shivers over her body.

"Stand up," he almost whispers, his eyes suddenly dark.

Sam gets up from her seat, as Negan gets down off the desk. She holds onto the desk, her legs shaking slightly. Negan towers above her, his eyes looking her over greedily. He leans into her body. "Are you gonna take your punishment like a good girl?" He whispers in her ear.

Sam attempts to suppress a moan, as his velvety voice sends shivers down her body, creating a heat between her thighs.

"Y..yes," she stutters.

"Good," he smiles, his breath hot against her. "Take your pants off."

Sam's eyes widen. "What, here?"

"Yes, here," Negan breathes against her ear.

Sam looks up at him, then unbuckles her belt, her hands shaking.

Negan gently grabs her hand. "Try and relax. I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to," he says sincerely.

Sam nods. Her eyes don't leave his, as she undoes her jeans. She kicks her shoes off, then slowly pulls her jeans over her thighs. She scolds herself mentally for wearing boy shorts.

But as Negan watches her jeans drop to the floor, he definitely doesn't mind. In fact, he groans at the sight of her. Licking his lips, he fights the urge to pick the belt up off the floor. "Turn around," he whispers.

Sam turns, resting her hands on the desk. Negan trails his fingers down her back, and even through her t-shirt, it gives her shivers. He brings his hand down on her ass, the sound of it echoing in the empty room. Sam winces, her eyes open wide. He rubs his hand over her backside, and it pretty much covers her entire ass cheek. The feel of his rough fingers over her soft skin, elicits a moan from her.

Negan chuckles, and brings his hand down again. The force of it, making her lean further over the desk. He catches a glimpse of the wetness pooling through her shorts, and groans, bringing his hand down again.

"Fuck! You're a naughty, girl, aren't you," Negan growls, spanking her again.

"Yes!" Sam moans.

"Look at you, you're soaking wet," he smirks, rubbing his hand over her ass.

Sam stands up on her toes, his fingers slipping over her wetness.

Negan pushes her back down, and spanks her again. "You really are a naughty, girl," he chuckles. He leans over her, his cock pressing against her ass. "You see what you've done to me, sweetheart. You ever been with a man?"

"Yes, i mean, no. It was a boy, and just the once," Sam answers, her breath heavy.

Negan smiles, his fingers trailing her thigh. "You want me to stop, sweetheart, then tell me to stop," he groans, his fingers slipping between her thighs.

"Oh, god," Sam moans, as his fingers slide over her wetness. "Please, don't stop."

Negan chuckles. He stands behind her, and removes his tie. Negan pulls her arms behind her back, and binds her wrists together. Slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of her shorts, he pulls them slowly down her legs. "Fuck me! Now that, is fucking beautiful," he smiles, admiring the view. He leans over her, running kisses over her neck. Negan's lip collide with hers as he strokes her hair. "You want me inside you?"

"Yes," Sam moans against his mouth. Her face rests against the desk, as Negan nips at her jawline. He unbuckles his belt, and she gasps, as he rubs the head of his cock over her clit. Negan slowly slides himself inside her.

"Oh, god!" She cries, as he fills her completely.

"Fuck! You're so tight," Negan groans, slowly rolling his hips. He grinds himself deep inside her, his fingers digging into her hips.

Sam pushes her ass back against him, feeling him go deeper.

Negan splays his hand across her back, and begins to move in and out of her, slowly. He chuckles, as Sam pulls at her restraints. "Nope, you're not going anywhere, sweetheart," he smiles, jerking his hips forward sharply. "You keep doing that, and i'm just gonna fuck you harder," he warns her.

Sam smiles, and pulls at her restraints once again. She winces, as Negan spanks her hard, then thrusts deep inside her. Negan moves his hips faster, pounding into her. "Negan," she moans. "Oh, god! I'm close!"

"Fuck!" Negan growls, thrusting into her relentlessly. "Take it, baby!"

Sam moans with every thrust, her toes begin to tingle as her orgasm builds. "Fuck! Negan!" She moans, as her orgasm hits her.

Negan groans, as he feels her pulsating against his cock. He loses his rhythm as he approaches his own orgasm. Negan pulls out of her, stroking himself as he shoots his load over her ass. "Fuck!"

Negan unties her, and turns her towards him, kissing her softly. "You learned your lesson?" He smiles.

"Yes," Sam smiles, holding onto him.

"Good. Because next time, i'll be taking a fucking belt to that ass," Negan smirks.

Sam's eyes light up at the thought. "Maybe i'll have to forget to do my homework, so i can get a little one on one with you?"

Negan kisses her forehead. "Sweetheart. You ever want a little one on one, all you have to do is ask."


	8. Detention part 2

Sam places the books on the shelves. She helped out in the library every Friday after school, but today, the library is dead.

"I'm going to get off now," Mrs Rose says.

"Okay, i'm just gonna sort these books out, then i'll be done," Sam smiles.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Mrs Rose waves, leaving the library.

Sam hums quietly, as she attempts to put the books back in order.

"I fucking love that song," comes a voice from behind her, startling her.

Sam turns around. "Negan," she smiles. "You scared me."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't resist," he smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sam stands on her toes, her hands resting on his shoulders, as she kisses him softly. Negan brushes his fingers over her neck, his thumb stroking her jawline.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since the other day," he whispers against her mouth.

"Really?" Sam smiles, running her hands through his hair.

"Fuck yeah!" Negan smirks, sucking on her bottom lip. "You were late to class this morning, don't think i didn't fucking notice."

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to be late," she pouts.

"Hmm, i'll bet that's exactly what you meant to do," Negan smiles, running kisses over neck. He tilts her head back slightly, his kisses replaced with bites.

Sam moans, as he sucks on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Negan whispers, his teeth tugging gently on her earlobe.

"Yes," she moans, clawing at his shoulders. Sam runs her hand down the front of his shirt, not stopping until her hand finds his throbbing erection.

Negan grabs her wrist, pulling her hand away from his length. "Ah ah, i'm not gonna make it easy for you," he smirks, biting on her bottom lip. He pushes her over to the library desk. Negan unbuckles his belt, pulling it off his pants. "Turn around," he demands, his eyes dark with lust.

Sam turns around holding onto the desk in front of her. Negan brings his hands round to the front of her jeans, undoing the buttons. He pulls them down her legs. Sam shuffles out of her shoes, as Negan kneels behind her, enjoying the view.

"Fuck! That, is one sexy ass!" Negan smiles, licking his lips. "Time to make it mine, sweetheart," he gets to his feet, running his hand over her panties. He slides a finger inside the waistband. "These, are just in the fucking way," he smiles, pulling them down her legs. Negan runs his fingers tenderly over the back of her leg, smiling as she breaks out in gooseflesh. "Look, at, that! You can still see my hand print from last time! I fucking love that," Negan chuckles. "Lets see if we can do better this time," he whispers in her ear.

Negan grabs the belt off the floor, rolling it into a loop. He pulls his arm back, then brings the belt down on her ass.

Fuck! It hurts more than the last time, but damn, the sound of it against her, has her instantly wet.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Negan smiles.

"Yes," Sam moans.

Negan belts her again, his cock straining against his pants at the sight of her.

"More," she pleads.

"Fuck," Negan groans, bringing the belt down. He strokes her ass gently with his other hand, caressing the growing welts, before bringing the belt down again. "You had enough yet, sweetheart?"

Sam shakes her head. "No."

Negan smiles, his eyes alight. He brings the belt down again, and again, grunting with every strike. Negan stops, as her legs begin to shake. He kneels behind her, and blows gently over the welts on her ass.

Sam lets out a deep breath, taking great pleasure from this much needed relief.

Negan stands, and turns her towards him, kissing her softly. He groans, as his cock rubs uncomfortably against his pants. "You've fucking earned this," he whispers, pressing his erection against her hip. Negan lays her down, and Sam winces, as her ass makes contact with the desk. He unzips himself, his throbbing cock springing out of his boxers. Negan pulls her hips towards him, her ass gratefully losing contact with the desk.

Sam moans, as he rolls his fingers over her clit, every touch sending sparks through her body. Negan teases his cock over her wetness, slowly sliding the tip up and down her. "Negan," she gasps, as he slides inside her, not stopping until he's balls deep. His hands grasping at her hips, he rolls his own slowly, grinding himself against her. Negan's hairs brush against her clit, creating a heat so much stronger than the last time.

"Fuck! You feel so good," Negan groans, his hips continuing their slow pace. Negan leans over her, his fingers curling underneath her t-shirt, pulling it over her head. He trails his fingers over her breasts, rolling his thumb over her nipple. He brings his head down, taking her nipple in his mouth. Negan swirls his tongue teasingly over her hardened nipple, before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Sam pulls at the buttons of Negan's shirt, exposing his salt and pepper filled chest. She pulls his face to hers, kissing him passionately, as she curls her fingers through his chest hair. Sam wraps her legs around his waist, bringing her hips up to meet his. "Oh god," she moans, as he grinds deep inside her, the head of his cock reaching her sweet spot.

"Fuck me!" Negan growls, as he thrusts his hips slowly, his cock dripping with her juices. His fingers curl round the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her throat as she claws at his shoulders. "You fucking like that?"

"Yes, god yes!" Sam cries, her head tilting back against the desk.

Negan trails kisses over her neck, nipping and sucking at her jawline. He grabs her hands from his shoulders, and pins them against the desk. Negan thrusts his hips harder, his balls smacking against her ass.

"Oh god! Negan! Don't stop!" Sam moans, writhing beneath him.

Negan continues his hard, yet slow pace. "You're such a naughty, girl, aren't you," he growls, his hips slamming against her.

"Yes! Please, fuck me like i've been bad," she begs.

"Fuck yeah!" Negan groans. He pounds into her faster, panting with every thrust. He squeezes her wrists tightly, feeling himself getting close to his orgasm.

With every thrust, Sam feels the heat building inside her, yearning to be released. Negan's legs buckle slightly, as she tightens around his cock. The sound of his hips smacking against hers, echoes through the library. "Negan! Oh god!" Sam arches her back, as her orgasm rips through her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Negan pants, the feel of her pulsating against his cock sending him over the edge. In the excitement, he almost forgets to pull out, only doing so at the very last second. He shoots his load over her stomach and breasts, rubbing the tip off his cock over her clit.

Negan leans over her, his lip curling into a smile. "Damn. You, are something else, you know that?"

"You think so?" Sam smiles.

"I fucking know so, sweetheart," Negan grins, kissing her nose.

Negan buttons his shirt up, as Sam goes about dressing herself. Sam winces as she pulls her jeans over her ass.

"Your ass a little tender?" Negan chuckles.

"Little is an understatement. I don't think i'm gonna be able to sit down for a while," Sam frowns.

"Good," Negan smiles, stroking her hair. "Now i know, that every time you sit down, you'll think of me."


	9. Negan does Sex Ed

"I'll flip you for it."

"I'm not fucking flipping you for it," Negan frowns, as Rick flips the coin. "Heads!"

"And it's tails! Can you believe that?" Rick smiles.

"Best of three," Negan pleads.

"No, and good luck with the class, you're gonna need it," Rick laughs, patting him on the back.

"Fuck you, asshole," Negan frowns.

Negan begrudgingly makes his way down the corridor and opens the classroom door. He's greeted by about thirty teenagers, sitting behind their desks. Negan walks to the front of the class. _This is fucking bullshit!_ He thinks, as he stares at the faces in front of him. He grabs a bunch of papers out of a box on the desk. _The fuck is this shit?_ Negan frowns.

"You all know the ins and outs of sex, right? I mean, you're seventeen, so most of you are probably fucking already," Negan raises an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" Shouts a boy in the front row.

"Except for him, he's obviously still a virgin," Negan smiles.

The class laugh in response, and Negan relaxes a little.

"Right. The whole point of sex, apparently, is to make babies. I disagree, but what the fuck ever. If you don't want to make babies, then you'll want to wrap the fuck up. Friend of mine just had a kid, said when it came out, it was like watching his favourite bar burn down. Gross as shit, right?" Negan says, sitting on top of the desk.

"Can't you just pull out?" A boy at the back asks.

"Ninety percent of you are here because your Dads promised your Moms they'd pull out. So that's probably not a good fucking idea," Negan answers. "It's not just babies you have to worry about. There's a million fucking diseases that'll make your dick shrivel up and drop the fuck off."

"Not if you do the finger test," a boy laughs.

Negan frowns. "Finger test? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Little scratch and sniff. If it smells alright, then you're good to go," he laughs.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing i've ever heard! You think the clap has a smell? Or HIV?" Negan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, i just thought-," the boy starts.

"Well, you might want to think a little less, cos it ain't working out too great for you. You'll have a lot to fucking think about when you can't use your dick anymore, so good luck with that," Negan says. "You see, this, ladies. Is what you have to contend with. Use him, as a reminder. Next time you think about raw dogging. This asshole, Mr VD here, is probably what you're gonna be dealing with. So get them to wrap that shit up. You can't trust a guy to be carrying condom's. So carry your own."

"Isn't that kinda slutty?" One of the girls asks.

Negan shakes his head. "No, it fucking isn't. Those that think it is, will probably end up living in some trailer park with four kids by the time they're twenty one. Don't go through life giving a shit what people think. It's your life, so fucking own it. A guy tells you he's gonna pull out, he's fucking lying. Same goes if you're giving him head. You know that motherfucker's gonna just blow his load right in your mouth, so watch out," he points a finger at the class.

Negan rummages through the box on the desk. "Jesus Christ!" His eyes widen as he pulls out a model of a penis. "Don't be frightened, ladies. They're not all this big."

"Except for mine," one of his students jokes.

"I'll also warn you girls, if a guy talks about how big his dick is, then it's probably not much more than a mini hotdog," Negan smiles. "Right, who's gonna come up and demonstrate how to put on a condom?"

Silence fills the room.

"No one? How about you, VD boy? You could use the practice, come on," Negan ushers with his hand.

The boy apprehensively gets up from his desk and makes his way to the front of the class.

"Here, do your fucking best," Negan says, passing him a condom.

He takes it, staring at the wrapper. "Do i have to?"

"I had to do this damn lesson, even though i didn't fucking want to, so yeah. Stop being such a fucking pussy," Negan says.

The boy struggles to open the packet, and the class start to giggle. He finally gets it out and places it on top of the model.

"Nope, that's upside down. See," Negan demonstrates. "You won't be able to roll it down. Let me show you," Negan says, turning it the right way round. "You wanna pinch the end of the condom, so you've got some fucking breathing space. Then you just, roll it down, like this. Now, you try," Negan removes the condom.

The boy tries again, the way Negan showed him.

"Not fucking bad, maybe you're not a total loss after all," Negan smiles, patting him on the back.

The boy smiles proudly, then goes back to his seat.

"There are lots of ways to prevent getting pregnant. Any of you girls know other kinds of birth control?" Negan quizzes, looking around the class.

"The pill," says a girl at the back.

"Yeah, and that's the most commonly used one. Of course, nothing is a hundred percent. But that fucker, if you use it properly, is pretty fucking successful," Negan says.

"My mom got pregnant on the pill," a girl calls out.

"Like i said, nothing is a hundred percent. But there could be all kinds of fucking reasons why that shit don't work. Forgetting to take it, skipping a day here and there. Getting blind ass drunk. Other meds fucking around with it. Also, if you're sick, or you get the shits, then it's probably not gonna fucking work," Negan points out. "There's a whole shitload of birth control out there, that you don't have to remember to take. Coils, patches, those fucking things that they stick in your arm."

"Implant?" Someone shouts.

"That's the fucking one. But remember, those won't protect you against diseases. So, unless you're in a committed relationship, wrap the fuck up," Negan digs through the box on his desk. "Now we're fucking talking," Negan smiles, as he pulls out a poster. The poster has a pretty accurate drawing of a vagina. Negan clips the poster to the white board. "This, is the holy fucking grail in life, the p..," Negan looks around the class and finds himself blushing slightly, as a sea of female eyes focus on him. "Vagina," he says, instead, trying to sound more professional. "I'm guessing you all know by now what a vagina looks like. Even if you haven't seen one in real life."

"That one's like an old lady vagina," a boy shouts out.

Negan frowns. "How's that?"

"It's all hairy," the boy laughs.

"What, you don't think they should be?" Negan asks. "Come on, i'm asking a serious fucking question, so answer."

The boy pulls his face. "No, it's disgusting!"

"Tell me this, do you shave down there?" Negan asks.

The boy looks down at his feet quietly.

"No, i didn't fucking think so. Let me tell you guys something. Vaginas, come in all shapes, sizes and colours. And each one, is fucking beautiful in it's own way, whether it's smooth, or not. If you're lucky enough to have one on a regular basis, trust me, you're not going to give two shits if it's covered in hair or not, cos they all feel good," Negan says. "One thing that is important, is knowing where the fuck everything is. I mean, you get down there and have no fucking clue what you're doing, she's not gonna invite you down there again, is she? So, can any of you guys tell me, what is the most sensitive part. I'm not asking you ladies, cos you already know."

Negan is met with silence from the class.

"Come on! You're telling me, that none of you fuckers know the most sensitive part of a woman? Jesus Christ!" Negan takes his finger and points at the picture. "The clitoris! Knowing where that is, is the difference between, yeah it was nice, and, holy fuck! I can't fucking walk!" Negan smiles. "Now, i'm not gonna go into too much detail. Fuck if i'm gonna give all my secrets to you sorry shits! So the important thing, is to be able to read a woman's body. You do that, and you'll be beating off pussy with a stick."

"Yeah, but how?" A boy asks.

"The fuck did i just say? This isn't a fucking, Coach Negan shares all his bedroom secrets class! You motherfuckers will have to learn the hard way, trial and fucking error! Just don't go in there like it's an all you can eat buffet, but you only got five minutes on the clock. Take your damn time. Savour it." Negan looks around the class. He clears his throat as his eyes meet with several of the females in the class. "Any fucking hoo," he changes the subject, rummaging through the box once again. "Consent," Negan nods. "Now that's an important thing to talk about. You'd think it wouldn't need discussing. But apparently, some fuckers don't understand, that no means fucking no! That goes for fucking everyone!"

"What, like virgin over there," one of the boys laughs, pointing at a boy behind him.

"Yes! Do you own his fucking dick?"

The boy shuffles in his seat. "No."

"Then mind your damn business! No one owns your dick, or your pu.. vagina, except you, unless you say fucking otherwise. Don't let none of these assholes dictate when you fucking use it. It's yours! Fucking own it!" Negan says, sincerely. "I'm not joking around with this shit, it ain't no laughing matter. No, means no!"

"But what if she's wearing next to nothing?" A boy asks.

"What the fuck did i just say?" Negan shoots him a serious look.

"But where's the line?" The boy asks.

"There is no fucking line! No means fucking no! I'd watch out for him, girls," Negan points a finger.

"But what if she's dressed like a whore?" The boy questions.

Negan stares at him. "I saw your Mom up at Hooters dressed like a whore, as you put it. Did i just randomly stick my dick in her? No, i fucking asked first, cos that's the polite thing to do."

"Wait, what?" The boy says, confused.

"Next fucking question," Negan says.

A girl puts her hand up.

"Go on," Negan says.

"What if you're with someone, and they ask you to do something you don't want to?" She asks.

"Don't ever do something you don't want to. The whole point of sex, other than making babies, is to enjoy yourself. If you're not comfortable with something, then don't do it. And if the guy your with doesn't like that, then he can just fuck right fucking off! Go find yourself someone who appreciates you for who you are. The sooner you ladies realise that you hold the key to the holy fucking grail, the better off you'll be," Negan smiles.

"But guys go round calling you vanilla if you don't do what they ask," she says.

Negan frowns. "Give me a for instance."

"Butt stuff," she says, trying not to giggle.

Negan nods. "Alright. Next time a guy asks you to do butt stuff. Ask him to go first."

"That's gross!" A boy shouts out.

"You think so?" Negan asks.

"Yeah, i don't wanna get fucked in the ass!" The boy adds.

"Well what makes you think she would then? Her ass is the same ass yours. In fact! Men are more likely to get pleasure from butt stuff than women, because of the prostate gland," Negan points out. "Relationships, are all about give and take. Fucking compromise! And don't go thinking you can just slip it the fuck in there whenever you like. Doesn't fucking work like that. Ass isn't like pussy. You think you can just whack it right in there and start fucking away? Then you've been watching too much porn. They get their asses all washed out beforehand, shit ton of lube, and probably a big fat fucking paycheck!"

Negan walks over to the box on his desk.

"Looks like i've covered everything," he smiles, feeling quite proud of himself. "I think i did a good fucking job! What do you motherfuckers think?"

"You did good, Coach," a girl smiles.

"I fucking did, didn't i," he smiles. "Right, you all get one of these. And none of you fuckers are leaving this class without one," he says, holding up a bag. "There's some condoms in there. And some leaflets and shit on safe sex, contraception, all that kinda crap. Make sure you fucking read it. That includes you boys as well."

Negan watches as his students each take a bag and leave. He leans back against the desk, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was an interesting take on sex ed," a voice startles him.

Negan looks up. "Claire, you were listening?" He smiles.

"Yes, my English class finished fifteen minutes ago, students couldn't wait to get out of there," she laughs.

"Look, i didn't want to do the fucking thing. It was either me, or Rick. He would've probably done better," Negan shrugs.

"I'm not so sure about that. As crude as you were, i thought you actually did quite well," she assures him.

"Really?" Negan asks, licking his lips. "Maybe you and i could have a little one on one sex ed later?"

"We'll have to see about that," she smiles, beginning to walk away. She stops at the door and turns to him. "What you said, about butt stuff. I'll remember that next time you try and stick it in my ass."

Negan chuckles, and follows her out of the door.

 

 


	10. Sweaty Negan

They were surrounded by the dead, the sound of gunfire still ringing in their ears. Negan swings Lucille at a walker, it's brains splattering against the wall.

Lucy watches him from the other side of the yard. Now would be the perfect time to take him out, or it would be if her gun wasn't empty. While the dead are distracted by Negan, Lucy makes a run for the trailer, slamming the door behind her. "Christ! It's hot in here!" She frowns. Lucy peeks out through the partially boarded up window. Negan is limping, so she guesses he won't have long after all.

Suddenly, the door swings open. Lucy aims her gun at Negan as he closes the door behind him.

"Woah!" Negan frowns, holding his hands up. "Watch where you're fucking pointing that, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart, asshole!" Lucy spits.

Negan smiles. "You know, i'm thinking that's empty. Otherwise you'd have put a bullet in me by now."

"You really want to try me?" She warns him.

"Look, we're both fucking stuck in here for the foreseeable future. So maybe we should try and get the fuck along? Get back to killing each other later?" Negan suggests with a smile.

"Fuck you!" Lucy curses.

Negan brings his hands down. "Well that would be a damn fine way to pass the time."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She frowns.

"Hey, i'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation," Negan smirks. "You gonna lower that gun now? I mean, i know it's empty. But i'd rather you didn't point it at me, if it's all the same."

Lucy breathes deeply, then tucks the gun into her belt. She walks to the other side of the trailer.

"Damn! It's hot as shit in here!" Negan takes off his jacket. He limps his way towards her.

"You stay over there!" Lucy snaps at him.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," Negan smiles.

"And don't call me that! In fact, don't talk to me at all," Lucy frowns.

"How the fuck are we supposed to pass the time?" Negan asks, bemused.

"Quietly," she says, turning away from him.

"Well that sounds boring as fuck," Negan pouts childishly. He sits down, wincing slightly. "So which group are you with?"

Lucy ignores him in the hopes that he'll shut up.

"Whichever group it is, they must have kept you well hidden, because i'd sure as shit remember you," Negan bites his lip.

Lucy sighs. "What did i just say?"

"Come on. Surely you can tell me which group you're with? Why don't we start with your name?" Negan asks.

"My name is, shut the hell up!" She snaps.

Negan chuckles. "Well that's a fucking mouthful."

Lucy rolls her eyes.

"You're wearing the same colour armband as Rick. So i'm gonna say you're with Alexandria," Negan smiles.

Lucy continues to pace slowly backwards and forwards.

"You're gonna tire yourself out doing that. Overheat yourself too. I'm fucking sweating already," Negan wipes at his brow. "So what's your name?"

"None of your business," Lucy mumbles.

"Fine, be like that," Negan rolls his eyes. He shifts uncomfortably on the floor.

Lucy looks over at him. "You been shot?"

"Oh, now you want to talk. Now that there's a fucking possibility i might be dying," Negan rolls his eyes. "It barely grazed me."

"Shame," Lucy smiles.

"Well aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine," Negan frowns.

Lucy sits on the other side of the trailer. They both sit in silence, for all of ten minutes.

"You got any water? My mouth is dryer than Gandhi's flip flop," Negan whines.

Lucy smiles briefly. She opens up her backpack and takes out a bottle of water. Lucy takes a long drink, then places it on the floor beside her.

"Aww, come on!" Negan moans. "It's hot as fuck in here!"

"If I give you a drink, will you shut up?" Lucy asks.

Negan stares over at her and smiles. "Sure."

Lucy makes her way over to Negan and passes him the bottle.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he smiles, then takes a drink.

"I told you not to call me that," she frowns.

"Tell me your name then," Negan grins.

She rolls her eyes. "It's Lucy, and we had a deal, no talking."

Negan stares up at her. "Lucy. That's a beautiful name."

"No, it's not. And shut up, or you won't be getting anymore water," she grabs the bottle from him. Lucy sits opposite him, leaning against the wall.

Negan makes a zip gesture over his mouth.

"Good," Lucy nods.

Negan drums his fingers on the floor. The sound of the dead outside fills the trailer. Lucy takes a handkerchief out of her backpack, and takes a handful of deer.

Negan raises an eyebrow. "Hey, can i get me some of that?"

"No," she says through a mouthful of food.

"Come on, i'm fucking hungry," he pleads.

"You should've brought your own food then," she smiles.

"Well if i'd known your group was gonna attack me, and that i was gonna end up stuck in a fucking trailer, then i would have," Negan says.

Lucy gets up and holds the handkerchief out to him. "Here, just don't eat it all."

Negan takes a handful. "Thanks," he crams it into his mouth. "Can i get some more water?"

Lucy throws the bottle at him, and it lands in his crotch. Negan inhales sharply, his hands going to his crotch. Lucy struggles to hold in a laugh.

Negan's hands go from his dick, to his throat. His face goes read, as he tries to catch his breath.

Lucy frowns. "Stop messing about."

Negan leans on all fours, as he attempts to cough up the piece of meat stuck in his throat.

"Shit!" Lucy panics, making her way over to him. She doesn't have to time to realise that this is a good thing, because instinct kicks in. Lucy hits him sharply between the shoulder blades. It doesn't work. She kneels behind him, wrapping her arms beneath his rib cage. Lucy thrusts firmly. The piece of meat goes flying across the room, hitting the wall. Negan takes a much needed breath, and sighs with relief, leaning back against her. Lucy breathes a sigh of relief also, her arms still wrapped around him. Then reality kicks in. "Fuck!" She frowns, letting go of him.

Negan falls backwards, smacking his head on the floor. "Ow! Jesus!" He frowns. He sits up, rubbing the back of his head. Negan looks over at her, his mouth creeping into a smile. "You just saved my life."

"I didn't mean to," Lucy looks at her feet.

"But you did. Why would you do that?" Negan asks.

"Instinct, okay. That's what good people do, Negan," Lucy sneers.

"You don't think i'm a good guy?" Negan frowns.

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Lucy says.

Negan chuckles. "So you think you're the good guys then?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. So be a good boy, and choke on some more meat," Lucy tosses a piece at him.

Negan catches it, and pops it in his mouth with a smile. He chews excessively, the previous choking episode not lost on him. Negan takes a sip from the bottle beside him. He grunts lightly as he stands up.

Lucy looks up at him. She has to admit, he's quite an intimidating sight, and she feels quite small in comparison. Negan kneels in front of her. He winces slightly, using his left hand to take some of the weight from his thigh. He hands her the bottle. His face is close enough to hers that she can feel his breath on her skin. She shifts uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Negan smiles, biting his bottom lip. He sits to her left, not taking his eyes off her. "You think you could work your magic on my leg?"

"No," she says.

"Come on. You could at least take a look at it," Negan smiles.

"What's the point? I'm not wasting my supplies on you," Lucy says.

"Fucking charming," Negan pouts.

Negan spends the next five minutes fidgeting on the floor, as well as huffing every thirty seconds.

"For Christ's sake!" Lucy snaps, grabbing her backpack. "Take your pants down."

Negan grins from ear to ear. "Fuck yeah! Now we're fucking talking!"

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Not that! Your wound, i'll take a look at it."

"Oh," Negan smiles apologetically. He stands up and unbuckles his belt, pulling his pants down to his knees.

Lucy kneels down in front of him.

"While you're down there," he teases. Lucy squeezes his thigh. "Ah! Fuck! I was just joking," Negan winces. "Unless you were up for it?"

"I'm definitely not up for it. Do you want me to look at it or not?" She asks.

"Okay okay, i'm sorry. I'll be serious now," Negan says, trying not to smile, and failing.

Lucy goes over to where Negan's jacket lies on the floor and grabs his neck scarf. She grabs the bottle, pouring water on the scarf, and begins to clean his wound. "You'll be fine. People like you always are."

Negan stares down at her. "And yet here you are, helping me out."

"Like i said, i'm a good person, and this, is what good people do," Lucy says.

"Really? Were you a good person when you killed my men in their sleep?" Negan asks.

Lucy looks up at him, then goes about cleaning his wound. "I had nothing to do with that."

Negan smiles. "You weren't there, at the satellite outpost?"

Lucy grabs a bandage from her backpack, and begins to wrap it round his thigh. "No, i wasn't."

Negan watches her at work, and damn if she isn't sending shivers up his spine with every touch. He looks down at himself. Fuck! He thinks, as he notices his growing erection. Think bad thoughts, for fuck sake!

Lucy ties off the bandage. "All done," she stares up at him, then quickly looks back down again. "Jesus, Negan!" She holds back a smile.

"I'm sorry. It's not like i was thinking dirty thoughts. It's just, you're really fucking hot!" He smiles.

"Yeah, well. I'm trying to do you a favour and-," she starts.

"What do you want me to do? Fucking chop it off? Take it as a compliment, sweetheart, i mean, Lucy."

Lucy giggles behind the back of her hand.

Negan's eye's light up. "Are you laughing?"

Lucy turns around and rummages through her backpack. "No."

"You were definitely fucking laughing," Negan smiles, buckling his belt.

"I was not," she says, trying to compose herself. Lucy peeks out of the window.

Negan stands beside her. "They're not gonna clear anytime soon. My men aren't coming out of there either. We're probably gonna be here for the night."

Lucy sits back down and takes a drink. She offers it to Negan. He takes it with a smile, sitting beside her. He runs a hand over his thigh. "Feels much better. So what did you do before?"

"I cleaned your leg up, doesn't mean we're besties," Lucy frowns.

"Don't be like that. I got an idea. Why don't we play a game?" Negan grins.

"No," Lucy says.

"Come on, i think you'll like it. If you can guess what i did before, then when my men get me out of here, i'll let you walk right on back to Alexandria," Negan smiles.

"Yeah, sure," she says sarcastically.

"Hey, i'm a man of my word," Negan assures her.

Lucy looks at him distrustfully. "Fine," she sighs.

"However, if i guess what you did, you have to stay here at the sanctuary," Negan smiles.

Lucy's eyes widen. "What? There's no way that's happening!"

"Lucy. I think you're running out of fucking options, don't you? It's a good offer. One that ensures you're still breathing tomorrow."

"You're an asshole!" Lucy snaps.

"I know," Negan chuckles. "You wanna go first?"

"No," Lucy says, looking down at her feet.

"Okay," Negan chews on his bottom lip. "Well, you just saved my life, even though you hate me. So you obviously care about people," Negan points a finger at her. "A nurse, you gotta be a nurse."

Lucy shakes her head. "Nope."

"Fuck! I thought i had it," Negan frowns. "Your turn."

Lucy taps her foot against the floor. "Lawyer?"

Negan laughs. "A lawyer? Really?"

"Yeah. They like to talk bullshit too," Lucy smiles.

"Did you just do a joke?" Negan grins.

"It wasn't a joke," she says.

"Either way, you're wrong. So my turn," Negan slicks his hair back with his hand. "Hmm, let me fucking think. I know, a psychiatrist."

"No," she smiles. "My turn," she thinks for a minute. "One of those, annoying assholes who knock on your door and try to sell you shit?"

"No," Negan smiles. "Science teacher?"

Lucy stares at him.

"Oh shit! Is that right?" Negan grins.

"No, it isn't," Lucy says.

"I must've been fucking close though, the look you just gave me says i was," Negan points out.

"My turn," she looks him over for a moment. "You're foul mouthed. You have no sense of personal space."

"You're supposed to be guessing, not doing a fucking profile on me," Negan interrupts.

"Shut up, i'm trying to think," her eyes widen, and she begins to laugh. "Highschool coach?"

Negan's face drops. "Motherfucker!"

"Am i right?" Lucy asks with a smile.

"That's bullshit! How the hell did you get that?" He frowns.

"That's what i used to do, before. I was a highschool coach," she smiles.

Negan licks his lips. "You're shitting me?"

Lucy shakes her head. "I shit you not."

"What are the fucking odds?" He smiles. "I fucking love female coaches."

Lucy raises an eyebrow. "I'm starting to think you just love anything female."

"Don't sell yourself short," Negan smiles.

"I'm not, but you're basically a dog on heat," Lucy says.

Negan laughs hard, his nose crinkling. "Oh, shit! I can't fucking argue with that!"

"Did you ever get that on parents evening? You know, were nobody turns up to see you, because they obviously don't give a shit how their kid's doing in gym?" Lucy laughs.

Negan chuckles. "All the fucking time. But, i normally saw parents night as an opportunity to check out all the single moms."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "You're vulgar, you know that?"

"I do," Negan smiles. "But you know what? It fucking works."

"I refuse to believe that," Lucy says.

"Believe what you want. But women love a guy with confidence," Negan says.

"Confidence? That's not exactly what i'd call it. Arrogance maybe," Lucy smiles.

"What the fuck ever, gets me fucking laid, so i don't give a shit," Negan smiles. "Do you have someone? Back at Alexandria?"

"That's none of your business," Lucy says.

"Come on, i thought we were finally fucking getting somewhere. Oh, wait! Are you Rick's girl? If you are, i'm gonna up my game, because that would be fucking hilarious!" Negan chuckles.

"No, i'm not with Rick. I'm not with anyone, happy?"

"Fucking ecstatic!" Negan smirks. "So what else you got in that backpack?"

"Why? You gonna take everything i have? After i just saved your life," she frowns.

Negan puts his hands up. "Chill the fuck out, i'm just asking."

Lucy grabs her backpack. "More water, some more deer meat. Bandages, a spoon, clean socks and underwear-," she says.

"Hey wait, can i get a look at that?" Negan smiles suggestively.

Lucy stares at him. "No, you can't," she continues looking through the bag. "Some matches, a torch, and a bottle of alcohol."

"What kind of alcohol?" Negan asks, wiping at his brow.

"Whiskey," she says, zipping up her bag.

"What are you doing with a bottle of whiskey in your bag? Do you have a drink problem? Because, i can help you through that, sweetheart," Negan smiles.

"No, i don't have a drink problem. I was going to use it on you, or the dead, whichever got in my way first," Lucy smiles.

Negan places his hand on his chest. "That hurts," he teases. "Seriously though, death by fire. That is last on my fucking list of ways i'd want to go."

Lucy shrugs. "We've all gotta go sometime."

"True, but i'd rather not be burned alive, if it's all the same," Negan smiles. "Also, it's fucking criminal to waste a perfectly good bottle of whiskey."

"Well, don't get in my way," she smiles.

"Why don't you crack that bottle open, i could do with a drink," Negan licks his lip. "My mouth's dry as shit!"

"Your mouth's dry, because it's hot in here," she wipes at her own brow. "Drink won't help."

"It'll fill some time. No offence, but you're not exactly good company," Negan says. "We could play a game."

"What is it with you and games?" She shakes her head. "I'm not playing anymore games with you."

"Come on. It's a drinking game, you must've played it before. The i've never one," Negan smiles.

"I have played that before, but we're not playing it," she insists.

Negan pouts childishly, and she struggles to hold in a laugh. "Stop that," she says.

"Why?" Negan asks.

"Because you look stupid," Lucy says.

"No i don't, i look adorable as fuck!" Negan grins.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"So you'll play with me?" Negan beams.

"That sounds so wrong," she says.

"Woah, check you out with the dirty mind. Maybe you don't wanna play this game because you're afraid what i might find out about you," he smiles.

"I'm not afraid," Lucy frowns.

"So you'll play?" Negan asks.

Lucy stares at him. "Fine."

Negan rubs his hands together. "Fucking awesome!"

Lucy takes the bottle of whiskey from her bag.

Negan lifts himself slightly, peering into the bag. "Any chance you've got any fucking glasses in there?"

"I'm not Mary fucking Poppins! We'll have to drink from the cap."

"Okay, let me go first!" Negan grins. He takes the cap off and fills it. "I've never, fucked a guy."

"What kind of turn is that?" She complains.

Negan holds out the cap. "A genuine one, so drink the fuck up."

Lucy downs it in one, the whiskey burning the back of her throat. She fills it again. "I never, had a whole bunch of wives."

"Come on, you're just taking the piss," Negan huffs.

"It's a genuine turn, so drink the fuck up," she smiles, holding out the cap.

Negan takes the cap. "Alright, i see your point. No more stupid fucking turns from now on," he smiles, then downs the drink. "Ooh, that's warm."

"I know," Lucy smiles.

"Okay. I never.. fuck! This is hard, trying to think of shit i haven't done, because there's very little i haven't fucking done," Negan chuckles.

"Take your turn, or take a drink," Lucy says.

"Fuck. I've never, killed a woman."

"No, i bet you just have your minions do it for you," Lucy snorts.

"I fucking love women, so i spare them whenever i can. I can honestly say, hand on fucking heart, that i have never killed a woman, or, ordered one to be killed," Negan says.

Lucy downs the whiskey. "Well congratulations. You should be proud of yourself," she takes of her plaid shirt, the heat getting the better of her.

Negan swallows deeply as his eyes go straight to her cleavage. He looks up at her, hoping she hasn't noticed. Luckily for him, she's focused on refilling the bottle cap.

"My turn," she smiles. "I've never, had a one night stand."

"Oh, come on! That's gotta be bullshit! How in the holy fuck, have you never had a one night stand?" He asks in disbelief.

"I got married to my highschool sweetheart. We were still together when all this began," she looks down at the floor, her face grave. "He didn't make it."

Negan's face softens. He's torn between feeling sympathetic, and feeling horny as fuck at the knowledge that she's probably only ever been with one guy. "I'm sorry. That really sucks balls."

"Erm, thanks.. i think," she smiles slightly.

"I'm curious though. I mean, were you ever unfaithful?" Negan asks.

"No, i wasn't," Lucy says.

"Was there anyone.. after?"

Lucy shakes her head. "No."

Negan leans back against the wall. "Holy shit! So, you've only ever been with one guy?"

"Yeah," Lucy nods. "Can we get on with the game now?"

"Sure," Negan says, still taken aback. He downs his drink. His eyes keep getting drawn to the sheen of sweat across her chest. Negan is mesmerized, as a tiny drop of sweat runs between her breasts.

"Excuse me, but can you take your damn eyes off my breasts and take your turn?" She says.

Negan's eyes swiftly go back to her face. "Sorry. Got a little sidetracked there."

Lucy tries to look offended, but a small part of her kind likes it. She's not sure if it's the drink going to her head already, or if it's the fact that she hasn't been with a man for a long time. Either way, more than anything, she feels flattered.

Negan, who's pretty damn good at reading women, notices. "Okay, back to the game. I've never, had sex on an aeroplane," he smiles.

"Really?" She giggles.

"Really. There's a logical reason though," Negan assures her.

"What's that?" Lucy asks.

"I'm shit scared of flying, so i'd always take a sedative before take off," Negan says.

"You're scared of flying?" Lucy laughs.

"Absolutely, i think it's the, not being in control part. Anyway, are you taking a drink, or not?" He asks.

Lucy smiles at Negan, then takes a drink.

"Well would you look at that!" Negan grins. "You're a dark horse, aren't you."

"No," she smiles. "When you're married for such a long time, there's probably very little you haven't done."

Negan licks his lips. "Fuck, i didn't think of that. Married couples are always trying to spice shit up. Rekindle the metaphorical flame."

"Were you married before?" Lucy asks.

Negan shifts uncomfortably. He bites on his lip and looks down at his feet. "Yeah, i was," he shakes his head. "But i don't wanna talk about it."

Lucy feels a strange kind of sympathy at his words. Strange, because she never thought she'd feel anything towards Negan, other than hate. "Okay. It's my turn," she smiles, changing the subject.

 

They down half a bottle between them before the game turns into conversation from how things were before.

"Ice cream! Definitely ice cream," Lucy smiles.

"Of all the things you miss, ice cream is the thing you miss the most?" Negan chuckles.

Lucy waves her hand. "Without a doubt."

"You know, we have ice cream at the sanctuary," Negan says.

Lucy's eyes widen. "You do not!"

"We most certainly fucking do," Negan nods.

Lucy smiles at Negan. Her eyes keep going to the loose crop of curls falling over his forehead. His hair glistens in the moonlight, and she wonders what it would be like to run her hands through it. She's positively buzzing from the whiskey. Not drunk, but happily tuned in.

Negan watches her watching him. A devilish smile takes over his face, as he makes his way over to her. He sits beside her, and offers her the bottle.

She shakes her head. "I think i've had enough."

"Me too," Negan smiles.

They gaze into one another's eyes, their breaths becoming heavy, both with the heat and with lust. Lucy brings her hand up to his cheek, her fingers stroking just above his ear. He's dripping with sweat, but she doesn't care.

Negan places his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. He kisses her softly, groaning lightly as she pulls at his hair. His kisses turn more erratic and needy, as he takes in the taste of her.

Lucy straddles him, Negan's hands going straight to her thighs. His kisses send shivers all over her, in spite of the heat. She pulls his shirt over his head, her fingers running though his almost matted chest hair.

Negan cups his hand under her ass, supporting himself on the floor with the other as he lays her down. He winces slightly from the pain in his leg, but only for a moment. He tugs at her vest, pulling it off her. Negan runs kisses over her neck, savouring the taste of her. He sucks gently on her collar bone, pulling gently on her bra straps. His cock twitches as she moans beneath him. He nips gently at her skin, undoing her bra clasp with ease. He tosses it to one side, and rolls his tongue over her nipple.

Lucy writhes beneath him, as he slowly runs his mouth all over her body. She tenses her thighs against his waist, as he slides his hands over her.

Negan's lip curls into a smirk, as he sucks and bites his way down her body. He relishes every inch of her body, neglecting no part of her. Whether it be with his hands, or his mouth. Negan unbuttons her jeans, he tucks his fingers under the waistband and tugs at them.

Lucy lifts her ass off the floor as he pulls them down her legs, her underwear going with them. She lies there a little nervously, but Negan's gaze puts her at ease, as he eyes her greedily.

He smooths his hand over her thigh, his fingers leaving marks as she's slick with sweat. Negan licks his lips and slowly lowers his head between her thighs.

Lucy arches her back as his tongue rolls over her clit.

His fingers claw at her waist as he feasts on her. He groans at the delicious taste of her.

She brings her hand down to the back of his head, curling her fingers through his hair. The heat building between her thighs is much hotter than the heat of the trailer. She moans as it becomes unbearable, her thighs twitching as she nears her orgasm. "Negan," she moans breathlessly.

Negan sucks more vigorously on her clit. He places his hand on her stomach, gently pushing her down as she writhes beneath him. He slides two fingers inside her, gently massaging her inner walls.

"Oh god!" She cries, as he continues to dine on her like it's his last meal. Her legs begin to shake at the sheer overload of sensations. "Oh, Negan! I can't!" She whimpers. But she can, and she does, as her orgasm hits her.

Negan groans as he feels her spasming against his fingers, her juices spilling over him. He slides his fingers out of her and laps up her juices with his tongue. "Fuck!" Negan groans, coming up for air. "You're fucking delicious."

Lucy sits up, pulling him towards her with his belt. She unbuckles it eagerly, pulling his pants down until his cock springs out in front of her. Her eyes light up as she runs her hand over his length. Lucy rolls her tongue around the tip, teasing him. She takes him in her mouth, running her tongue on the underside of his cock. Lucy smirks as Negan lets out a groan, his hand tangled in her hair.

"Fuck!" He growls, pulling her head off his cock. "I'm gonna fuck the shit outta that sweet pussy of yours," he lays her down, his mouth colliding with hers. Negan cups her breast, rolling his thumb over her hardened nipple as his tongue forces it's way into her mouth.

Lucy claws at his hair. She brings her hips up to meet his, rubbing his throbbing cock against her clit.

Negan grabs his cock and rolls it teasingly over her juices. He watches her as he slowly slides himself inside her. "Fuck," he groans, almost wincing at how sensitive his dick is.

Lucy digs her fingers into his shoulder blades, her mouth wide open as he fills her. She rolls her hips slowly, her fingers slipping down his sweat covered body.

Negan rolls his hips, mirroring her, the pain in his leg forgotten. His hand wraps gently around her neck, as he sucks hard enough to leave a mark on the other side. He grabs her leg, curling it round his waist as he thrusts into her harder. She lifts her head up to his chest, nipping gently at his skin. Negan groans as she sinks her teeth into his shoulder. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back. He sucks and bites on her bottom lip, sweat dripping off his nose and falling to her cheek. "Fuck, baby! You feel so fucking good," he growls. Negan runs his tongue up her neck, biting on her earlobe. "I want you to come for me again, all over my fucking cock!"

"Negan!" She moans, scratching at his back. She brings her hips up to meet his.

Negan grabs her wrists and pins them to the floor. He lowers his head, sucking and biting her breasts as she arches her back. He slams into her harder, the sound of him smacking against her filling the trailer. Negan releases her wrists, and her hands go straight to his shoulders. Lucy pushes her foot against the floor, pushing her body closer to his. "Oh god, Negan!" She cries, as her orgasm rips through her. Her entire body breaks out in gooseflesh, in spite of the heat.

Negan slams his hips against hers as he nears his own release. Feeling her pulsate against him sends him over the edge. "Oh fuck! Lucy!" He growls, as he shoots his load inside her. Negan rests his head against her breasts as his cock goes through its spasms, his breath heavy. Negan strokes her waist, trying to get his breath back.

Lucy smiles beneath him, curling the back of his hair. "Your leg okay?"

"Who gives a shit about my leg? You could cut the fucker off for all i care right now," Negan smiles.

"Don't tempt me," she jokes.

Negan rises to his elbows. "You just hurt my feelings, while i'm still inside you too," he chuckles.

Lucy giggles, and spits him out as she does.

Negan bursts into laughter. "Damn, girl! Can't wait to get fucking rid of me," he teases.

Lucy slaps his ass playfully. "Shut up."

Negan rests his head against her. "Hmm, i'm gonna just relax here a while."

Lucy rolls him off her.

"Hey!" Negan frowns.

"It's hot, and you're making me hotter," she says.

Negan licks his lips. "I know." He wraps his arm around her waist. "I'll be good to go again in a few minutes."

Lucy grabs the water bottle and takes a drink. She passes it to Negan.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he smiles.

She slaps him across the shoulder. "I told you not to call me that."

Negan rolls Lucy on her side, pulling her into his body. "I call everyone sweetheart."

"Well i'm not everyone," Lucy smiles.

Negan strokes her hair. "No, you're not," he kisses her softly, his fingers trailing down her waist. Negan spanks her ass lightly. He smirks as she moans against his mouth. "You like that?" He whispers.

Lucy runs her hand through his hair. "Yes."

Negan smooths his hand over her ass, and spanks her again harder.

Lucy can feel him hardening against her stomach, and she rubs herself against him.

Negan rises to his knees, and pulls Lucy towards him on all fours. He rubs her clit with his fingers, and spanks her hard with his other hand. Without warning, he slams into her.

Lucy gasps, her fingers clawing at the floor. His hand comes down on her ass as he slowly thrusts into her.

Negan slides in and out of her, torturously slow, his fingers no doubt leaving marks on her hips. "Fuck! You're so tight!" He groans, as he trails his fingers down her spine before spanking her ass again.

"Spank me harder," she pleads, rolling her hips.

Negan chuckles, and slaps her ass hard. He pulls at her hips with every thrust, wanting to go deeper. He winces slightly, as his wounded thigh begins to cramp. "Shit," he whispers, attempting to put it out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. He slams his hips against her. "Fuck!" He pulls out of her, falling on his ass.

Lucy turns her head, still on all fours. "What's wrong?"

"Cramp! Mother fucking cock sucking cramp!" He grimaces as he massages his thigh.

Lucy giggles childishly, as she gets to her knees. The sight of Negan massaging his leg, his erection still sticking up like a rocket, has her crying.

"It's not funny," Negan frowns.

Lucy makes her way over to him. "Here, let me," she smiles. Lucy begins massaging his leg, trying to relax his muscles. "Oh, that's pretty bad actually, i can feel it spasming," she says, trying her best not to smile.

Negan looks up at her. "Just wait till it's gone. I'm gonna pound the shit out of you."

"I don't think you're gonna be pounding the shit out of anything. Not unless you want it to cramp up again," she says. Lucy feels his muscles relaxing. "That better?"

Negan breathes a sigh of relief. "Fuck yeah."

Lucy straddles him, taking care not to sit on his left thigh. "You're gonna have to let me take control," she smiles, as she places her hands against his chest and pushes him down on the floor.

"I think i can live with that," Negan smiles.

Lucy sucks on his bottom lip, then runs kisses down his neck. She lowers herself down on his cock, her hands clawing at his shoulders. She sits up, rolling her hips slowly. Lucy grabs Negan's hands from her hips, and guides them over her body, settling them over her breasts.

"Fuck! You're fucking beautiful," Negan smiles. Lucy tightens herself around him, and his legs twitch, his head tilting backwards as he groans.

Lucy runs her fingers over his neck, her thumb running over his Adam's apple. She rocks her hips against him, the tip of his cock hitting all the right places. "Oh, god!" She throws her head back, rocking herself faster against him.

In spite of getting cramp not long ago, Negan brings his thighs up off the floor. He lifts his ass up and pulls at her hips. "Oh, Jesus!" Negan breathes in deeply. He can feel her juices dripping down his cock as he brings his hips up again.

Lucy's knees barely touch the floor, as once again, even from beneath her, Negan has managed to take control. She doesn't care. Every thrust into her gets her closer to the brink. "Oh, Negan," she moans. "Give it to me!"

Negan smiles, and gradually brings his hips up faster. He watches her breasts bouncing as he pounds into her, his balls slapping against her ass. "Oh, fuck! You're so wet. Come all over my cock, baby. I want you to come for me again," he groans.

Lucy curls her fingers through his chest hair. She slides forward, holding onto his shoulders as he pounds into her relentlessly. "Oh god, oh, god! Negan!" She almost screams, as her orgasm hits her.

Negan loses his rhythm as he reaches his own orgasm. "Fuck!" He growls, as he pulls her hips down, shooting his load inside her.

Lucy rests her head on his shoulder. "Wow!"

"I know," Negan smiles. He strokes her back as she lies against him.

Lucy lifts her head. "The dead sound louder."

"Well what do you expect? Can't fuck like that and not expect them to notice. They're just trying to enjoy the show," Negan chuckles lightly.

Lucy lays down beside Negan, resting her hand on his chest, her fingers lazily curling through his hairs.

"Keep doing that and i'll fall asleep," Negan smiles.

Lucy nuzzles her nose against his ribs. "Hmm."

 

They both wake to the sound of gunshots.

Lucy's squints her eyes at the light coming in through the boarded up windows.

Negan sits up on his elbows. "That'll be my men."

Lucy stares at Negan. "Get dressed," she frowns, getting up and searching frantically for her clothes.

"Jesus! You not gonna give me a good morning kiss?" He frowns.

Lucy throws his pants at him. "No."

"Fair enough," Negan smiles, putting his feet into his trousers.

Lucy fumbles with her bra in a mad hurry. The thought of Negan's saviors catching her half naked, horrifying her.

"What's the damn rush? You ashamed of me or something?" Negan grins as he buckles his belt.

"Yes," she frowns as she squeezes into her jeans.

Negan chuckles. "Charming."

Lucy just about finishes putting her boots on as the saviors come through the door. She raises her hands as they aim their guns at her.

"Woah, there's no need for that," Negan assures them. "Lower your guns."

His men lower their guns, and begin to kneel.

"On your feet," Negan ushers with his hand. Negan turns to Lucy. "You sure you don't wanna stay here? I got ice cream," he smiles.

Lucy smiles briefly. "I'm sure."

Negan nods. He grabs her backpack and holds it out to her. "You'll be needing this."

Lucy takes it from him and throws it over her shoulder.

"Keep walking down the road till you get to a gas station. I have a car hidden out back, keys are in the glove compartment. That should get you safely back to Alexandria," he says.

Lucy stares at him, not sure that it isn't some kind of trick. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.. sweetheart," he smiles. "You ever change your mind, you know where i am."

Lucy smiles back, then leaves.

 

 

 

 


	11. Close quarters

Negan loosens his tie as he heads down the corridor. Christ! He hated wearing a suit. As he heads for the elevator, he wonders why he had to pick a profession which required dressing so damn smartly on a daily basis.

"Negan!"

Negan rolls his eyes, turning towards his work colleague. "Please don't tell me you need me to stay late, Rick. Because i'm pretty fucking sure you can handle shit on your own."

"Relax, Negan," Rick smiles, patting him on the back. "I just wanted to check you were still going to the company get together next weekend?"

Negan sighs. "Fuck sake! I forgot all about that. I fucking hate shit like that. It's probably gonna be filled with boring assholes with sticks up their asses."

"Yeah, most likely. But they're rich assholes, so you're gonna be there, and you're gonna be nice," Rick smiles. "You got a date?"

"Why, are you asking?" Negan jokes.

"You wish. You should get yourself a date, for the get together," Rick says. "I'm bringing my wife. She hates going to those things, but it looks better if you have someone hanging off your arm."

"Well your wife sounds like a smart woman. Fuck if i'm bringing a date though, i might meet someone hot," Negan smiles. "I'll just come on my own."

"Whatever," Rick heads back to the office. "I think the odds of you meeting anyone hot are slim to none though."

"Yeah yeah," Negan waves a hand, heading towards the elevator. He steps inside, and the doors begin to close.

"Hold the door please," comes a voice from the corridor.

Negan sticks his foot in the door and a woman steps inside.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"You're welcome," Negan grins. "Which floor?"

"Ground," she says.

Negan presses the button and the doors close. "Do you work here? I don't think i've seen you before? And i always make it my business to know who's who round here. Especially with someone as pretty as yourself."

She giggles lightly. "Wow, aren't you a charmer."

"Why thank you," Negan smiles, bowing his head slightly.

"I don't work here, i was speaking with my-,"

The elevator stops and the lights go off.

"Woah, what's that?" She says.

"Power cut is my guess," Negan says calmly.

"Are you sure?" She says, her breath becoming heavy. "I can't see anything," she steps towards the doors, pressing the buttons rapidly. "Hello!"

Negan rolls his eyes. "It's a power cut, sweetheart. We won't get moving till it comes back on."

She bangs on the doors, oblivious to Negan's words. "Hey! Open the doors!" Her breathing becomes erratic. "Oh god, i can't breathe."

"What?" Negan frowns.

"I can't breathe!"

Negan grabs his cellphone and switches on the torchlight. He makes his way over to her, grabbing the top of her arm. "Hey, you're gonna be fine, okay."

She shakes her head. "I'm not, i can't breathe! We're stuck in here! And i can't breathe!"

Negan grabs her shoulders. "Hey, look at me. You're fine. Just breathe when i breathe," Negan breathes deeply.

"I can't," she panics.

"Of course you fucking can. Just look at me, and breathe when i breathe, okay?"

She stares at him and nods. Slowly but surely, her breath begins to slow. "I'm sorry," she says between breaths. "I'm just.. a little claustrophobic."

"Yeah, i can see that," Negan smiles. "But there's nothing to fucking worry about, sweetheart. You're safe, i'm safe, and we're gonna be fucking fine. Just gonna be stuck here for a while, that's all."

She nods. "Thank you."

"My fucking pleasure, sweetheart. I'm Negan, you?"

"Lily" she says a little shakily.

"Lily," he smiles. "Maybe we should sit down? I think we're probably gonna be here for a while."

She smiles nervously as Negan takes her hand and sits her down. Negan sits beside her, placing his phone on the floor.

"So what were you doing here?" Negan asks.

"I'm going through a divorce, or i might be, i'm not sure," she frowns.

"Who's your lawyer?" Negan smiles.

"Rick Grimes," she says.

Negan nods. "Yeah, he's good. Not as good as me though," he licks his lips.

Lily laughs. "You're not very modest, are you?"

"Fuck modesty," Negan waves a hand. "Being modest gets you nowhere," Negan looks her over briefly. "So who wants the divorce?"

She looks at her feet. "Me. My husband wants to try again, talk things out."

"And you don't want to do that?" Negan asks.

"I don't know, i thought i did, but i don't know. I thought we were fine, until i found his bit on the side's underwear beneath our bed," she grimaces.

"Jesus! Has he admitted to the affair? Because if he has, he doesn't have a fucking leg to stand on," Negan says.

She nods. "Yeah, he has. But now he's trying to say that i wasn't fulfilling his needs. That he sought comfort elsewhere because he wasn't getting any at home."

"What an asshole!" Negan shakes his head. "But men can be like that, i should know. Still though, trying to put his affair down to you, that is weak as shit!"

"It's not like i've.. you know, gone off sex or anything. But when i'm in the mood, he's always busy, you know?" She looks at him uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't be telling you this."

"Hey, you can tell me whatever the fuck you want, sweetheart," Negan smiles. "I've seen it thousands of times though. Married couples get so out of sync with one another. One of them is normally strong, like you, and they hold the fuck out, hoping it'll get better. Then the other, like your asshole husband, is weak, and starts fucking anything that isn't his wife."

"Maybe i should've tried harder?" She says.

Negan places his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his. "Hey, it's not your fault. Guy's obviously a massive asshole, not seeing what's right in front of him."

Lily blushes, nervously looking away from him. "Rick seems to think i should try and talk things over with my husband."

"Fuck Rick!" Negan huffs. "You're hot as hell, you deserve to be fucking worshipped. Screw your damn husband. Get yourself out there, sweetheart. There's a whole fucking ocean of men looking for a beautiful woman like you."

Lily lunges towards him, her lips connecting with his.

Negan falls back against the wall of the elevator in surprise.

She pulls away from him. "I'm sorry, i got a bit carried away there," Lily smiles nervously.

Negan runs a hand through her hair. "You get as carried away as you want, sweetheart."

Lily giggles lightly. She claws at his shoulders as she sits astride him.

Negan wraps his hands around her waist as he kisses her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Lily undoes his tie, she pulls at it, bringing his mouth down to her neck. Shivers run through her entire body as he nips and sucks on her sensitive skin. She unbuttons his shirt, curling her fingers through his chest hair.

Negan pulls at her shirt, ripping it open. He bites on her shoulder, his breath heavy as his hands work their way up her thigh. Negan lifts her, laying her down on the floor. He runs kisses over her cleavage, sucking gently on her collar bone. He groans as she writhes beneath him, her hips rubbing against his throbbing cock. Negan runs his hands underneath her skirt. He tucks his fingers inside her panties, pulling them down her legs.

"Negan," she moans breathlessly, as he rolls his thumb over clit. She can't remember the last time she felt this wanted, this needed. Her thighs tighten around Negan's waist as he slips two fingers inside her. Lily lowers her hand to his belt, unbuckling it with great urgency.

Negan chuckles above her. "You're eager, sweetheart."

"I haven't had sex in almost six months," she whimpers slightly.

Negan slides his fingers out of her. He rises to his knees and pulls his pants down, his cock springing out in front of him.

Lily's eyes widen as she licks her lip in anticipation.

Negan chuckles. "You want this, sweetheart?"

She nods vigorously. "Yes, please! I need it," Lily pleads.

"Fuck!" Negan groans. He moves closer to her, his cock rubbing against her clit as he runs kisses over her neck.

She lifts her hips up eagerly to meet his.

Negan grabs her hands from around his neck and pins her wrists to the floor. He runs kisses over her neck, teasing his cock over her juices. He slides deliciously inside her, groaning as her thighs tighten against his waist.

"Oh fuck," she moans, as he fills her completely.

Negan rolls his hips slowly, his cock already dripping wet. "Jesus, sweetheart. You're fucking soaked," he whispers into her ear.

Lily brings her hips up to meet his, rolling herself beneath him.

"Fuck!" Negan groans, his fingers digging into her waist. He sucks on her bottom lip, nipping at it gently. He slams his hips against hers slowly.

Lily claws at his shoulders. She kicks her shoes off and wraps her legs around his waist. Negan groans in her ear as she tightens around him. "Oh god, Negan, don't stop," she moans breathlessly.

Negan continues to slam himself slowly against her, rolling his hips against hers. He sucks on her neck, his breath heavy. "Oh fuck, Lily," he groans, nipping at her neck as he quickens his pace.

She places her feet back on the ground, slamming her hips up to meet his with every thrust. Lily arches her back. "Harder, fuck me harder, Negan!" She pleads.

Negan thrusts into her harder. He bares his teeth like an animal in an attempt to hold himself back, as he feels himself nearing the brink. "Fuck!" He almost growls.

Lily's thighs begin to shake as her orgasm hits her. "Oh good god!" She cries, as wave after wave of pleasure rolls over her.

Negan watches her in awe as she comes around his cock. "Fuck!" He groans as he nears his own end, losing his rhythm. He thrusts into her one final time, shooting his hot load inside her. Negan almost collapses on top of her, his breath heavy, running his fingers through her hair.

"Wow," she smiles breathlessly beneath him.

"I know," Negan grins, tenderly kissing the side of her neck.

The light suddenly flickers on, and the elevator begins to move.

"Damn, i was hoping this was gonna be an all nighter," Negan chuckles.

Lily giggles. "Come on, we need to get dressed quick."

They both get dressed just before the lift reaches the ground floor. Lily was expecting a whole group of spectators outside the elevator, but the only person standing outside is the security guard.

"I guess i'll see you around?" She asks, not really thinking any such thing.

"Fuck yeah you will," Negan smiles. He takes a pen from his pocket. "This, is my own personal number," he writes on the back of her hand. "You need anymore help getting over that asshole husband of yours, you give me a call."

"Maybe i will," Lily smiles. "Seeya.

"Seeya," Negan smiles as she walks away. Negan turns to the security guard. "Hey, John. That camera in the lift, did it keep rolling during the power cut?"

John nods. "Yeah, they run off their own power supply."

Negan smiles. "I thought as much," he hands John an extra large tip. "I'm gonna be needing that footage."

"Sure thing, Negan," John smiles.


	12. Merry F**king Christmas

Negan lays back on the bed, his hands behind his head. "That's it ladies," he smiles, as several half naked women run their hands all over him. "Fuck! That feels so fucking good! Hey, stay away from my ass," he frowns, glancing between his thighs. "Just keep doing what you're doing ladies, cos it's fucking awesome!"

"Negan."

"That's it, say my fucking name," he groans.

"Negan."

"Yeah, keep doing that with your mouth, oh fuck!"

"Negan."

"Okay, whoever the fuck keeps saying my name needs to stop now, you're putting me off," he frowns.

"Negan."

The mattress begins to move slightly beneath him, rocking him from side to side.

Negan lifts his head. "Did someone start bouncing on my dick without my fucking say so?"

The women in front of him begin to fade.

"What the fuck?"

"Negan."

"Who the fuck is that?" He frowns, looking around his bedroom.

"Negan, Negan!"

Negan slowly begins to wake, his body rocking from side to side.

Rachel bounces childishly on the bed. "Negan, wake up!"

Negan lifts his head. "What the fuck?"

"It's Christmas!" She smiles.

Negan stares at her for a moment then turns on to his stomach, shoving the pillow over his head.

"Negan," she shakes his shoulders.

"It's not even fucking light yet," he mumbles from beneath the pillow. "Let me go back to my dream."

Rachel pulls back the covers and straddles him from behind. "Wake up, Negan. It's Christmas."

Negan grunts.

Rachel begins to slam her hips against his ass. "If you don't wake up, i'm going to get the dildo out of the sex closet."

Negan chuckles beneath his pillow. He turns over beneath her, grabbing her waist. "Why aren't you dressed as Mrs Santa?" He frowns. "You promised."

"I'm not going to walk around the sanctuary dressed as a slutty Mrs Santa. I'll do that later," she smiles. "That is, if you get up."

"It's just another fucking day, like all the rest," Negan frowns.

"Don't be such a humbug," Rachel pouts. "Come on, i wanna see what's under the tree."

"Santa doesn't visit naughty girls," Negan teases.

"Hey, i'm always good," she smiles.

"Yeah, and i'm a fucking virgin," Negan jokes.

Rachel slaps him playfully on the chest, then hops off the bed. "I'm going to go pee, and you better be up by the time i'm done."

Negan rolls his eyes as she heads to the bathroom. "So i don't even get a Christmas morning blowjob?"

"Maybe later," she shouts from the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah," Negan mumbles under his breath. He pulls back the covers and follows her to the bathroom.

"Jesus, Negan! I'm trying to pee here," she frowns.

"It's nothing i haven't seen before," he chuckles, grabbing his toothbrush.

Rachel washes her hands and grabs her toothbrush. "Please tell me you're keeping that," she points at his beard.

Negan spits in the sink. "Fuck no. I'm shaving this fucker off."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "Please, just for today."

Negan looks down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hmm, since you asked so nicely. But just for today."

"Hurry up and get dressed, i want to see what you got me," she smiles.

"What makes you think i got you anything?" He teases.

"I know you've got me something, because you're not that stupid, and, you plan on keeping this intact," Rachel squeezes his dick playfully.

Negan dresses in his usual dark jeans and white shirt, still moody over not getting a Christmas morning fuck. He watches Rachel get dressed, and the excitement on her face warms him a little. "Are you fucking ready yet? Practically fucking dragged me out of bed, and you're not even fucking ready."

"Don't be such a grumpy sod, i'm nearly done," Rachel frowns as she puts on her boots. "There, you happy?"

"No, i'd be happy if you'd let me finish the rest of my dream," Negan complains.

"Why, what were you dreaming about?" She smiles.

"You," Negan grins.

"You're a rubbish liar," she frowns.

"Come on," Negan says sarcastically, making his way towards the double doors. "Let's see what Santa fucking brought."

Rachel's eyes light up as she enters Negan's lounge area. They'd both put up a fake tree the week before, and they'd both decorated it, much to Negan's annoyance. The only thing they'd been lacking was some Christmas lights. But now the tree was lit up.

"Did you do that?" She turns to him.

"Maybe," he shrugs his shoulders.

Rachel wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him briefly. "Well aren't you sweet."

"Not really, i'm hoping it'll get me laid," he smiles.

She slaps his chest playfully. "Shut up. Hey, i got you something."

"I should hope you fucking did," Negan says as she heads back to his bedroom. His face drops as she comes back out. "I am _not_ fucking wearing that."

"Come on, it's so you," she smiles.

Negan huffs lightly. "Alright, but only while we open the presents."

Rachel places a black and white Santa hat on his head, the words, _Bah Humbug_ printed on the front. "Perfect."

They both sit in front of the tree, a pile of gifts beneath it.

"Here," she grabs a gift. "You first."

Negan opens the present. He frowns slightly. "Socks. You got me some socks?"

"Why? Don't you like them?"

"Erm.. yeah, they're great," he raises an eyebrow.

Rachel furrows her brow. "You're such a sarcastic bastard."

"I'm not being sarcastic. They're the best pair of socks i've ever fucking seen, my feet are eternally fucking grateful, happy?"

"No," she pouts.

Negan grabs a present. "Here."

Rachel grabs it, sulking slightly. She tears at the paper and raises an eyebrow. "Lingerie," Rachel looks at him.

"Yeah, you'll look hot as fuck in that."

"So basically. You got me something that's really for you," she says skeptically.

"If you wanna fucking see it like that? I thought you'd like it. You look like you love it as much as i love my socks," Negan says.

Rachel tries to keep a straight face and fails, giggling lightly. Negan chuckles along with her.

"Alright," she grabs another present. "You might like this one more than the socks."

Negan tears at the paper. It's a box. He takes the lid off, expecting some kind of ridiculous jewellery. His face lights up. "Wow!"

Rachel's heart melts at the look on his face.

Negan takes out a large bowie knife with a black handle. "Now this, is a fucking present!"

"Turn it round," she smiles.

Negan looks at her then at the knife, turning it round in his hand. He grins from ear to ear as he looks at the handle. Engraved upon it is Lucille. "This is fucking perfect," he says in awe. "When did you do this?"

"I spoke to Jesus, he had someone at Hilltop engrave it for me."

Negan places the knife back in the box. He curls his finger under her chin and kisses her softly. "It's perfect."

"Does it make up for the socks?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I really do like those fucking socks," he smiles, biting on his bottom lip.

"Come on, let's open some more," she says.

Negan grabs a present and frowns. "This one says Simon."

"I know, i got it for him," Rachel says.

"Why the fuck did you get Simon a present?"

"Because he's my friend. Wait. Didn't you get him anything?" She asks.

"Fuck no. Why the fuck would i do that?"

"Because he's your right hand man. Did you get _anyone_ a present?"

"I got you some presents, but only because you wouldn't shut the fuck up about it."

"Negan," she frowns.

"We don't normally celebrate Christmas. I mean, who the fuck does anymore?"

"Well, it's a good job i got presents for everyone myself," she says.

"You got presents for everyone?"

"Yes," Rachel nods.

"Every single person here?" Negan questions.

"Didn't i just say that?"

Negan smiles. "Even Dwight?"

"Yes, even Dwight."

"That should be interesting, since you can't fucking stand him. Please tell me you got him an iron," Negan chuckles.

Rachel smothers a giggle with the back of her hand. "That is not funny! And no, i got him a paint set for those little figurines he likes to make."

Negan frowns. "That's actually really fucking thoughtful. Were the fuck did you get everyone's presents from?"

"I didn't take from here, if that's what you're worried about. I found everything myself," she says.

"Hmm, well here," he smiles, grabbing her another present.

Rachel rips at the paper and smiles as she opens the box. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" She asks, taking the ring from the box.

"No, it's not. You're too fucking valuable to me as a soldier to be a wife, but i thought you could wear it anyway," he says, taking the ring from her.

"Why? So everyone can know i'm not available?"

Negan chuckles lightly. "Fuck you're smart. So will you wear it?"

Rachel stares at him holding out the ring. His face pleading and needy. Her heart melts. "Yes, i'll wear it," she smiles, holding out her hand.

Negan places the ring on her finger. "It fits," he smiles, his eyes burning into hers.

"I love it," she smiles. Rachel clears her throat and looks away. "When we're finished here, i'm going to make myself scarce. I've got stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Christmassy stuff," she smiles. "Anyway, your wives will be here soon."

"They will?" Negan asks, confused.

Rachel twiddles her thumbs nervously. "Yeah, they'll want to open their presents too."

Negan stares at her. "I didn't get them presents."

"No, you didn't. Because you're an arsehole. I did it _for_ you," she says.

Negan's face drops a little.

"Look, i'm not going into it, because i don't want to ruin my good mood. But they've all got something, and no, it isn't lingerie. They've got enough of that," she says uncomfortably.

Negan runs his hand through her hair. "You know i care about you, right?"

"I know," Rachel smiles. "Come on, let's open something else."

  
"Wow! This is really great, Negan," Amber smiles. "How did you know i wanted this?"

Negan furrows his brow. "Erm.. lucky guess?"

"Well it's great, i love it. Thank you," she smiles, kissing him on the cheek.

Negan watches his wives. He'd have never in a million years thought to get them stuff like that. Rachel was right, he would've just gotten them more lingerie. Each of his wives has a smile on their face. Christ! Even Sherry had smiled as she'd opened her present, and that was one hard woman to please. Seeing his wives happy, made him happy. Negan wonders if that's why Rachel went to all the trouble of getting them something each. He begins to feel a very real ache in his chest, then scolds himself mentally. _Fuck off with that shit!_

  
Negan roams round the sanctuary, a whole array of smells hitting his nose. He stands above the main floor, watching over his workers as they eat what looks like a hearty meal. He hears footsteps beside him. "Dwight," Negan nods. "Where the fuck did they get all that from? Because i know none of those fuckers earned enough points for a meal like that."

Dwight shifts his feet nervously. "Rachel, she helped out in the kitchen. Said she caught the meat herself."

"I'm sure she did," he frowns slightly. "You know where she is?"

"Last i saw she was headed outside with Simon," Dwight says.

"Outside? It's fucking freezing out there, what the fuck would they be going outside for?" Negan grumbles.

Dwight shrugs his shoulders and walks off.

  
Negan zips up his jacket, his signature red scarf wrapped around his neck, and heads outside. He stands at the railing, searching for Rachel and Simon. The sound of laughter fills his ears. He makes his way to the back of the sanctuary, the snow crunching beneath his boots. Negan stands there a few moments, watching the pair of them. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Simon looks up at him, holding a ball of snow in his hands. "Building a snowman, what's it look like?"

Negan pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're building a snowman. You do realise your supposed to be my right hand man?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Simon asks, wide eyed in confusion.

"We're supposed to be the badass saviors. Someone sees you building a fucking snowman, it doesn't look very fucking badass, does it?" Negan frowns.

"Well i don't know. My hands are pretty cold from the snow, that's kinda badass," Simon smiles.

"Who cares what people think. Stop ruining our fun, Negan," Rachel says.

"Yeah, Negan. Stop ruining our fun," Simon grins.

"Shut the fuck up, Simon," Negan frowns.

"Don't be so grumpy," Rachel says, getting to her feet.

Simon gets to his feet uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go see if there's any Christmas dinner left," he points towards the sanctuary. "Seeya."

Rachel crosses her arms. "You're such a buzz kill."

"How the fuck do you get a buzz from building a snowman?"

Rachel frowns. She bends down and scoops up some snow, rolling it in her hands.

Negan stares at her, his face stern. "Don't you fucking da-," it hits him square in the face before he finishes his sentence. Negan closes his eyes, wiping at his face.

Rachel looks at him uncertainly as Negan clenches his jaw, his face devoid of emotion.

"You're gonna regret that," he says coldly. Then his lips curl up into a smirk, as he leans over and scoops up snow between his hands. He throws it at her, aiming for her face. She blocks it with her hand and scoops up some more snow.

They run around, laughing like two children for what seems like forever. Rachel tackles him to the ground, holding a snowball in her hand.

"Say my snowman is the best snowman ever, or you eat this," she threatens him, half smiling.

"Eat what?" Negan licks his lips suggestively.

Rachel giggles. "You're such a dick."

Negan strokes her waist. "You want my what?"

"Fuck off," she laughs.

"Let me fucking give it another look," Negan squeezes her waist lightly before she gets to her feet. He stands beside her in front of the snowman, squinting his eyes. He shakes his head. "It's missing something. I know," Negan unwinds his scarf and wraps it around the snowman. "There. Fucking perfect. Now it's the best snowman ever," he grins, wrapping an arm round her waist.

  
They head back to Negan's room, walking through the lounge.

"Hey wait!" Rachel pulls at his arm.

Negan rolls his eyes. "What now?"

Rachel points above the door. "Mistletoe," she smiles, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Negan grins. He reaches up and pulls at the mistletoe, holding it between his fingers. Negan hangs it over his belt with a smirk.

Rachel raises an eyebrow and stands on her tiptoes, kissing him softly. "Nice try," she whispers against his mouth. Rachel takes a step back. "You hungry?"

"Fuck yeah!" Negan grins.

"Not for that," she giggles.

"You do realise i haven't had sex at all today. My nuts feel like they're gonna fucking explode!"

"I'm sure you'll live," Rachel nods.

"Fuck it, i am hungry," Negan smiles.

"I'll go get us something. You put your feet up, i'll be back in five," Rachel smiles as she heads down the corridor.

Negan watches after her then heads to his room. He takes off his jacket and boots before falling down on the sofa.

  
Rachel walks through Negan's door with a tray in her hands. She tilts her head to the side and smiles at the sight of him. Negan snores lightly, his bare feet resting against the coffee table. She places the tray down and tickles his feet. He snorts, his feet kicking out.

"Fucking hell. Will i ever get to finish that dream?" Negan mumbles as he stretches out with a yawn. "You really need to fucking learn how to wake me up properly."

"Yeah yeah," Rachel smiles. "I brought your food," she gestures towards the tray.

Negan sits forward, lifting the lid off. "Hmm, fuck that smells good." He goes to grab his dessert first, but Rachel slaps his hand playfully.

"Dinner first," she frowns.

"You know, sometimes, you're about as fun as fucking herpes," he jokes.

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "Thanks for that."

Negan smirks as he grabs a plate, resting it in his lap. "Hmm, did you make this?" Negan asks through a mouthful of food.

"Not all of it," Rachel says.

"Thought not, that's probably why it tastes so good," Negan teases.

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off?" She frowns.

"Maybe," he smirks.

Negan finishes his meal. He lays back against the sofa rubbing his stomach. "Fuck! That was good."

"You ready for a proper dessert?" Rachel smiles suggestively.

Negan sits up, running his hand over her thigh. "Fuck yeah!"

"I'll be five minutes," she says, walking to the bathroom.

  
Negan sits on the edge of his bed. He'd been waiting for over twenty minutes. "You're not taking a shit in there are you?" Negan grimaces.

"Jesus, Negan! Don't be so vile!" She shouts.

After another five minutes, the bathroom door swings open. Negan turns his head and grins from ear to ear. "Fuck!" He almost groans.

"You like it?" Rachel smiles, as she steps out in a sexy Mrs Santa dress with matching stockings and heels.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You're wearing your Santa hat," Rachel giggles.

"Fuck yeah i am! Now get the fuck over here and sit on Santa's lap. See what he got you for Christmas," Negan holds out his hand.

Rachel walks over to him. He grabs her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Negan runs his hand over her thigh. "So what did you get me?" She smiles.

"Well that depends on whether you've been a good girl."

"I have," Rachel pouts.

"Hmm, i find that very fucking hard to believe," he grins as his fingers play with the elastic on her panties. "Santa knows when you've been naughty," Negan slips his fingers inside her panties. She moans lightly, her hand squeezing his shoulder. She takes her other hand and guides him towards her clit. Negan chuckles, pulling his hand from her underwear. "Good girls don't do shit like that," he smiles. He places his hand behind her back and pushes her forward over his knee. Lifting her dress up, he strokes her lacy underwear, before bringing his hand down against her ass.

Rachel inhales sharply. She barely has time to take another breath before he spanks her again. "Negan!" She moans, her fingers clawing at his thigh.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Negan smiles, before spanking her again. "You're such a dirty girl. A dirty, dirty, girl!" He growls, spanking her in quick succession. He sits her back up in his lap, grinning as she winces slightly.

Rachel rolls her ass against his growing erection, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't tease me," she pleads, biting on her bottom lip.

Negan strokes her neck and pulls her in for a kiss, running his hand through her hair. He lifts her and lays her down on the bed, his fingers tracing the curves of her body. Negan takes the hat from his head and tosses it to one side. He lowers himself, kissing her lips softly. Bringing his hand to one side of her neck, he nips and sucks at the other side, his lips curling into a smirk as she squirms beneath him.

Rachel tugs at his shirt, pulling it over his head. She curls her fingers through his chest hair, shivers running down her body as he ghosts his lips over her collarbone. "Negan," she moans breathlessly, her thighs tightening against his waist. "I want you."

Negan's cock twitches against his jeans as he looks down at her, his eyes dark with lust. He grabs the top of her dress and tears it straight down the middle with his bare hands, her almost naked body breathing heavily beneath him. Negan trails kisses over her breasts, her nipples hardening as he rolls his tongue over them. His beard prickles against her skin as he works his way slowly down her body, kissing and nipping at her sensitive skin with his teeth. Negan bites at the elastic of her panties and slowly pulls them down her thighs with his teeth.

Rachel watches him in awe, heat pooling between her legs. She watches as he kisses his way back, starting at her ankles and working all the way up to her inner thighs. Her entire body breaks out in gooseflesh, every touch of his sending sweet shivers all over her. "Negan," she moans, writhing beneath him. She twitches as he flicks his tongue teasingly over her clit, her thighs tensing in anticipation.

Negan looks up at her, smirking between her thighs. He ghosts his lips over her clit, tormenting her. Rachel brings her hips up, wanting more than anything to feel his lips on her. But Negan places his hand on her stomach with a chuckle and pushes her back down.

"Negan, please," she almost whimpers.

"Are you gonna be a good girl from now on?" He growls seductively.

Just the feel of his breath against her hot sensitive skin makes her ache deep inside. "Yes, Negan. I'll be good."

Negan smiles then lowers his head, his lips finally giving her much needed relief. He grabs her hips as he sucks gently on her clit, his tongue rolling over her gently when the sensations get too much.

Rachel throws her head back against the bed, the heat taking over her as she nears her orgasm. "Don't stop!" She gasps.

Negan kisses her clit, then lifts his head with a smirk.

"Negan," she whimpers.

"Not happening, baby. You come when i fucking say so. And i want you to come all over my cock!" He grins. "Come show me how much you want it, baby," he growls, as he unzips his jeans, his cock springing out in front of her.

Rachel moans just at the sight of it. She sits up and rolls her tongue around his reddened tip, smiling as he lets out a groan.

Negan inhales sharply as she grazes her teeth lightly down his length, replacing them quickly with her mouth and tongue. He grabs a handful of her hair as she bobs her head back and forth. "Fuck! That's it baby," he groans, tilting his head back. He pulls her head off his cock, knowing if he doesn't, he'll blow his load. "Fuck, baby!" He looks down at her with a smile. "My dick is fucking throbbing!"

Rachel wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him down against her. "Give it to me," she moans against his mouth.

Negan wraps his fingers around her neck possessively and kisses her, his tongue almost forcing it's way into her mouth. She welcomes it, her own colliding needily with his. Negan throws his pants to one side. He teases his cock between her legs till he can bare it no longer. He slides into her slowly, groaning as she claws at his shoulders.

"Oh god, Negan!" She moans as he slides into her inch by inch. A delicious heat builds inside as he rolls his hips against hers, his pubic hair rubbing against her clit.

"Don't you fucking come yet," Negan growls, as he slides himself slowly back out. "You come when i fucking say so," he whispers against her ear before biting at her neck.

Rachel curls her fingers through the back of his hair as Negan keeps up his torturously slow pace, refusing to allow her what she so desperately needs. She brings one hand down to his ass, pushing him against her with urgency.

Negan grabs her wrists and pins them against the bed. He bites on her bottom lip. "Fuck, baby! Your pussy is fucking heaven!" He groans.

"Please, Negan! I need it!" Rachel pleads with him.

Negan slams his hips against her, rolling them as he's balls deep. "Is that what you want, baby?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She throws her head back, her hips coming up to meet his.

Negan thrusts into her, rolling his hips against hers. "Not yet, baby. Not until i fucking say," he groans.

She nods her head beneath him, struggling to hold back. She's not the only one, as Negan's overly sensitive cock throbs inside her. He begins to thrust into her mercilessly, his balls smacking against her ass.

"Oh god, Negan! I can't, i can't hold back!" She cries.

"Don't, baby. Don't hold back. Come all over my cock!" He groans.

And with that, the ache deep within her unwinds. Pleasure courses through her entire body as her orgasm hits her hard. "Oh god!" She cries as she feels herself pulsating against him.

"Oh fuck! Baby!" Negan growls as she tightens around his cock. He thrusts into her deeply as he shoots his load, coating her walls with his come. Negan rests his head in the crook of her neck, fighting to get his breath back.

Rachel wears a satisfied smile, as she trails her fingers up and down his back.

After a few moments he rolls off her, still struggling to get his breath back. Negan grabs her waist and pulls her into him, stroking her hair. "Jesus, baby. Have you got _any_ idea what you do to me?"

Rachel smiles. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The fuck you don't," he smiles. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Rachel smiles contently. "Merry Christmas, Negan."

 

 


	13. An offer he can't refuse part 2

Alice leans against the bathroom cabinet, her heart pounding. She'd been sat on the floor for about twenty minutes at the least, her knees almost to her chest. _It'll be fine_ , she assures herself. But she believes no such thing. Alice rubs at her temples and gets up off the floor, her knees popping. She looks down at the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. Her heart sinks as she sees a clear second blue line. "No," she whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alice picks up the test and tosses it in the trash. She stares at herself in the mirror.

It had been two months since her night with Negan, and Daryl had only just begun to stop looking at her without seeming pained. Things seemed to be getting better, but now this? She knew it couldn't be Daryl's as they'd only slept together a week ago, and that had been the first time since he'd come back. Alice knew it was Negan's. A knock from downstairs startles her. She runs the water, splashing at her face to hide the tears, and heads downstairs.

"Hey, Rick," she forces a smile.

"Hey, have you seen Daryl?"

"He went out on a hunt yesterday, i'm guessing he should be back today. You want him for something?" She asks.

Rick shakes his head. "No, just checking in, he's been quite lately."

Alice raises an eyebrow.

Rick laughs. "I mean quieter than usual. It's just," he drops his head with a sigh. "He's not been the same since the sanctuary. I don't wanna ask about what happened there, it's my fault he was there in the first place."

"It's not your fault," she assures him, her eyes welling up.

Rick tilts his head, his eyes softening. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lies, her voice shaky.

"You don't sound fine. I know none of this has been easy, all this with Negan. You know you can talk to me about _anything_ ," he says.

"I don't know what to do?" She breaks down, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey," Rick wraps his arms around Alice, holding her. "Come on, let's get you inside."

 

 

Rick stares at her, his mouth agape.

"You're looking at me the same way Daryl did. Like you think i'm a piece of shit," she wipes at her eyes.

"Hey, i can promise you that i don't think that," he assures her. "I can see why you did it. You love him. There isn't _anything_ that i wouldn't do for the people that i love, so don't you ever think that you're a piece if shit."

Alice nods her head. "Things seemed to be getting better, and now this!" She looks at Rick. "How am i supposed to tell Daryl that i'm pregnant with Negan's baby?"

"Are you sure? Have you been to see the doctor? The test could be wrong?" Rick says.

"I don't need to see the doctor," Alice shakes her head. "I can tell. I know i am, i knew it before i took the test."

"I hate to say this, especially being a guy. But can't you pass it off as Daryl's?"

She shakes her head. "No. Even if i wanted to i couldn't. Daryl's not stupid. The dates wouldn't even come close to adding up."

Rick nods. "Then don't put it off, you need to tell him, soon."

The front door opens. Alice jumps in her seat, wiping at her eyes.

Daryl steps inside, staring at the both of them. "What's goin on?"

Rick stares at him uncomfortably. "I'll leave you to it," he nods at Alice before getting up to leave.

Daryl watches as Rick heads out the door, then he turns to Alice. He sits beside her. "What's wrong?" He frowns, wiping at her tears with his thumb.

"I.. i'm so sorry," she sobs. Daryl goes to hold her but she pushes him away. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl stares at her confused, then his face drops as realisation hits. He gets up and heads for the door.

Alice runs after him. "Daryl, please," she grabs at his arm, but he shakes her away before heading out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

 

Daryl comes back three hours later, the house in total darkness.

"Alice?" He calls, going from room to room. He heads upstairs and finds her sleeping on the bed. As he flicks on the lamp, he can tell from her puffy eyes and pink cheeks that she's cried herself to sleep. The bed creaks as he sits beside her, gently stroking her hair.

Alice stirs, her eyes flickering open. "Daryl," she whispers, sitting up on the bed. "Have you come for your things?" She asks, her eyes watering once again.

He shakes his head.

"I.. i can't," she looks down at the bed, struggling to get her words out. "I love you, Daryl. And i'd do anything for you, you know that. But i can't get rid of this baby."

Daryl places his finger under her chin, his gaze meeting hers. "I'd never ask ya to do that. I wouldn't want ya to either," he drops his hand and looks away from her. "Not like it's your fault. I mean.. you did that for me."

"Where do we go from here? I don't want to lose you," Alice places her hand over his.

Daryl curls his fingers around hers. "Yain't gone lose me. I love you. I ain't goin nowhere, i promise."

Alice smiles briefly, tears falling down her face.

"I'm guessin Rick knows," Daryl says.

Alice nods. "Only because i broke down in front of him. No one else knows."

"Let's keep it that way. We'll tell everyone this is mine, no one needs to know. We won't be able to stay here though," Daryl says.

"Why?" Alice asks.

"Be alright for now. But what if Negan comes by when you're bigger? He ain't stupid, an i won't have him take ya from me. Once you get bigger we'll go to Hilltop, he never goes there."

Alice nods in agreement. "Okay. But are you sure you can do this? What if you.. resent the baby?"

"Hey," Daryl strokes her cheek. "I could never resent anythin that came from you," he smiles.

 

 

Alice gathers the last of her things together. Daryl had gone out on a run with Rick, so she'd been tasked with packing up their clothes for the move to Hilltop. She wished she didn't have to leave Alexandria, but her stomach had seemed to grow almost over night. Now five months pregnant, the baggy sweaters no longer covered her football sized bump.

Hearing the door swing open she smiles from the kitchen. "Back already? I didn't think you'd be back till tomorrow," she turns towards the hall. Her face drops as Negan leans against the archway.

Negan stands there, his sly smile slowly fading as his eyes drop to her bump. "Holy shit," he barely whispers.

"W.. what are you doing here?" Alice stutters.

"Is that.. mine?" Negan asks, his eyes not leaving her bump.

"It's Daryl's."

Negan makes his way over to her. Alice takes a step back, placing her hands over her bump protectively. His eyes meet hers. "I'm not exactly a mathematician, but you gotta be what? Five months? Which is exactly how long ago our night together was," he frowns.

"It's Daryl's," she assures him, her eyes watering.

"If this is Daryl's, then why do you look so scared? Don't lie to me, Alice."

"Please don't hurt me," she sobs.

Negan's face drops. "Jesus. You really think that little of me? I would _never_ hurt you," Negan catches sight of the holdalls on the floor. "You're leaving?" His eyes widen. "Oh, i get it. You were gonna hide this from me. You and Daryl were just gonna leave, and that fucking redneck asshole was gonna play daddy to _my_ baby!" Alice flinches. Negan takes a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout, it's just..," he looks down at her bump lovingly. "This is all i've ever wanted. I was starting to think it would never happen. I got all those wives, and not one of them has ever gotten pregnant."

Alice stares at him, a wave of pity hits her as she sees the genuine love in his eyes as he gazes at her bump.

Negan bends to one knee, holding out his hand. He looks up at her. "Can i?" He asks, his eyes pleading with her. She nods. Negan places his hand against her bump. "Hi," he smiles, having to clear his throat. Both their eyes widen as the baby kicks for the first time. "Holy crap!" Negan smiles, his eyes watering.

Alice feels a rush of love for her unborn baby, feeling them move for the very first time. "She's never done that before," Alice smiles.

Negan looks up at her. "She? Is it a girl?"

"I don't know," she shakes her head. "But i don't like saying it."

Negan grins from ear to ear as he feels her kick again. "Wow! I think she likes me." Alice takes a step back. Negan rises to his feet. "Come back to the sanctuary with me."

"No," she frowns. "I don't want to live at the sanctuary with you. I belong here, with Daryl."

"I can take care of you, Alice. You _and_ our baby, i can keep you both safe," he pleads with her.

"I don't need you to take care of us. Please, just leave us alone."

"I can't do that," he shakes his head. "You really think it's fair to just run off with our baby? So she never knows her own father?"

"This baby would be much better off not knowing you. Daryl will make a much better father than you _ever_ could!" She spits.

Negan clenches his jaw. "I'm not fucking leaving here without you. So either you come with me, or i wait for Daryl to get back, and i'm not so fucking sure that's gonna end well, so what's it gonna be?"

"So you're forcing me to come with you?" She yells.

"No, i'm giving you a choice," Negan says.

"Yeah, like you did when we conceived this baby!" Alice spits.

"Hey! I didn't force you into that. You had a choice, and you chose to save Daryl. That was a mutually beneficial agreement between the two of us, and _i_ don't regret one damn second of it! You telling me you regret that baby growing inside of you?"

"No, i don't. But i wish she wasn't yours," Alice sneers.

"Well she is _mine_ , and i'm not leaving here without the both of you," he frowns.

Tears fall down Alice's cheeks. "Is there not _any_ part of you that feels bad? Yes, i came to you to ask for Daryl's freedom, but you made damn sure you took full advantage of that. Now you want to take it all away from me?"

Negan shakes his head. "I'm not.. taking anything from you. I just want you and the baby to be safe, a baby which up until a few minutes ago, i knew nothing about. Yeah, i'm an asshole, but this is my baby. Surely you can't think i'm bad for wanting to protect you both?"

Alice sighs. "No, i don't. But you don't give two shits how _i_ feel about it. You just stroll up and take what you want as usual, to hell with what anyone else wants. Who gives a shit as long as Negan's happy."

His shoulders sag as his eyes go once again to her bump. "If i let you stay here, will you let me be there for her?"

Alice looks at him, surprised. She hadn't expected him to change his mind. "I.. i'd have to speak to Daryl."

Negan frowns. "This has fuck all to do with Daryl."

"Negan," she takes his hand, placing it against her bump. "If you really want what's best for her, then you'll make thing's easier for me," Alice thinks on her feet. "Whatever you think of Daryl, he's strong. You wouldn't have taken him in the first place if you didn't think that. Isn't this baby safer with both of you in her life?"

Negan pouts childishly, but as his unborn child kicks his hand yet again, his heart melts. He rubs his temples with his other hand. "I _know_ you're right, but accepting it is fucking hard. I'm gonna need to think about this."

Alice breathes a sigh of relief. "So i can stay here? You're not gonna throw me over your shoulder and drag me to the sanctuary?"

Negan chuckles lightly, taking his hand from her. "Maybe i was a bit over the top," he smiles. "It's just.. it's fucking scary. I got someone else to think about now-,"

"Tell me about it," she interrupts. "I'm terrified."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "You are?"

She tilts her head with a sigh. "Of course i am. A baby, in a world like this. It's crazy! The thought of having a baby with how things are scares the shit outta me," she smiles at him, running a hand over her bump. "I feel safe here, they've got a great doctor, and believe me, that's important."

Negan let's out a deep breath and nods. "I'm not gonna fucking lie, i'm not exactly happy about this. But i don't wanna force you into something you don't want. You promise me that you won't leave here."

"I promise," Alice nods.

"And if i think that for one single moment that you're not safe here, you'll come back to the sanctuary?"

She nods.

Negan smiles. "I hate to say this, but you're gonna be seeing a lot more of me."

 

 

"We gotta leave, now!" Daryl tugs at her arm.

Alice shakes her arm away. "And go where? We can't go to the Hilltop, that's the first place he'll look."

"I'll think of somewhere, we can't stay here. I won't let him take ya from me."

"He's not gonna take me from you. I talked him round, maybe this could work?" She says.

Daryl stares at her. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is Negan. Same Negan that killed our friends, same Negan that took advantage of you! Now ya wanna sit back and play happy families?"

"So where are we gonna go, Daryl?"

"We'll find somewhere, we can make it out there on our own," he says.

"Oh that's great, where am i gonna give birth? Maybe a big box under someone's stairs? Or how about go au naturale and give birth in the woods?"

"That's not funny," Daryl frowns.

"Good, because i'm not joking. What if something goes wrong?"

Daryl holds her hand. "We can do this, Alice. I love you, and i love this baby. I can protect you both."

"She kicked earlier," Alice smiles.

Daryl's eyes widen. "She did?" He places a hand on her bump. "Can't believe i missed that," he looks at her. "Was _he_ here when she kicked?"

Alice's face drops as she nods. She can see the hurt in his face, as much as he tries to hide it. As much as she wishes it was just her and Daryl, a huge part of her can't stop thinking about Negan. Not in a romantic way. But in a maternal way. His face when he felt the baby kick, his smile as he spoke about a baby he'd known about for all of five minutes. It changed everything. "I can't leave Daryl, i'm sorry."

He nods, not knowing what else to say.

 

 

" _Goodnight, sweetheart. Well it's time to go. Goodnight, sweetheart. Well it's time to go. I hate to leave you, but i really must say. Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight_."

Alice giggles as Negan sings to her bump.

"Oh wow! You see that?" He asks in awe, as the baby visibly kicks.

"I think she likes when you sing that one. She must be tone deaf," Alice teases.

"You hear that, princess? Mommy's making fun of Daddy. She doesn't know what she's talking about, does she?" He kisses her bump.

Alice feels a sudden rush of love. She knows it's just her hormones, she'd even spoke to the doc in confidence about it, and he'd said the same. That it was perfectly natural to feel a bond with the father of your child like that. _'Even if it is Negan'_ he had said, trying his best not to judge.

Unknown to her, Negan was going through the same thing. He was finding it harder with every passing day to respect her wishes. He wanted her, but not in the way he normally wanted a woman. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so. He never imagined he'd feel that way about someone carrying a child, but the fact that she was carrying his child changed everything. Everything from her beautiful bump, to her swollen breasts, hypnotised him. He'd make love to her if she were his, _fuck_ he wanted to make love to her. Although he was pretty damn sure that would be impossible, what with her being eight months gone. _Can you make love to someone from behind?_ He wonders. Looking at her, his eyes alight, he figures he'd give it a good fucking try given half a chance.

"You okay? You look a bit.. weird," Alice frowns.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," he smiles. "I got a beautiful woman sat in front of me, carrying my baby. What could be better?"

"Don't talk crap," she laughs. "I'm the size of a damn cow!"

"Hey," Negan brings his hand up to her face. "You, are, beautiful."

Alice looks deep into his eyes, and from the look he's giving her she can tell he means it. She looks away uncomfortably. "Your men will be waiting for you at the gate."

Negan lowers his hand. "I suppose they will," he looks at her longingly. "I guess i'll see you in a few days. I know i said i'd only come on fucking pick up day, but.. i don't wanna miss anything. Not now you're nearing the end. Is that okay?"

"Sure," she smiles. "Just don't go winding Daryl up."

"I'll try," Negan chuckles.

 

 

"I got somethin," Daryl smiles.

"What is it?" Daryl hands her a knitted blanket. "This is beautiful. You got someone to make this?"

Daryl shakes his head. "Hell naw! Made that myself."

Alice giggles. "You made this, _you_?"

"Don't look so surprised. Knitting ain't just for old ladies," he smiles.

"I never said it was, i'm sure lots of manly men spend their time knitting," she teases.

"Check out the back," Daryl says.

Alice turns it round and frowns. " _Lil badass_ ," she reads. "Well i can see why you didn't have that lady who lives next to Aaron knit it."

"You like it?"

Alice wraps her arms around the back of his neck. "I love it. It's very.. you," she kisses him softly. "Do you still think i'm beautiful?"

Daryl answers her with a kiss.

 

 

"Your blood pressures a bit high."

"Her and the baby are alright though?" Daryl frowns.

"Everything's fine," the doctor smiles. "But i think you should go to Hilltop. They've got much better facilities for birthing babies. Their doctor has a lot more experience."

"Can't we just, borrow their doctor?" Alice suggests, not too keen on spending the next couple of weeks at Hilltop.

"You could do. That's probably a better idea actually, i mean, who knows what trouble you could get into on the way there?" The doctor says.

"I'd keep her safe," Daryl assures him.

"I'm sure you would, but if she's more comfortable with birthing here then it makes more sense to have Hilltops doctor come to us."

 

 

"I think we should go to Hilltop," Daryl says.

Alice rolls her eyes. "You heard what the doctor said, they'll come here."

"But how longs that gonna take? We gotta send someone out to bring them, what if something happens before they get here?"

"What if something goes wrong on the way there? We could come across a herd?" She points out.

"We haven't seen a herd in a long time, Negan's men have taken care of that. I can't stand em but that's the one good thing they've done," Daryl says.

"What about Negan?"

"What about him?" Daryl frowns. "He wants what's best for the baby, and this _is_ best for her."

 

 

Rick gets in the driver's seat. "You sure about this?" He asks them.

"Yeah, don't wanna take any chances," Daryl says from the back seat, Alice sat beside him.

 

 

They'd been driving about an hour when Alice feels a twinge. She rubs at her bump, keeping her eyes on the road.

"You alright?" Daryl frowns.

Alice nods. "Fine, feels like she's throwing a party in there though."

They drive on for another half hour, Alice feeling twinges every five minutes or so.

"Aah!" She clutches at her bump.

"Alice! What is it?" Daryl panics.

"I think the baby's coming," she whinces.

"Shit!" Rick curses from behind the wheel.

Alice lets out a deep breath as her waters break all over the back seat.

"Rick, we're gonna have to head back. We won't make it to Hilltop," Daryl tries not to panic.

Rick nods and turns the car, heading back towards Alexandria.

 

 

  
Only thirty minutes from Alexandria, Alice screams for them to stop the car.

"I need to push!"

"You're gonna have to deliver the baby," Rick says. "I'll need to stand watch, keep an eye out for any walkers."

Alice rests with her back against the door as Daryl pulls off her jeans. His eyes widen. "I can see the top of her head."

"I need to push!"

Daryl grabs her hand. "Just listen to your body, do what it tells you."

Alice nods and begins to push, almost crushing Daryl's fingers in the process. Daryl watches as the baby's head slowly comes out. Alice lets out a high pitched scream as she feels the burn of the baby's head stretching her. She has a moment of relief before another contraction hits. Daryl supports the baby as she comes out with one final push, and it is a she.

Tears stream down his face. "It's a girl," he smiles, handing her to Alice.

Alice holds her baby girl in her arms. "Look at you," she cries. "My little princess."

Rick heads over, watching them both with a smile. He pats Daryl on the back. "Congratulations."

Daryl wipes at his eyes, and kneels down inside the back of the car.

"She's perfect," Alice smiles.

Daryl strokes her tiny hand with his finger, another set of tears falling as she wraps her hand around his finger. "She really is," he smiles, looking over her mop of dark hair and eyes. "Rick, you got a clean knife?"

Rick passes him his knife and Daryl uses it to cut the baby's cord. Rick looks at Alice and his face drops. Her skin has gone a sickly grey. He glances between her legs and sees a pool of blood filling the seat. "Alice."

Daryl turns to her as she loses consciousness. "Alice?" He gently strokes her face. "Alice!"

"Daryl! Hold the baby, we need to get her back to Alexandria, now!"

 

 

 

Daryl walks through the woods, bow in hand. He crouches on the ground, holding his finger over his lips. He points at the deer.

"Can i?"

Daryl nods.

She pulls the trigger, the gun barely making a sound in her hands what with the silencer attached. The deer drops to the ground. "I did it! Look, Daddy!"

"You sure did," he smiles. "How bout we take it home. I think Aunt Carol made you a cake."

 

 

 

Alice skips through the door.

"Princess!" Negan smiles, picking her up in a bear hug. "I got you a present," he smiles.

"You did?" She beams excitedly.

"Of course i did. It's not everyday my Princess turns ten," he hands her a box.

Alice opens it, smiling as she takes out a butterfly brooch. "It's pretty."

"It was your Mommy's, i gave it to her when she was pregnant with you," he smiles. Negan pins it on her blouse. He looks at her. She has his dark hair and eyes, but everything else is her Mother.

"I caught a deer, Daddy! Other Daddy took me hunting," she smiles proudly.

"Did he now?" Negan frowns.

"He said i should learn stuff like that. Makes me big and strong."

"Well he's right, but i'd feel much better if i was with you, it's dangerous out there, Princess. Wish i wasn't stuck in here with Rick's men watching my every move."

"Least you're not in a cage no more. Anyway, other Daddy says it's what my Mommy would want. She'd want me to be strong."

"Yeah," Negan clenches his jaw. "I guess we'll never know what Mommy wanted thanks to your _other Daddy._ "

"Don't say mean thing's about my other Daddy, else i won't come anymore," Alice pouts.

Negan's face softens. "I'm sorry, Princess. It just makes me sad when i think about Mommy, that's all," he chokes back tears. "So tell me all about your day, Princess," Negan smiles.

 

 


	14. In Heat

**So i've read some awesome Negan Alpha/Omega fics. Thought i'd give it a shot. It somehow came out soft and fluffy, but i always seem to do that with Negan. (Not sure why?) Anyway, i'm probably way off as far as all the Alpha/Omega stuff goes, but here goes nothing.**

~

It was barely noon, yet the sun was already baking. Negan, reluctant to take off his much loved leather Jacket, heads for the woods. The shade of the trees offer him some light relief as he wipes at his forehead with the back of his arm. His stomach rumbles angrily, demanding to be fed. Negan parks his ass on a fallen log as he takes off his small backpack, rummaging inside till he pulls out a can. Unsheathing his knife, he opens the can impatiently, licking the juice from his blade before he places it back. He has no other utensils, so simply tips the can towards his mouth, letting the contents fall before he chews on them greedily. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand before tossing the can to one side, his stomach temporarily satisfied.

He rambles on through the woods with no real place in mind, no reason other than to keep moving. The days are long and hard, but more than that, they're lonely. What he wouldn't give for a little conversation. He'd gotten into the habit of talking to himself, narrating the most mundane of tasks. But even that had gotten boring after a while, so he'd been mostly silent for the last few days, apart from the occasional curse.

Negan stops in his tracks with a frown, his nose crinkling as he catches a whiff in the air. He lets out a groan, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as the unmistakable scent of an Omega in heat fills his nostrils. His head snaps to the left, and his legs are moving before he's even aware of it. Negan catches the scent of something else, the smell of musk and piss, the tell tale scent of another Alpha nearby. He stops in his tracks, disappointment falling over his face as he realises she's probably already been claimed. _And why the fuck wouldn't she?_ He frowns. Negan lets out a tsk as he chews on his lip. _Why the fuck would an Alpha have his Omega out here whilst she's in heat?_ He wonders. Negan carries on in the same direction, picking up the pace impatiently.

Her scent becomes stronger the closer he gets, so strong that he's broken into a sprint. Negan forces himself to stop as he sees a shape in the distance. He frowns, stepping out into the clearing. The Alpha in question turns his head towards Negan, quite clearly annoyed at being disturbed. Negan's eyes widen as he glances down at the ground. A woman lies on her front, seemingly unconscious. He looks back up at the guy, who was halfway through unbuckling his belt.

"The fuck are you doing?" Negan frowns.

The other guy drops his hand from his belt and stands his ground. He's a lot younger than Negan, and probably half a foot taller to go with it. "Ain't none a yer business, she's mine."

Negan steps forward. "Really? That why you were about to mount her while she was unconscious?"

"I found her first, asshole! She's claimed!" He sneers. "Go get one a yer own."

Negan clenches his jaw, his hands balling into fists by his side. "Did you do that to her?"

"Nah.. stupid bitch musta' passed out. She should know better than ta come out here while she's in heat."

"Step the fuck away from her," Negan almost growls.

"We really gon do this? You're an old man, ain't got nothin on me," he laughs.

"We'll just fucking see about that," Negan frowns as he lunges at him. The guy sticks out his leg, knocking the wind out of Negan as he connects with his gut. Negan staggers backwards, trying his best not to fall on his ass as he catches his breath. The guy takes a swing at him, blood splattering as he busts Negan's lip.

Negan wipes at his mouth, his eyes dark with fury as he throws a punch at the guy, getting him square in the nose with a sickening crunch. The guy takes a step back, holding his nose as his eyes begin to water. He runs at Negan. But Negan elbows him right in the ribs, the guy's eyes widening as he struggles to breathe. He only struggles for a moment before he runs at Negan once again, this time successfully knocking him off his feet. He wraps his hands around Negan's throat and begins to squeeze.

Negan was hoping for a good clean fight, but as his vision begins to blur, that thought goes out of the window. He brings his knee up into the guy's crotch. As the guy releases his grip to instinctively grab at his crotch, Negan unsheathes his knife and slits the guy's throat, blood pouring over his Jacket. Negan rolls the guy off and does something he's never done before, and probably something that hasn't been traditional for years. He unzips his fly and pisses on him. "Fucking fucker!" He says breathlessly, as he zips himself back up. " _Old man_ ," Negan mocks him as he lays there dying. "Fucking showed you, didn't i?" Negan kicks at his body. He grabs his knife and sticks it through the guy's skull. Wiping the knife on his pants, he stands there a few moments before placing it back in it's sheath.

As the testosterone begins to whittle away, he turns his head, remembering why he did this in the first place. He kneels beside the woman, the smell coming off of her intoxicating. He exhales deeply, trying to calm himself before he gently rolls her onto her back. Fuck! She's a beauty, that's for sure. He gazes at her longingly then shakes his head. Negan checks her pulse, but he can tell by her complexion that she's dehydrated. He tucks his arms underneath her and lifts her with ease. Even through his leather Jacket, the heat coming off her is almost unbearable. _What the hell was she thinking? Coming out here like this?_ He wonders.

~

Negan places her down gently on the sofa. He'd passed a small cottage the day before out in the woods, so he'd headed there, not knowing where else to take her. Grabbing a bottle of water from his pack, he kneels beside her, gently tipping the bottle to her lips. He pulls a red scarf from his pocket, pouring water over it before gently dabbing at her face in an attempt to cool her. He lays the scarf against her forehead as he takes off his jacket, the heat getting the better of him. Figuring there isn't much more he can do for her, he heads towards the bathroom, checking his lip in the mirror. He cleans it, wincing lightly, then heads back into the living room.

Negan sits in the chair opposite her, watching intently, his hands clasped together. He sits that way for hours, her scent hypnotising him. Negan becomes confident that she must have had a mate. No one could let off that kind of heat without going unnoticed, and he'd never smelled someone as strongly as he had her. But as the hours pass, her scent begins to fade, and he breathes a sigh of relief. As intoxicating and beautiful as it was, it was also driving him insane, stopping him from thinking rationally.

She shifts on the sofa, groaning as she slowly begins to wake. Her eyes open in the darkness, the only light from two candles flickering on the coffee table to her right. She frowns, confused as to how she got here?

"Hey," Negan says softly.

She jumps a mile, clutching at the arm of the sofa. It's hard to make him out, her eyes still adjusting to the candlelight. But she can smell him. The overwhelming musky smell of an Alpha, without a doubt. "What.. what do you want with me?"

Negan frowns. "You're kidding me, right? I just went outta my way to save your ass. If it weren't for me you'd either be dead.. or you'd wish you were."

She shakes her head. "I don't understand?"

"You collapsed in the woods, and i'll tell you something, sweetheart, i could smell you from over a fucking mile away. What the hell were you thinking? Going out like that whilst you're in heat? Not everyone's as fucking restrained as i am, not when you smell _that good_."

She stares him apologetically, playing with her hands nervously.

"You're not pure, i can tell that much. Where's your Alpha?" He frowns.

Her eyes begin to water. "We were sleeping in a barn a few miles from here. We'd been there a while but..," tears fall down her cheeks. "My heat came, and another Alpha caught my scent.. they fought.. he didn't make it," she shakes her head.

Negan's face drops. He clenches his jaw as he tries not to think of his own Omega, not wanting to go down that slippery slope. "I'm sorry," he says softly, offering her a weak smile.

She stares at him, confused. He wasn't like any Alpha she'd met before, except maybe for her own.

Negan raises an eyebrow. "Why didn't the other Alpha claim you?"

"I.. i shot him," she says a little shamefully.

His eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" He frowns, knowing it's unusual for an Omega to do such a thing.

"He killed my mate," she says, justifying herself.

Negan picks up a bottle of water and offers it to her. She looks at him a little distrustfully. "Take it," he smiles. "You need it."

"Thank you," she smiles, before taking the bottle and drinking it greedily.

"You must be hungry?" He says.

She nods, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think i've got something left in here," Negan says as he bends down to grab his pack.

"What did you mean? When you said that if i wasn't dead i'd wish i were?" She asks.

Negan turns to her. "Another Alpha caught you scent. Let's just say.. he wasn't exactly polite."

"Oh," she says, her eyes going to his swollen lip as she realises he must have fought for her. "Thank you."

Negan shakes his head. "That's alright, guy was a fucking asshole. It was my pleasure," he smiles, before taking his knife out and opening the can.

"I'm Ashley," she smiles.

"Negan," he says, returning her smile.

~

"You out here on your own?" She asks as the sun begins to rise.

Negan rubs at his eyes. As tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. Maybe because this was the first person he'd spoken to in months. "Yeah, been that way for a while now."

"Scent as strong as yours i figured you'd be a leader," Ashley smiles.

"I used to be," he shakes his head. "But that didn't work out."

"Why not?"

Negan shifts on the chair, rubbing at his temples. "I wasn't very good at it. Not in the long run. It's fucking hard being in charge. People's lives depend on you making the right choice, you think you're doing the right thing, the best thing for your people."

"And you weren't?" She raises an eyebrow.

Negan shrugs his shoulders. "Obviously not. I tried making things right, but here i fucking am. All on my fucking lonesome."

"I'm here," Ashley smiles.

Negan smirks. "Yeah, won't be long till you leave though."

"Why would i leave? Unless you don't want me here?"

Negan stares at her, bemused. "I..," he sighs deeply. "You don't wanna stay here with me. I'm not a good guy."

"Where else would i go?" Ashley says sarcastically.

"There's a place a few hours from here. Alexandria. It's a community, safe and all that shit," Negan says.

"Why aren't you there then?"

Negan grins. "They exiled me. Can't have the likes of me tainting their community."

"Well maybe i don't want to go there?"

"You should," Negan frowns.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asks.

Negan stares at Ashley, her scent still wafting towards him. "No, i don't want you to leave. But you should."

"I won't leave then," she smiles.

~

Negan spends the day wondering how she can smell so good to him, and yet his scent doesn't seem to affect her. His question gets answered as he lays in bed, trying his hardest to sleep. Negan hears her whining through the wall. He gets out of bed, opening her bedroom door with a creak. Negan watches her. Even in the dark, he can see the pain etched in her face as she whimpers in her sleep. _She's pining_ , he thinks, and a wave of jealousy takes a hold of him, his heart almost skipping a beat. He has no right to be jealous, she isn't his, and he hasn't claimed her as such, but it hurts anyway. Negan has to fight the urge to get in beside her, wanting more than anything to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her and smell her hair. Instead, he turns round and goes back to bed.

~

Negan makes his way out of the pharmacy, heading back towards the cottage. He catches Ashley's scent as he walks through the woods, his head turning to the right. Negan walks cautiously till he sees a barn in the distance, realising it's the very barn she must have been sleeping in with her Alpha. Two bodies are laid out in front of the barn doors, one with it's neck broke, and the other with a bullet hole through it's head. He kneels down in front of what was her Alpha, examining the puncture wound to the side of his head.

Out of curiosity, Negan heads inside the barn, his nostrils flaring as he smells Ashley's scent all over the place. He frowns as he sees two large bottles of water. He'd assumed she had left because she'd ran out, but there they were, along with a few cans of food. Negan grabs the cans and heads back.

~

Ashley sits at the table, eating from a can as Negan heads through the door. "You find anything?" She asks.

Negan sits down on the chair beside her. "Why did you leave the barn?"

Ashley stares at him. "I ran out of water."

"Really?" He raises and eyebrow. "Because i just came from there, and there were two bottles full."

Ashley shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

Negan tilts his head, his eyes wide. "You went out there to die, didn't you?"

She stares at the table. "I.. i don't know."

"Bullshit!" He snaps. "You knew _exactly_ what would happen! How could you do that?"

"What's it to you?" She frowns. "You're not my Alpha!"

Negan clenches his jaw. "No, i'm not. But that's not the fucking point."

"It hurts, okay!" She yells, tears falling down her face. "He was mine and i was his, and now he's gone! It physically hurts!"

Negan's face drops. "I'm sorry," he almost whispers. "But if you're gonna stay here, i can't have you trying anything like that again, you hear me?"

Ashley nods, wiping at her eyes.

Negan leans over, rummaging through his pack. "I got you these," he says, handing her a packet of pills.

"Suppressants?" She says, confused.

"I fucking hate when Omegas take these, they're really not good for you. But.. if you don't start taking these, then the next time you're in heat i'll probably go into a rut," he shakes his head. "I won't be able to help myself."

"Oh," she holds them in her hands. "You're not claiming me?"

Negan stares at her, his heart pounding against his chest. "No, not while your still pining. Those are really low, so they won't completely cover your scent, but it should be enough to stop me jumping on you," he offers her a weak smile.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"I'm gonna head back out, see if i can catch something, anything that's better than that shit," he points at the can.

He does go back out, but he makes his way to the shed, grabbing a shovel. After walking the couple miles back to the barn, he buries her Alpha, marking the grave with a circle of rocks.

When he gets back to the cottage, he can tell she has taken her suppressant, her scent less intense.

~

Ashley watches Negan through the kitchen window. Her pupils dilate briefly as she catches his scent for the first time, and it almost knocks her off her feet. She presses her thighs together, trying to quell the heat pooling between them as he heads through the door.

"Hey, look what i got," Negan says proudly, as he holds up a couple of rabbits. "I'm getting pretty fucking good at this hunting shit."

It had been two months since he'd found her, and though her scent was hard to ignore, even with the pills, this was the happiest he'd been since the world turned to shit.

Ashley takes the rabbits from him, trying to avoid his gaze. "I'll go skin them, shouldn't take long." She heads outside, sitting on a log as she skins the rabbits, still dizzy from catching Negan's scent. Ashley wonders why she hasn't caught it before now, even from out here she can smell it. She also wonders how he kept himself under control before she started taking the suppressants, knowing full well that she must smell as good to him.

~

After a very satisfying dinner, Ashley stands in front of the sink, a suppressant in her hand. She stares at it, then drops it in the trash.

~

She lies in bed struggling to sleep, very much mirroring Negan. The scent of spiced apples, leather and musk hits her every minute or so. Ashley tosses and turns, eventually tossing her pillow to the foot of the bed before she gets up.

She taps lightly on Negan's door, calling out his name.

"Yeah," Negan croaks sleepily.

Ashley steps inside, playing with her hands nervously. She stands near the door, looking at him in the dark of night, moonlight creeping in through the window.

"You okay?" Negan frowns.

"Yeah i.. i'm sorry, it doesn't matter," she says, before turning to leave.

"Hey," Negan says softly, stopping Ashley in her tracks. He throws back the blanket, patting the space beside him.

She makes her way over to the bed, laying down with her back to him.

Negan lays down, shuffling closer, yet not touching her. He closes his eyes, taking a good whiff of her, his pupils dilating as he does. He lets out a breath, his entire body relaxing.

They fall asleep within minutes.

~

_Negan nips at her shoulder, her body writhing beneath him as she claws at his back. He runs his mouth over her neck, the salty taste of sweat mixed in with her scent driving him wild. Wrapping his hand around her neck possessively, he bites on her lip as he thrusts into her. "Oh fuck!" He groans, his fingers digging into her hip. Negan brushes his nose against hers, his entire body breaking out in gooseflesh. "Ashley!"_

~

Negan wakes up as he practically explodes in his boxers with a groan, his leg twitching, toes curling. He lifts his head, Ashley's hair falling off his face. Negan unwraps his arm and leg from round her a little shamefully, hoping she doesn't wake as he creeps out of bed.

He stands in front of the bathroom mirror. She's caught his scent, he's sure of it. Why else would she have come to him in the night for comfort? He certainly didn't mind, but as he stands there, her scent practically slapping him in the face, he wonders how that's possible? Negan washes himself down and changes his boxers. As he brushes his teeth, something catches his eye. He kneels down, taking a box from the trash. Negan smiles, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he holds the packet of suppressants.

_How long before she goes into heat? Three days? Maybe four at a push?_ Negan thinks. He looks down at his growing erection, practically straining against his boxers. "Calm the fuck down," he says, adjusting himself. But his erection just springs out in front of him, implying it will do no such thing. He needs to get dressed, but his clothes are in his bedroom, and he's pretty sure he can hear her waking up. "Fuck!" He frowns.

Ashley knocks on the bathroom door. "Negan, you in there?"

"Yeah, i'll be out in a sec," he says. _Fuck it!_ He shrugs. _It's only a fucking boner. Not like she hasn't fucking seen one before._

Ashley takes a step back as he opens the door. "You didn't have to rush, it's not..," her eyes slip down his chest, settling on the tent in his boxers. She bites on her lip, a light moan escaping her. Ashley blushes as she meets his gaze, then steps inside the bathroom.

Negan stands rooted to the spot as she closes the door. After what feels like hours, but is most likely seconds, he walks back to his bedroom, his cock rubbing almost painfully against his underwear with every step. He quickly gets dressed and heads downstairs.

~

They sit opposite one another at the table, both barely touching their food.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Negan breaks the silence. Ashley looks up from her plate. "I saw your pills in the trash, and even if i hadn't, i can fucking smell you."

"Do.. do you want me to start taking them again?" She asks, nervously.

Negan tilts his head. "Why the fuck would you think that?"

"I don't know," Ashley shrugs her shoulders. "You're not like any Alpha i've come across before. I was starting to think you didn't want me, but then i caught your scent."

"Of course i fucking want you, i just..," Negan runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck! I was trying to be respectful. I never came across an Omega that was pining before. It seemed wrong to claim you."

Ashley smiles sweetly. "So you don't want me to take the pills?"

Negan smiles. "Fuck no. But..," he rubs at his temples.

"You lost your mate too, didn't you," she interrupts him.

Negan drops his hand, staring at her. "How..,"

"Can i tell?" She says. "You're a strong Alpha, you probably had a lot of Omegas over the years. But i can tell you lost one in particular. I just.. know."

Negan shakes his head. "No, i only ever had one. We.. we didn't have any pups," he drops his head. "Her womb grew something else instead."

Ashley stretches out her arm, placing her hand over his. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't keep her safe. I couldn't save her," he says, his eyes welling up.

Ashley shakes her head. "What could you have done?"

Negan looks at her, opening and closing his mouth.

"Exactly.. nothing," she says. "If you want me to start taking the suppressants again, then i will. But i don't want to. I'm an Omega, through and through. I've know others who try and fight it, but not me, i embrace it. I need an Alpha," she strokes his hand.

Negan breathes deeply, curling his fingers around hers. "Don't take them."

~

Negan carries the deer over his shoulders, feeling quite proud of himself. It had been two days since they had sat at the dinner table, and though her scent intoxicated him almost every waking moment, he'd managed to keep himself under control.

He knew he could have her if he wanted, all he had to do was make a move. But that's not how he wanted it. Even now, the thought of leaving runs through his mind. Just dropping the deer, and heading off in the opposite direction. He's afraid. Afraid he can't protect her, that he'll fail like he did with Lucille.

It's hot out, the air humid with no breeze whatsoever. It's so humid in fact, that Negan is out minus his trademark jacket. He feels naked without it, but as sweat renders his t-shirt almost see through, he's grateful. Negan places the deer on the ground and rests for a moment, wiping at his brow. _Christ! It's hotter and stickier than a fucking hooker after a night shift out here!_

Negan gets up, shuffling the deer against his shoulders. His nostrils flare as he catches a scent, her scent. Her heat has come. Negan almost runs towards the cottage as if his life depends on it.

~

Negan drops the deer outside and heads through the door, dripping with sweat.

Ashley had smelt him coming almost a mile off, her own body becoming more slick with sweat the closer he'd gotten.

Negan makes his way over to her impatiently, his pupils fully dilated. He grabs at her waist, pulling her body against his as his lips collide with hers. Negan tears at her vest, tossing it absently to one side.

Ashley pulls his shirt over his head, her fingers slipping down his shoulders. She turns her back to him, rubbing her ass against his crotch with a whimper.

Negan growls, biting on her shoulder as he pushes her against the kitchen table. She bends over in front of him, shuffling off her boots as he pulls her jeans down her legs, her panties going with them. Negan unbuckles his belt, leaning over her as he nips at the back of her neck.

His body presses firmly against hers as she spreads her legs for him, wanting him inside her, _needing_ him.

Negan wraps his hand firmly round her neck, his other hand going to her hip as he rubs his cock against her soaked pussy.

He slides inside her, Ashley whimpering as he fills her completely. The ache inside her dissipating, as she once again feels complete.

Negan almost winces as his cock throbs inside her, his hand squeezing gently around her neck. He bares his teeth, his hips still, as she adjusts to his size. Negan runs his tongue over her shoulder, taking in the taste of her. He moves his hips slowly but firmly, his body flush against hers.

Ashley moans with every thrust, her fingers clawing at the edge of the table as his hips slam faster against hers.

The table rocks beneath them as his movements become more ferocious. Negan can feel his knot already beginning to swell as he thrusts into her relentlessly, waiting only for her release.

Ashley can feel him throbbing inside her. She half winces, half moans, with every thrust. A beautiful mix of pain and pleasure, her entire body aching for release, aching for his seed. "Negan!" She almost screams, her knuckles turning white as she comes all over his cock.

Negan growls, baring his teeth as she pulsates around him. His knot swells fully, keeping him firmly in place as she milks him of his seed. "Oh fuck, fuck!" He groans, as his cock spasms, coating her womb in hot spurts. He takes his hand from her neck, stroking her hair as he nuzzles his nose against her shoulder.

Ashley writhes beneath him, but he keeps a firm grip on her, his knot still tethering them together. He brings a hand down between her thighs. Ashley moans as he rubs at her clit. It doesn't take long before she comes again, her walls clenching around him, milking him once again as he groans against her neck.

They stay that way for almost thirty minutes, Negan filling her with his seed every five minutes or so, until the heat gets the better of them.

Negan kisses her shoulder softly before he slips out of her, his breath heavy. He pushes himself up off the table, but his legs are too weak, so he falls back down, leaning over her on his elbows. "Jesus, i can't fucking move," he smiles against her ear.

"Me neither," she purrs, as he nips at her earlobe.

Negan trails his fingers down her waist, his hand settling against her hip. "You smell incredible," he groans, his nose brushing against her neck.

~

She sits between Negan's legs as he washes her hair, the water now slightly cool in spite of the heat, steam covering the windows. Ashley whimpers as his erection rubs against her back, his fingers trailing gently down her spine.

Negan lifts her hips, sliding her down on his throbbing cock. He groans as she lays back against him, rolling her hips slowly as her walls tighten around him. Negan snakes his hands round her. His legs tense up as he pushes at the foot of the tub, bringing his hips up as he pulls her against him.

She winces as he squeezes her breasts possessively, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he rolls his hips, his cock hitting all the right places. "Negan," she whimpers breathlessly, her legs trembling as he rolls his fingers over her clit. Ashley pulsates around him as her orgasm rips through her entire body, her arm reaching behind her as she pulls at his hair.

Negan throws his head back with a groan, his fingers digging into her thigh as he shoots his load inside her. "Oh, fuck!"

~

Though he hadn't knotted her since the kitchen table, he had still spent the rest of the day rotating between making love and fucking the shit out of her. And when they hadn't the energy to do either, they'd just lain together, each taking in the other's scent until it overwhelmed them and they couldn't stand it any longer.

In the dark of night they lie together, their bodies wrapped around one another as they sleep soundly.

~

Negan holds the nail between his finger and thumb. He bangs the hammer against it.

"Mother fucking fucker!" He yells, as he shakes his hand, sucking on the tip of his thumb.

"Can i help?"

Negan turns with a smile. "I thought you'd be out playing or some shit?"

She shakes her head. "I'd rather stay here and help."

Negan ruffles her dark hair with a smile. "You sure you're mine?" Negan raises an eyebrow.

"Daddy," she giggles.

"I'm just fucking kidding, i mean, look at you, beautiful little shit. You can stay and help, just don't go telling your Mom about all the cursing or she'll whoop my ass," Negan smiles, passing the hammer to his daughter.

"Daddy! Look what i did!"

Negan turns with a smile. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Come see!" She says, excitedly tugging at his arm.

"Okay, just gimme a sec. You alright there, Louise?" Negan asks.

"Yeah, Daddy," she nods, doing a much better job than Negan was.

His eldest daughter drags him out into the garden towards the fence. Negan had put the fence up years ago, surrounding the cottage. It was adorned with flowers, to hide the coldness of it, and it had stood the test of time.

"Look, Dad," she points to a walker lying ouside the fence. "I got it straight in the head, are you proud?" She smiles sweetly."

"Yeah, sweetie, i am. But you really should've come and gotten me to deal with it," Negan frowns slightly.

"But i did it though, straight through the head, like you taught me!" She beams.

"You sure did," Negan smiles, kissing her forehead. Negan looks around the garden. "Where's your sisters?" He asks, his heart skipping a beat.

"Lacey's out back teaching the others to skin rabbits," she smiles. "Can i help Louise? I'm bored, and Lacey is really bossy."

Negan chuckles lightly. "Course you can, Lucy, go on," he smiles, watching her as she heads back inside.

"Negan!"

Negan turns to Ashley, watching her waddle down the garden, her pregnant belly leading the way.

"What happened to finishing the extension? And why have you left Louise on her own with all those tools? She's only eight, she could get hurt!" She frowns. Negan silences her with a kiss, running a hand over her stomach. She brings her hands up slowly to his chest, taken aback as always. "Hmm, i hate it when you do that," she smiles against his mouth.

"You fucking love it really," he smirks, biting on her bottom lip.

Ashley slaps his arm playfully. "Not now. Dinners nearly ready, bring the girls in."

"Sure thing, beautiful," Negan smiles as she heads back inside. Negan makes his way round the back, watching Lacey teach the three youngest how to skin rabbits. "Lacey, it's nearly dinner, you should go get yourself washed up," he smiles.

She gets up with a smile, taking her three sisters with her.

Over dinner, Negan watches his growing family proudly, practically grinning from ear to ear.

As the girls settle down in bed, Negan lies in bed with Ashley, rubbing her back tenderly.

"So, i have some news," she smiles.

"What's that, beautiful?"

She turns to him. "Well, i saw the Doctor at Alexandria-,"

Negan's eyes widen briefly. "Is everything okay? The babies?"

"They're fine," she assures him. "I just thought i'd take advantage of the Doc while we were dropping the kids off."

Negan frowns briefly. Though things were still strained between him and Rick, they'd both become amicable for the sake of the children. Rick had even begrudgingly offered for him to move back to Alexandria, but Negan had not so politely declined.

"So what is it, beautiful?" Negan smiles.

Ashley rubs at her stomach. "Well.. there's not three this time."

"Twins?" Negan smiles.

"Erm, kind of.. more like two sets of twins," she says.

"Four.. you're having four?" He smiles proudly.

Ashley smiles at him, relieved. "Wow, i thought you were gonna freak out or something."

"Why the fuck would i freak out? The more the fucking better."

"Well if you like that, you're gonna love this," she smiles. "They're all boys."

Negan stares at her. "Really? I mean.. you're sure?" She nods. Negan's eyes begin to water. "Fuck, sweetheart, i fucking love you," he smiles, kissing her sweetly before rubbing at her stomach. "My boys, i finally got my boys."


	15. Negan's First Time

"Would you look at that! Take a gander boys, that there is class a pussy," Negan grins as he holds the magazine in his hands, a group of boys crowding round him.

"Aww, man! Look at those titties! Can i borrow that?"

"The fuck you can! This isn't a fucking library!" Negan frowns as he turns the page. "Holy shit! Look at the ass on that!"

"Oh what i would do to that," a boy says, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

"The fuck you talking about, Chris? You'd blow your damn load before she even got her panties off," Negan chuckles.

"Negan!"

Negan throws the magazine in his locker, closing the door and leaning with his back against it. "Coach Daniels," he nods.

"What have you got there?" Coach Daniels frowns.

"Nothing, just homework and shit," he smiles.

"Watch your damn mouth, boy!" He snaps. "Open your locker," he gestures with his hand.

Negan turns around, reluctantly opening his locker, the other boys suddenly losing interest and walking off.

Coach Daniels grabs the magazine. "Homework, uh?"

"Yeah, it's for science," Negan smiles.

"You got a smart mouth on you, you know that?" He frowns. "I'm confiscating this, and you've earned yourself detention, with me."

"That's fu-,"

"Don't even think about it, unless you wanna make it a weeks detention?"

Negan frowns, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"I thought not," Coach Daniels smiles. "I'll seeya later out on the field, and don't be late," he says as he heads off down the corridor.

"Fucking cock sucking mother fucker," Negan growls under his breath.

"That's bullshit, man," Chris says from behind him.

Negan jumps a little, thinking he'd bailed with the rest of them. "Yeah, fucking tell me about it. Fucking asshole thinks he runs the place."

"The girls seem to like him " Chris says, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, well obviously they have no fucking taste. He's a damn has been who couldn't make it in pro football so became a Coach instead. Fuck if i'd do that shit."

"Luey likes him," Chris says.

"Yeah? Well she's got no taste either. Talking of Luey, you seen her? She was supposed to be helping with my English test," Negan says.

"I saw her this morning getting out of Shane's truck, so she's around," Chris nods.

Negan pays no attention, his eyes settling on a girl walking down the hall. His eyes move greedily over her long legs, hover over her cleavage, and then settle on her face. "Fuck she's hot!" He says, biting on his lip.

"I don't know," Chris says.

Negan turns to him, confused. "The fuck you talking about? You blind or some shit? I told you that'd happen if you keep tossing yourself off like it's going outta fashion," he chuckles.

"Shut up," Chris says, rolling his eyes. "Gina's nice to look at, but she's dull."

"Who gives a shit?" Negan frowns, watching her head into a classroom. "She's fucking hot! I'm gonna get me some of that.

~

Negan leans back in his chair, tapping his fingers against the desk. "Luey," he whispers.

Luey sits at the desk in front of him, writing in her English book. Negan scrunches up a piece of paper and throws it at the back of her head.

She turns with a frown. "What?" She whispers.

"Where the fuck were you last night? You were supposed to be helping me with my English test," he says.

"I was with Shane, now if you don't mind, some of us are trying to learn," she says, gesturing towards her book.

"What the fuck ever!" He says, rolling his eyes.

"Negan? There something you'd like to share with the class?" His teacher frowns.

"No, Sir, i was just thinking out loud, that's all" Negan smiles innocently.

"Well maybe you should apply some of that thinking to your work? Might work out better for you."

"Sure thing," Negan smiles. He waits for his teacher to start writing on the board again before he throws another crumpled piece of paper at Luey.

"What!?" She frowns.

"So you gonna fucking help me or not?" Negan asks.

"I'm having lunch with Shane."

"Fuck Shane! I'm your best friend, and i need your help," Negan frowns.

"You're not my best friend."

Negan throws her a hurt look. "Hey, don't be like that. Come on, i really need your help," he pouts.

Luey rolls her eyes. "Alright."

"Yes! You're a fucking angel, doll face."

"Don't call me that, were not in the nineteen fifties," she says.

~

Negan sits at the picnic bench outside, his eyes looking greedily over at Gina.

Luey sits in front of him. "Negan?" She waves a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Negan."

"Sorry, what the fuck were you saying?" He says as he turns to her.

"Nothing that matters obviously. I thought you wanted my help?"

"I do, and i fucking appreciate it, sweetheart" he smiles innocently.

Luey rolls her eyes. "I can't believe i gave up my lunch date with Shane for this."

"The fuck is so special about Shane?"

"He's the same kinda special that Gina is to you," she smiles.

"I don't know," Negan frowns. "He's kinda weird looking."

"He, is, not! Have you seen his body? There's a reason Coach Daniels made him the lead quarterback," she smiles.

"Yeah, well he's an asshole too," Negan says.

"Hey, Shane isn't an asshole!"

"I'm surprised you can manage to pry him away from that asshole Rick long enough to get his attention, but what the fuck ever," Negan waves a hand. "Any fucking hoo, you think you could get me a date with Gina?"

Luey laughs in his face. "You're joking, right?"

"You trying to say i'm not handsome enough or some shit?" He pouts childishly.

"No, but she's one of the cool girls, she won't talk to the likes of me," Luey says.

"Fuck!" Negan slaps his hand against the table. "This is bullshit, i'm just gonna go over there and fucking ask her out."

"Fill your boots," Luey says. "While you do that, i'm gonna go finish my lunch with my _actual_ boyfriend. Good luck," she says, patting him on the back before she leaves.

Negan makes his way over to Gina, clearing his throat a little nervously. He sits down beside her, leaning his elbow on the table. "Hey there, beautiful."

Gina stares at him. "Are you lost?"

Negan's heart pounds against his chest. "Yeah, in your beautiful fucking face, sweetheart."

The girls around the table giggle in unison.

"Really? That line is older than my dad," she laughs.

"Still a good one though," he chuckles.

"No, it's not," she frowns.

"So i was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? They just opened that new place near the skating rink," Negan says.

"You're joking, right? Like i'd go out with you, you don't even have a car."

Negan furrows his brow. "I do, i've got a truck, that's way better than a damn car."

"You mean that rust bucket outside? Listen, Neil-,"

"It's Negan," he smiles nervously.

"Whatever, do i look like i want to ride around in a crappy old rust bucket?" She asks.

"You never know, you might like it?" He says, trying his best not to let his nerves show.

"Yeah, and i might like carbs, but do i look like i eat carbs?"

"Erm.. no?" He says.

"No, i don't. Because carbs make me look like shit, and you, Neil.. you're carbs."

Negan clenches his jaw. "Your loss," he says, shakily, as he gets up from the table. The sound of laughter fills his ears as he walks away, his face red.

~

"Hey, i missed you at lunch, were di..," Chris frowns, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Jesus, Negan, you don't look too good, you alright?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he frowns.

"Struck out with Gina then?"

"You know what? Fuck her! You were right, she _is_ dull," Negan says, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Why are pretty girls such bitches?"

"Well, i wouldn't say that as a whole," Chris frowns. "Luey isn't a bitch."

Negan stares at him, raising an eyebrow. "The fuck you talking about?"

"What? You don't think Luey's pretty?" Chris asks.

"Luey's, you know.. Luey. She's cool as shit! But she's not.. you know, like Gina. She's Loo bear," Negan frowns.

Chris laughs. "Jesus! You haven't called her that since the fourth grade."

"I know right, she used to hate it. Anyway, you got a thing for Luey or something? Because i think she's pretty tight with that Shane asshole," Negan says.

Chris shakes his head. "No, but she's pretty. That's all i was trying to say."

"Yeah, she's alright," Negan chews on his lip. "Fuck! I so wanna get laid before my nineteenth birthday."

"Hey, did you study for the English test?"

"Fuck!" Negan frowns. "Luey was helping me at lunch, but then i got busy having my fucking heart ripped out. You think she'll be home tonight?"

Chris shrugs. "Oh, actually, she might be, but i doubt she'll be alone because her parents are working away."

"She won't have Shane over," Negan shakes his head.

"Why not? They're dating," Chris points out.

Negan grimaces. "That's fucking gross, Luey won't do shit like that."

"How is it gross? I'm sure she wants to get laid just like everyone else," Chris says.

"Shut the fuck up," Negan frowns.

"You know you don't like Shane because Coach made him lead quarterback," Chris says.

Negan frowns. "The fuck i do, i don't like him because he's a fucking asshole, same with Coach fuckface."

~

Negan leans against the wall as he smokes a cigarette, watching a volleyball game in the distance. He smirks every time a gym skirt rides up as they jump at the ball, his dick twitching against his boxers.

"Negan!"

"Fuck fucking sake!" Negan mutters under his breath.

Coach Daniels snatches the cigarette from Negan's hand. "The hell is this?"

"Well i would've thought it was obvious."

"Don't get smart with me, boy," Coach frowns, holding the cigarette in front of Negan's face. "This is a disgusting habit, you know that?"

"What do you care? You cut me from the team," Negan frowns, turning away from him.

"Is that what this is about? Because i made Walsh lead quarterback?"

Negan shuffles his feet. "No."

"I made Walsh lead quarterback, because he's better at it then you," Coach says.

"Gee, thanks, Coach. Way to make me feel better."

"You think anyone's gonna throw you a damn pity party every time you suck at something? Hell no! You wanna sit here feeling sorry for yourself then go right ahead, but i'll tell you something, you'll amount to nothing with that attitude."

Negan shrugs. "What's it to you?"

"It's my damn job, asshole! Every time i see one of my students amount to something, it gives me a fucking hard-on," Coach says.

Negan stares at him, grimacing a little.

"What? You don't think i get fucking boners at my age?"

Negan shrugs uncomfortably.

"Course i fucking do! I'm old, not fucking dead! And don't look at me like that, you're not my type."

"Alright," Negan frowns. "You get a hard-on, i get it. Jesus! I still don't see why you give a shit?"

Coach Daniels sighs deeply, tossing the cigarette away. "I want you on my baseball team."

"Baseball?"

"Yeah, baseball. I saw you the other week, and your swing was pretty damn awesome," Coach Daniels says.

"I was just fu.. messing around," Negan says.

"Exactly, so imagine if you took it seriously."

"I don't know?" Negan shrugs, unsure of himself.

"At least think about it," Coach Daniels nods. His face softens slightly. "Why didn't you tell me about your Mother?"

Negan's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I called her-,"

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Watch your damn mouth. I did it because you've not been yourself lately, and she has a right to know," Coach frowns.

"She doesn't need to know, she can do without the worry," Negan says.

Coach Daniels nods. "I can see that, and if you'd told me about her being ill, i wouldn't have called her. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Negan clenches his jaw as he bites back tears. "Everything's fine, she'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will. Listen, i'm gonna cut you some slack. You help me out at lunch tomorrow, and we'll forget about your detention after school. That alright with you?"

Negan stares at him then nods his head. "Yeah, and thanks."

Coach pats him on the shoulder. "Sure, just don't be late."

~

Negan parks the truck outside his house, practically running up the steps.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry i'm late, traffic was a bitc... bit busy," he corrects himself. Negan frowns as he sees the kitchen and living room empty. "Mom!" He shouts, heading up the stairs.

The smell of vomit hits him in the face as he steps closer to the bathroom. "Mom," he says, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. His heart pounds against his chest as he's met with silence. He opens the door to find her leant against the toilet. Negan kneels down beside her. "Mom," he says, brushing the side of her face.

She stirs, her eyes flickering open. "Negan?"

"I'm here," he smiles.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, i must've fallen asleep, i hope you weren't worried?"

"No, Mom. It's alright. Have you eaten today?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, pumpkin. I can't seem to keep anything down."

"That's alright. Why don't i run you a bath, and then i'll make you some soup whilst you get all cleaned up?" He offers.

She strokes his hand. "You don't have to do that, sweetie."

"I don't mind," he smiles.

She rubs at her temples. "I don't think i got _anything_ done today. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be silly. I'll take care of it."

"You're a good boy," she smiles.

"I try," he laughs. "Come on, let's get you up off this floor, it's cold."

~

Negan takes some clothes out of the washing machine, sticking them in the dryer as the soup heats up on the stove. He hears a thud from the bathroom. Negan quickly takes the pot off the stove and runs upstairs.

"Mom, are you okay?" Negan frets through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, i just got a bit dizzy."

"I'm coming in," he says. Negan grabs a bathrobe from the back of the door and gently drapes it over her on the floor. "You should've shouted me, i would've helped you get out."

"I'm sorry, i thought you'd be busy, you do so much for me, sweetie."

"Hey, don't ever be sorry. You need anything from here?" She shakes her head. Negan tucks his arms underneath her and carries her to her room. "You need anymore help?"

"I'm okay," she smiles, stroking at his hair.

"Okay, i'll be back up in ten," he smiles.

~

Negan sits on the edge of her bed, watching as she eats her soup.

She drops the spoon in the empty bowl with a smile. "You going out tonight, sweetie?"

"I don't know, i don't want to leave you when you're sick," Negan drops his head.

"Hey," she smiles, placing her hand under his chin. "I'll be fine now, i promise. I've got my bucket," she nods towards the floor. "So i don't even have to get up. Don't you have a date tonight? What was her name?" She frowns. "Gina?"

Negan shakes his head. "That didn't work out."

"Oh well," she smiles, stroking his cheek. "Her loss. What about Luey?"

"I do need to see Luey actually, she's supposed to be helping me with my English test, but i'll go once you're sleeping."

"She's a sweet girl, i like her," she smiles.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Negan says.

~

Negan knocks at Luey's front door. He'd been knocking for a few minutes, but no answer. He frowns, making his way to the back of her house. Negan looks at her bedroom window, the soft glow of a lamp visible through the curtain. Negan crouches down, grabbing some small stones in his hand. He throws one at her window, then follows it with another three.

Luey sticks her head out of the window. "What do you want?" She frowns, sounding irritated.

"I need help studying for my English exam," he says.

"I can't right now," she says.

Negan frowns. "Is Shane there? Because i'm sure he won't mind if i borrow you for like, an hour, please, Luey, i need your help."

"No! Shane is _not_ here! I don't care if i never see that asshole again!"

"Why? What happened?" Negan frowns.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" She snaps, before stepping away from the window.

Negan stares at the bedroom window, confused. He walks over to the trellis and climbs up. Negan reaches out to the window, pulling it open before he steps inside. He stumbles, falling on his ass inside Luey's bedroom.

Luey jumps a mile. "Jesus, Negan! What the hell are you doing?"

Negan gets up from the floor. "What's it fucking look like?" His face drops as he catches sight of her tear stained cheeks. "Have you been crying?"

Luey crosses her arms. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh.. okay. So you gonna help me with English or not?" He asks.

"You're such an asshole, Negan," she frowns.

"The fuck did i do?"

"You're selfish. Do i look like i'm in the mood to help you with your stupid English test?"

"Alright," he frowns. "No need to get snappy with me just because you're pissed at Shane," he says, parking his ass on her bed.

Luey shifts her feet. "You're right, i'm sorry," she says, sitting down beside him.

Negan turns to her. "So what did he do then?"

Luey's shoulders drop. "I caught him going at it with Miss Kelly."

Negan's eyes widen. "The volleyball Coach?"

"Yeah. I can't believe he'd do that," she says, wiping at her eyes.

"What can i say, men are assholes. And if there's an opportunity to get laid, then they're gonna take it," he says.

"I don't get it," she shakes her head. "It's not like we weren't doing stuff."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "Stuff? What kinda stuff?"

"Come on, Negan. Surely you're not that dim," Luey frowns.

"So you two were, you know," Negan says, not quite finding the right word.

"Fucking, we were fucking, Negan."

Negan clears his throat, shifting a little uncomfortably on the bed. "Oh. So he was your first."

"No," she scoffs.

Negan stares at her. "Christ! Who then? I didn't even know you were dating anyone before Shane."

Luey smiles. "Coach Daniels."

Negan gets up from the bed, his mouth agape. "Coach Daniels? But he's fucking ancient, and old, and fucking ancient."

"Wasn't too old from were i was standing.. or laying rather," she giggles.

Negan huffs in disbelief.

"Hey, don't get all huffy and judgy with me, if i were a guy you'd be patting me on the back," she frowns.

"Yeah, well.. you're Loo bear," he points out, not entirely sure what he means by it.

Luey laughs. "Jesus! You haven't called me that since the fourth grade."

Negan sits back down beside her. "Sorry, it's just.. he really is old, and he was going on earlier about fucking hard-ons, and now i'm like.. well, i've got some gross shit going on in my head right now."

"You think i'm gross?"

He turns to her. "What? Fuck no! You're fucking beautiful."

Luey smiles. "Thanks, i just wish Shane could see that, maybe then he wouldn't have ch-,"

Negan places his fingers under her chin. "Hey, you, are, beautiful," he says, looking deep in her eyes. He looks at her as if he's seeing her for the first time, his heart pounding against his chest. Negan leans forward, kissing her softly.

Luey's eyes widen in surprise, but she returns his kiss, brushing her fingers over the back of his neck. She parts his lips with her tongue, pulling at his hair as he kisses her more ferociously. Luey unzips his jacket, throwing it on the floor before she tugs at his shirt.

Negan pulls her vest off, his fingers clawing at her waist. He pulls away from her for a moment.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to?" She frowns.

Negan smiles nervously. "Fuck yeah i do, but..," he looks down at his lap. "I.. i've never done this before."

Luey smiles. "You're a virgin? How is that possible?"

Negan shrugs his shoulders. "I guess girls round here don't have taste?"

"Well i do," she smiles, sitting astride him. Negan places his hands on her hips with a smile. She shuffles him over to the pillows, laying him on her bed. Luey looks down at him as he strokes his fingers down her waist. She unclasps her bra and tosses it to the floor.

Negan groans. "Fuck! Those are.. fuck!"

She giggles, leaning over to kiss him. Luey breaks out in gooseflesh as he brushes his hand over stomach, reaching for her breast needily. She grinds against him, his cock rubbing against her thigh. Luey runs kisses over his neck, smiling as he gasps. She works her way over his chest, curling her fingers through his chest hair, not something she had seen on a guy yet. His hairs tickle her nose as she works her way down his stomach. She unbuckles his belt, grinning as he bucks his hips beneath her.

Negan shivers as her fingers slip beneath his boxers, tugging at them until his cock springs out in front of her. He lies there nervously, not really knowing what to do.

"Just relax," she smiles, looking up at him seductively.

His cock twitches at the sight of her. "Oh, fuck! He groans, as she swirls her tongue over the tip. He watches her as she runs her tongue all the way up and down his shaft. Negan brings his hand down, curling his fingers through her hair. "Fuck, baby!"

Luey can practically feel him throbbing, so she lifts her head and steps up from the bed.

Negan looks at her with puppy dog eyes. "Where you going, baby?"

She smiles as she rummages through the drawer of her bedside table. "Getting this," she says, as she holds a condom in between her fingers. Luey pulls his jeans and boxers off, then opens the wrapper.

Negan watches, groaning lightly as she rolls it down his shaft. She pulls off her pyjama shorts and panties, her legs parted as she kneels above him. "Sweet Jesus!" Negan's eyes light up as he reaches out his hand, curling his fingers through the hairs on her pubic bone. He grabs her hip, pulling her closer to his cock.

She cups his balls, wrapping her hand around the base as she slides down on him.

Negan throws his head back, his face looking almost pained. "Holy fuck!" He cries, clawing at her hips, a heat surrounding him like he'd never felt before. Even with the condom, he can feel the warmth of her as her walls surround his aching cock. She rolls her hips slowly, tightening around him. He looks up at her in awe, his breath heavy.

Luey lowers herself, her lips colliding with his as she slowly grinds herself against him, clawing at his shoulders.

Negan grits his teeth, trying his best to hold back. But, _holy fuck!_ She feels incredible. "Oh, Luey, fuck!" He pants, as he throbs inside her, every rock of her hips getting him closer to the brink. Negan brushes his nose against hers, his fingers digging into the small of her back. "I can't.. oh, fuck! I can't hold on, baby!" He groans, his hips slamming up against hers as he shoots his load, his toes curling as he orgasms like never before. "Fuck!"

Luey nuzzles his neck with a smile.

As he catches his breath, he strokes her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't be," she smiles. "It was your first time, i wasn't expecting fireworks."

"Fuck! That was.. i can't even find a fucking word. I mean, i've seen it on videos, and i've practiced it enough at home. But that! That was just..,"

"Amazing?" She smiles.

"Yeah, that's as good a fucking word as any," he chuckles. He gazes at her, brushing her hair from her face. "How about i do something for you?"

Luey bites her lip. "Have you done that before?"

Negan shakes his head. "No, but i _really_ fucking want to."

He slips out of her and rolls her onto her back, his eyes still not quite believing that she's right there in front of him, naked! "Fuck you're beautiful," he smiles, before kissing her neck. Negan dips his head, going impatiently to her breasts, the urge to take them in his mouth overwhelming. He sucks on her nipple, nipping at it gently with his teeth. Negan ghosts his lips down her body, his cock twitching as she breaks out in gooseflesh.

He hovers between her thighs, gazing at her pussy both lovingly and greedily. Negan lowers his head, taking in the scent of her. He runs his tongue over her folds, tasting her. Negan groans. She's sweet, not like the guys had described at school in the locker room. Sweet, and warm, fuck she's warm. He laps up her juices like it's his last meal, smirking as she writhes beneath him.

He feels her hand on the back of his head, pulling him slightly, guiding him. Negan flicks his tongue over her swollen clit, his hands gripping at her waist as she squirms.

"Negan!" She moans, a heat growing between her legs. He sucks at her gently, her thighs pushing either side of his head as she feels herself getting close to her orgasm. "Oh god! Negan!" She cries out, her legs shaking as her orgasm rips through her.

Negan keeps a firm grips on her waist as she lifts up her hips. He groans, his cock throbbing once again. As she rest her hips back down on the bed, he wipes at his mouth, crawling over her.

Luey pulls him down on top of her, kissing him needily. She feels him fumbling, trying to get himself inside her again. Lowering her hand, she grabs his dick and guides him inside her.

They moan in unison, holding onto one another.

Negan slowly moves, not entirely sure whether he's doing it right.

Luey runs her hands down his back, resting them against his ass. "Just your hips," she smiles against his mouth.

Negan smiles, moving his hips slowly, panting against her ear. "Oh fuck, baby! You feel so fucking good!" He groans.

She moans as she brings her hips up to meet his, her nails clawing at his ass. "Oh, Negan, fuck me!"

Shivers run down his entire body as he slams his hips against hers. If he was unsure whether he was doing it right before, he's certain he's doing it right now, as she moans with every thrust. Her fingers make their way to his shoulders, scratching at his back as he thrusts into her relentlessly.

She throws her head back as she feels herself getting close again. "Negan!" She almost screams as it hits her.

"Oh fuck!" Negan growls, as he feels her pulsate around his cock, milking him before he has a chance to brace himself. His legs tense up, toes curling against the bed as he thrusts into her haphazardly, losing his rhythm. He drops his head into the crook of her neck, struggling to catch his breath.

~

They lie side by side, stroking one another.

"I can't believe that just happened," Negan smiles, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know, i didn't think you liked me like that," she says.

"We grew up together, i just never looked at you in that way. But now, i wanna fucking punch myself in the face for not seeing it sooner," he chuckles.

"I looked at you that way," Luey says.

Negan looks down at her. "You did?"

"Yeah, i did, but i figured it'd never happen."

"Well thank fuck it did," he grins. Negan glances at a picture on her wall. "Who's Lucille?"

Luey looks at him, bemused. "Me, you idiot."

Negan furrows his brow. "You? I thought your name was Lulu or something?"

"No," she shakes her head, giggling. "It's your fault everyone calls me Luey."

Negan stares at her, confused. "How's that?"

"Do you not remember the first time we met?"

Negan stares at her, trying to think back.

~

_He stands in front of the class, playing nervously with his hands._

_"Quiet down children," his new teacher says. "We have a new student with us today," she looks down at him. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"_

_He shakes his head, looking down at his feet._

_"Okay. This is Negan, and i hope you're all going to be extra nice to him on his first day in the first grade. Go take a seat," she smiles, pushing him forward gently._

_Negan steps slowly towards the desks, a sea of faces staring at him. He sits in an empty seat, avoiding the other children's gazes._

_At break time he sits on a bench alone, watching the other children play hopscotch and tag._

_"Hi," comes a voice from beside him. "Can i sit here?"_

_Negan looks at her nervously, then nods._

_She sits down, swinging her legs. "How come you don't talk?"_

_Negan shrugs his shoulders._

_"Someone said your Dad ran out on your Mom, is that true?"_

_Negan looks at her briefly before dropping his head, his lip pouting as his eyes begin to water._

_"I'm sorry," she frowns. "I'd be sad if my Daddy did that. You want to be friends?"_

_Negan stares at her, then nods._

_"Great! I'm Lucille."_

_"Lucy?" He almost whispers, his cheeks going red._

_"Don't call me Lucy, i got a cousin called Lucy, and she's mean. You can call me Luey if you want?"_

_"Luey," he smiles._

_"Yeah, Luey," she smiles back._


	16. Cruise Ship

"Here," Rick smiles, holding out a glass.

Negan frowns, staring down at the glass in Rick's hand. "The fuck is that?"

"Champagne, this is a black tie event, Negan. You didn't think they were gonna be serving beer, did you?" Rick laughs.

Negan reluctantly reaches for the glass, taking a sip. He grimaces. "Tastes like piss."

"How the hell would you even know what pi.., you know what, never mind, i don't wanna know."

Negan smiles, running his tongue over his lip before he takes another sip. "Not so bad actually, takes me back to good times."

Rick shakes his head. "You're wrong in the head, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it feels fucking right," Negan chuckles, downing the rest of his drink. "Come on then, Rick. Point me in the direction of the asshole i need to smooth talk and shit, so i can get the hell off this ship."

"Yeah, well we don't dock till tomorrow, but that's the guy," Rick says, nodding towards an overweight guy with a ridiculous looking toupee.

"That douchebag?"

Rick digs him in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey, keep your damn voice down."

Negan rolls his eyes. "What the fuck ever."

"Harper's been handling his legal affairs for the last five years, but word is, he's fishing around for someone new. That could be us, if you don't fuck it up," Rick frowns.

"Hey, since when did i fuck _anything_ up? Who was it that got us the last three accounts? Why else did you bring me here on this stupid boat?"

"Okay, first of all, this is one of the most luxurious cruise ships ever made, so i wouldn't go calling it a boat. And second of all, you lost us the last account because you slept with the client's wife," Rick frowns.

"Oh yeah," Negan grins. "It was totally fucking worth it though."

Rick stares at him, his eyes squinting in disbelief. "That was a multi-million dollar client."

"Which just goes to show how good she was to make it worth it," Negan smiles.

Rick shakes his head. "No woman is worth losing that kind of mo-,"

"Hey," Negan sticks out a hand. "Every fucking woman is worth at least a million dollars. Maybe if you thought like that you'd get laid more?"

"I'm married, i can get laid whenever i want," Rick laughs.

"Hmm, that why you're such an uptight, prick?" Negan chuckles.

"Look, will you just behave for once?" Rick sighs.

"Hey, i fucking shaved for this shit," Negan frowns, running a hand over his cheeks. "Isn't that enough? Just chill your damn boots, Rick, i know what i'm doing," he smiles, patting Rick on the shoulder before he walks off.

Negan walks over to James. T. Roberts, one of the most wealthiest men on the ship. He walks over with a fake smile plastered on his face, and his hand outstretched. "Mr. Roberts," he nods. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced, i'm Negan."

Mr. Roberts shakes his hand briefly. "Negan, which company are you with?"

"Grimes and co, may i just say, you have the most wonderful head of hair. How do you keep it so thick? I've been going thin myself," he says, running a hand over his hair."

Roberts waves his hand with a smile, the compliment clearly going to his head. "Actually, it's a wig."

"No!" Negan says, in mock surprise. "Well i would never have guessed, where would one get a wig as fine as that?" He asks, humouring him.

Rick watches from a distance. _Damn, that guy could charm the birds from the trees_ , he thinks to himself with a smile.

Negan stands there for a good ten minutes, saying all the right things, nodding in all the right places.

"I had Harper handling the legalities, but they just weren't up to it anymore, so i had to let them go," Roberts nods.

"Well, if you can't keep up, might as well-," Negan jumps as glasses smash in front of him, champagne spilling over his shoes.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry," a waitress says, quite clearly flustered.

"Well so you should be, look at my damn shoes!" Roberts yells.

Negan frowns. "Hey, it's alright, it's just an accident."

"Did they not teach you how to carry a damn tray in waitress school! Or whatever the hell it is you go to! How hard is it to carry a damn tray!" Robert shouts, his face red.

The waitress kneels down, picking up the broken pieces off glass and placing them on the tray, her eyes welling up as her lip begins to tremble. "I.. i'm sorry."

"Well so you should be you damn idiot!"

"Hey!" Negan yells, placing a hand on Roberts chest. "That's enough!"

Rick runs over, placing his hand on the top of Negan's arm. "Negan, just calm down," he says, throwing an apologetic look at Roberts.

"No, i will not calm down! This asshole needs to learn some damn manners, talking to a woman like that. No amount of money or class earns you the right to talk someone like that," Negan frowns.

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you're talking to!" Roberts shouts, his face an angry shade of red.

"I'll tell you who i'm talking to, some asshole born with a damn silver spoon in his mouth who never worked a good solid day in his life, that's who i'm fucking talking to!" Negan spits. "And i'd rather wear that ridiculous fucking wig than work with you, asshole. So stay outta my face before i rip that damn thing off your head and slap you in the fucking face with it!"

In spite of his anger at being spoken to in such a way, Roberts takes a step back, his face red more from embarrassment than anger.

Negan kneels down beside the waitress. "Careful, you'll cut your hand," he says, softly, taking a handkerchief from his pocket. He proceeds to pick the pieces of glass up, placing them on the tray.

She looks at him, wiping tears from her cheeks. "It's okay, Sir. I can clean this up."

"I'm sure you can, but i wanna help," Negan smiles. He stands up with the tray in his hand. "Come on, i'll walk you back inside."

~

"That was really nice of you, but you shouldn't have done that. We're both probably gonna get fired now, i know i will," she says, looking at him apologetically.

"Hey," Negan frowns, as he places the tray down. "I don't let no fucker talk to me like that, and i certainly won't stand there and let them talk to no woman like that either, my Momma taught me better than that."

She looks up at him with a smile. "Well thank you, your Momma would be proud."

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Layla," she smiles.

"Layla," he says, biting on his lip. "Well Layla, since we're probably getting fucking fired and thrown off this ship tomorrow, how about we go have some fun?"

She stares at him, biting on her own lip. "Like what?"

"Go check out that indoor pool, it's got a damn good bar, and i'm pretty fucking sure it's empty right now," he smiles.

"But won't we get into trouble?" She frowns.

"Not if no one finds out about it, but who gives a shit anyway? Can't get in anymore trouble than we already are?"

"Alright," she smiles.

~

Negan leans against the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He watches Layla undo her bowtie, tossing it on the bar as she grabs a glass of wine, downing almost half in one go.

She pulls her face. "Wow, this is really bad."

"Yeah," Negan takes the glass from her. He grabs the bottle of whiskey, pouring her a glass. "This is much better, just make sure you sip it, otherwise it'll set your throat on fire."

"Thanks," she smiles, taking the glass from him.

Negan stares at her, deep in thought. "Is this your fulltime job?"

Layla shakes her head. "No, well.. it's not supposed to be. I'm trying to make enough money to pay for night school.. or something like that."

"Really? What are you studying?"

"Computers and technology, i'm pretty good with stuff like that. I had to drop out a few years ago because my Mom got sick. She's better now, but i'm trying to help out with her medical bills, i don't want her to worry."

Negan tilts his head, smiling sweetly. "You know, if i still have a job, and that's a pretty fucking big if. I'd like you to come work with us."

"Really? Aren't you a lawyer? What could i do at a lawyer's office?"

Negan smiles. "I'm sure there's plenty you could fucking do. Everything's all fucking computers and that facefuck twatter shit that everyone goes on about, we could use someone who knows what the fuck they're doing with all that shit."

Layla smiles. "Wow, well.. if you're not fired, then i gratefully accept."

He looks at her greedily as he drinks from his glass, his mind creating a mental picture of what she might look like under her shirt and waistcoat. "How much do you wanna jump in that pool right now?"

Layla stares at him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, what if someone comes by?"

"What if someone comes by and sees us sat at the bar stealing drinks?" He reasons. "Fuck it!" Negan says, getting up off the stool. He takes his jacket off, draping it over the bar.

Layla watches as he takes his shirt off, her eyes gazing at the curls of hair on his chest. She shifts uncomfortably on the stool, suddenly becoming unbearably hot between her thighs. She bites on her lip as he unbuckles his belt, his pants dropping to the floor. _Sweet Jesus!_ Layla almost moans as he takes off his boxers, turning her head quickly, but not before she gets the perfect view of his ass.

Negan jumps in the pool, his head going under for a second before he bobs back up, his hair falling over his forehead. He slicks it back with his hand, turning to look up at her. "You coming in or not? It's warm," he smiles.

She steps off the stool, unsure of herself. "I.. i don't know."

Negan grins. "Come on, i'll let you leave your shirt on," he smiles, licking his lips.

Layla stares down at him nervously. She looks down at the water briefly, biting her lip as she catches sight of his dick beneath the water. Layla takes off her waistcoat, her hands shaky as she begins to unbutton her shirt.

"Atta, girl!" Negan smiles, his eyes looking her over hungrily as she throws her shirt to the ground.

Layla pushes her skirt down her thighs, kicking it away as it drops to her feet. "Close your eyes," she says, as she reaches back for the clasp of her bra.

Negan sticks his tongue between his teeth, closing just one eye.

"Hey! You can turn around for that," she smiles.

Negan chuckles before he turns in the opposite direction. "Alright, i'm not looking."

Layla takes off her bra and panties, her heart pounding against her chest as she stands there naked. She shrugs her shoulders then jumps into the pool.

"Can i turn around now?" Negan asks.

Layla combs back her hair with her hand. "Yeah, just don't go looking under the water."

Negan turns to her with a sly smile. "What? You mean like you did?"

"I did not," she says, in mock offence.

"Course you didn't, how about we have a little race?"

"Sure, but you should know that i'm a really good swimmer " she smiles.

"Is that fucking so?" He smiles, trying his best not to let his eyes go any lower than her neck. "Well we'll just fucking see about that," he says, pushing his feet off the floor as he gets a head start.

"Hey! That's cheating!" She frowns, swimming after him.

~

They swim awhile, Layla mostly getting the better of Negan, much to his annoyance, but at least he got to watch her ass swimming away from him, which probably slowed him down considerably.

Layla holds on to the side of the pool, her breath heavy. "I'm so thirsty."

"For what?" Negan smirks, leaning his elbow against the side of the pool.

She raises an eyebrow. "Water," Layla giggles lightly.

"I'll see what i can do," Negan smiles, pushing himself up out of the pool.

Layla watches the water dripping off his ass, little beads trailing down his long legs as he makes his way over to the bar. He grabs a bottle and turns, making his way back over. She stares at him in awe. His package, though hanging limp, is pretty damn impressive. But it's not just his package that has her in awe, but his confidence. He appears to walk around with no shame whatsoever. She wishes she were that confident, though as she looks down at herself briefly, she's reminded that she is in fact, fully naked, which is something she never thought she'd do.

"Hey," Negan smiles. "I have a fucking face you know," he teases. "Here," he adds, holding out the bottle of water. Negan's eyes light up as she reaches up for it, her breasts coming out of the water for a moment. He sits down on the pool edge and slides back into the water, his cock twitching.

"Thanks," she smiles, tipping the bottle against her lips. She holds it out to him and he takes it, gulping down a good few mouthfuls.

Negan's eyes follow the curve of her breast as she places the bottle down on the side of the pool, exhaling deeply as he forces himself to look away.

Layla turns to him, a heat building in the pit of her stomach as she meets his gaze, his eyes dark with lust. "So do you always go skinny dipping with random women?"

Negan smirks. "Yeah, but only when they're as cute as you."

Layla laughs, her cheeks going red as she looks away from him. She feels his fingers under her chin, tilting her face towards his. Negan's nose brushes against hers as he kisses her softly, biting on her bottom lip as he pulls away for a moment. Layla shivers, suddenly becoming very aware that they're both naked. _To hell with it_ , she thinks, wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips collide with his, kissing him needily as she parts his lips with her tongue.

Negan groans, her body pressed up against his as she claws at his shoulders. He wraps the length of her hair around his hand, pulling her head back as he trails hot wet kisses over her neck, nipping at her sensitive flesh with his teeth. Negan grabs her hip, pushing her up against the back of the pool, his cock pulsating against her stomach.

Layla moans, rolling her hips against him teasingly as he sucks on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark.

Negan trails his fingers down her spine, settling his hands against her ass. He bends his knees and pushes her up out of the water, and places her on the side of the pool.

She stares at him, confused. That is until she sees the hungry look in his eyes as he gazes longingly between her thighs. Layla looks down at him as she leans back on her elbows, her breath heavy as he places her legs over his shoulders, his fingers digging into her thighs as he lowers his head between them. She gasps as he flicks his tongue over her clit, his hair falling over his forehead in loose wet curls.

Negan presses his lips against her, sucking gently as his hands grasp tightly against her waist, her body writhing with every move of his mouth, every flick of his tongue.

Layla lays back with a gasp, the floor cold against her back, but it's forgotten within seconds as Negan devours her.

He watches her with a smirk, lapping up her juices as she moans beneath him, her thighs tensing against his shoulders. Negan slides a finger inside her, feeling her twitch against him as she whispers his name.

Negan groans against her, massaging her inner walls, curling his finger as he finds her sweet spot. "Negan, oh god that feels good!" She moans, squeezing her thighs against his neck as she rolls her hips against him, effectively fucking his face.

Negan closes his eyes, lost in the taste of her, his cock throbbing as she rubs herself up against his face.

Layla stretches out an arm, grabbing at the back of his head as she feels herself getting close. "Negan!" She cries, her back arching as her orgasm hits her.

Negan groans as he feels her pulsating around his fingers, his nose still deep in her pussy as he laps up her juices. She pulls at his hair in an attempt to move his mouth from her, but he keeps a tight grip on her waist, his lips pressed firmly against her clit. As her legs begin to still, he lifts his head, licking his lips seductively. "Fuck, sweetheart, you taste fucking delicious."

He lifts her hips, pulling her back into the water. Layla wraps her arms round his neck, tasting herself as her lips collide with his fiercely. She wraps her legs around his waist, his cock twitching against her stomach.

Negan takes a hold of his throbbing dick, teasing it over her sensitive flesh. He teases his head inside her, Layla's fingers clawing at his shoulders. "You want this?"

"Yes," she pleads, rolling her hips needily.

"Tell me how much you want it," Negan smirks.

"Please, Negan. Give it to me, i need it," she begs, her lips brushing against his. Negan chuckles lightly before he slams his hips against hers. "Oh, god!" Layla gasps, as he fills her completely.

"Fuck you're tight," Negan groans, as he slides back out of her slowly, his fingers digging into her hips as he slides back into her inch by inch. He feels her tightening her muscles against him, his cock throbbing. Negan drags his lip over her neck, nibbling on her earlobe. "Fuck! You like that, baby?" He whispers, breathlessly, his voice low and gravelly, sending shivers through her entire body.

"Oh, god yes!" She moans, throwing her head back as he sucks on her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. He snaps his hips against her harder, his thrusts becoming more erratic and needy.

Negan pants with every thrust as he picks up the pace, slamming into her hard and fast. He lowers his head, rolling his tongue over her nipple before he takes it in his mouth, biting gently as she breaks out in gooseflesh.

Layla moans loudly with every snap of his hips, pulling at the back of his hair as she feels herself getting close once again.

Negan feels her tightening around him. He slows his pace. "No, baby, you come when i fucking say so," he smirks, bringing a hand up to her neck as he trails kisses over her jawline.

"Negan, please," she pleads, clawing at his shoulders.

He chuckles, keeping up his torturously slow pace as he teases her. His fingers squeeze her neck lightly. "Not yet, baby," he groans. "Only when i say so."

Layla whimpers as he drags his cock slowly in and out of her, her stomach tight as she struggles to hold back.

"Oh, fuck! Your pussy feels so good, baby," Negan groans, picking up the pace again. "Look at me, baby," he smirks. Layla meets his gaze, staring into his hazel eyes. "Come for me, baby."

Layla moans almost gratefully as he quickens his pace. "Negan, oh god!" She cries out as her orgasm rips through her, waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan groans, his hips slamming against hers haphazardly as she pulsates against him. His cock spasms as he shoots his hot load inside her, his legs almost buckling as he struggles to keep upright. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, struggling to catch his breath. "Fuck, baby," he almost purrs.

"I know," she smiles, curling her fingers through the back of his hair. Layla drops her legs from his waist as he slips out of her.

Negan kisses her softly. "You know, i'll be good to go again in a couple minutes," he smiles, running his tongue over his lip.

"Really?" She smiles. "Well why don't-," she's interrupted by the sound of voices outside. "Oh shit!" She frowns.

"I think we should get the fuck outta here," Negan chuckles, as he gets out of the pool, running to grab his clothes.

~

Negan rubs at his eyes, staring at the clock on his bedside table. "Six fifteen, why the fuck am i awake at this goddamn time?" He hears a knock at the door. "Fuck!" Layla stirs beside him. "It's okay, baby, you go back to sleep," Negan smiles, as he throws on his boxers and answers the door. "Rick," Negan frowns, his face dropping. "Look, before you fucking start.. you know what? No, fuck that shit, i'm not gonna apologise, that guy was a fucking asshole and-,"

"We got the account," Rick smiles.

Negan stares at him. "Say that again?"

"We got the account with Roberts!" He says, excitedly.

Negan shakes his head, running a hand through his mess of hair. "How?"

"Roberts Senior pulled me to one side, said he loved how you put his son straight, that he never raised him to speak to women like that. He fucking loved you! Can you believe it?"

"Well, i can believe _that_ , i am very fucking lovable," Negan smiles.

"Well he wants to meet with us, insisted on you being there. It was him who got rid of Harper's, said they were too soft on his son," Rick smiles.

"Well thank fuck for that, when do we dock?" Negan asks.

"Three hours, i think?"

"Good, because i've got.. stuff to do. I'll seeya later," he smirks, stepping back into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.


	17. Spanky Negan

Rachel steps out of Negan's bathroom, rubbing at her damp hair with a towel.

"Well don't you look cute as shit," Negan smiles. "That t-shirt looks almost as good on you as it does on me."

"Almost?" She frowns, raising an eyebrow.

Negan chuckles as he leans against the pillows, wearing only a pair of boxers. "Are you trying to say you're hotter than me?"

Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile. "I said nothing of the sort."

"Hmm," Negan smiles, narrowing his eyes as he licks his lips. "Why don't you get that sexy ass the fuck over here, i wanna rip that fucking shirt off."

Rachel bites on her lip with a smile. She steps towards the bed, kneeling down on her way there.

Negan lifts his head with a frown. "The fuck you doing there?" He watches her take the belt from his pants, a mischievous grin on his face. Rachel stands next to the bed with the belt in her hand. "Oh, hell yeah!" Negan smiles, his eyes alight. He watches her fold the belt in half, pulling it taut between her hands. Negan's face falls in confusion. He sits up on the bed, holding out his hand. "Give me the belt," he frowns.

"I don't think so," she smiles, slapping the end of it in her hand.

Negan clenches his jaw. "Give me.. the belt," he says firmly.

Rachel shakes her head. "Why don't you take it from me?"

"Don't play fucking games with me, Rachel. I'm not in the mood, just give me the damn belt," he says, reaching his hand out further. Rachel slaps at his knuckles with the belt. Negan pulls his hand back, shaking it in front of himself. "Fuck!" He yells, bringing his hand up to his face as he blows against his knuckles. "Stop fucking around and give me the belt!"

"What? You want the belt?" Rachel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play fucking dumb, just fucking give it to me!" He shouts.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, if you really want it," she says, before swinging her arm back.

Negan flinches on the bed as the belt connects with his ass, his arm reaching backwards as he rubs at it soothingly. "Fuck!" He yells, staring up at the ceiling, the veins in his neck straining. Negan turns to Rachel, his face red as he lunges at her across the bed.

Rachel jumps off, the belt slapping against his thigh with a crack.

"Aah! Fuck!" He yelps, rubbing at his thigh. "You give me that fucking belt now!" He yells, slowly moving closer to her as he steps off the bed.

"Uh-uh," Rachel shakes her head. "Looks to me like you're enjoying it," she smiles, looking down at the tent in his boxers.

Negan runs at her, furious. She runs straight past him, whipping the belt over his ass as she does. But as she jumps on the bed, she feels his hand grabbing her ankle, stopping her mid run as she falls down face first on the mattress. _Shit!_

Negan kneels over Rachel, spinning her round to face him, his hand wrapping round her neck.

Her eyes widen as she looks up at him, his eyes cold and his face devoid of humour. As she stares up at him, she worries that this time she may have taken things too far. "I'm sorry," she whispers, struggling to swallow with his hand around her throat. Though his eyes are cold, his dick is certainly not, as he lowers himself closer, his face mere centimetres from hers, she feels his erection against her hip. For a moment she's hopeful, as the corners of his mouth twitch, but then he clenches his jaw, his grip on her throat tightening.

"You're sorry?" He almost growls. Rachel nods. "Well we'll just fucking see about that, won't we? I let you get away with way too much shit around here, you're overdue a lesson. Let's see how sorry you _really_ are," he says, almost coldly. "Give me the belt," he gestures his head towards her hand.

Rachel lifts her hand, holding the belt up to him.

Negan releases his grip on her throat, taking the belt from her. "You know the fucking drill," he says. She shakes her head. "You wanna make this harder on yourself?" He frowns, his voice low and gravelly.

"No?" She says.

He looks down at her with a frown. He can tell he's scared her, but even now she has to defy him, has to hit him with her stupid sarcasm. Negan lowers his face close to hers. "Do i look like i'm joking?" Rachel shakes her head. "You're gonna kneel, and you're gonna take your punishment like a good little girl, aren't you?"

Rachel stares up at him, feeling quite hot between her thighs in spite of his seriousness. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Negan frowns.

"Yes, Negan."

Negan steps off the bed, waiting for her to get up. Rachel slowly gets up and makes her way to the foot of the bed, kneeling to face it. He watches her place her palms down on the covers, her legs trembling slightly. Negan places his hand against the back of her head, pushing her face onto the mattress. "That's better," he says. Negan brings his hand down, curling his fingers under her shirt, which is currently covering her ass. He pulls it up till her panties are showing. "Take them off," he orders, his voice calm but cold.

"No," she smirks, her head turned to the side as she stares at him.

Negan leans over her, his hard on pushing against her ass. "Don't make me ask again," he says, his breath hot against her neck. Negan stands up and watches as she takes off her panties, shuffling them over her knees as she kicks them away. He bites back a groan, his eyes looking greedily at her. "Count," he says, before he spanks her with the belt.

Rachel barely flinches, a smile crossing her face.

Negan stands still. "Didn't i tell you to fucking count?"

"I would, but that was a pussy slap, so it didn't count," she smiles.

Negan's cock strains against his boxers. He pulls back his arm, the sound of the belt connecting with her ass echoing through the room.

"Ahh!" She winces, tugging at the covers.

"That wasn't a pussy slap, was it? I suggest you start fucking counting, or we'll be here all fucking night!" He swings the belt against her ass.

"One!"

"That's better," he smiles, before bringing down the belt again.

"Two!"

Negan grunts as he brings it down harder.

"Three!" She gasps, clawing at the bed.

"You learned your lesson yet?" He growls. She shakes her head. Negan smiles. _Fuck she's a tough mother fucker!_ He thinks, before he brings the belt down again.

"Four!" She cries, her thighs trembling, the sting of the belt almost sweet.

Negan looks down at Rachel, her ass red raw. "You keep this up and you're not gonna be able to sit down right for a good while," he says, slapping the belt against her.

"Five!" She winces.

Negan brings the belt down again and again, his breath heavy.

"Ten!" She almost screams, her voice muffled as she bites at the covers.

Negan drops the belt, his eyes dark with lust as he kneels down behind her. He trails is fingers over her ass, lifting his hand for a moment as she winces. Negan lowers his head, blowing cool air over the angry red marks.

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief, the cool air like a godsend. "I'm sorry, Negan," she moans.

Negan slips his fingers between her thighs. "Looks to me like you enjoyed it," he smiles, his fingers coated in her juices. He brings them up to his mouth, sucking on them hungrily. "Hmm, i think you enjoyed it a little _too_ much," he leans over her, brushing his lip against her ear. "You weren't supposed to enjoy it," he groans, rubbing his erection against her.

Rachel whimpers, a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure as he rolls his hips suggestively against her. "I'm sorry, i learned my lesson," she moans.

"Hmm," he groans. "You know what i think? I think, that you're just telling me what i wanna hear. I don't think you learned your lesson at all."

"I did, i promise i'll be good," she pleads, rubbing her ass against his crotch.

Negan brings his hand down to her ass giving it a quick squeeze. He chuckles as she whimpers, moving herself further onto the bed. Negan shuffles closer to her, letting out a tsk as he tucks his arm under her shoulder. "I don't fucking think so, you're not going _anywhere_ ," he grins. Negan trails his fingers down her waist, his grip tight against her shoulder.

Rachel shivers, a moan escaping her as his hand makes it's way between her thighs, his fingers brushing over her clit. "Negan," she purrs.

"That what you want?" He smiles, his breath hot against her skin.

"Yes," she moans, as he circles his fingers over her sensitive nerves. Rachel rolls her hips against his hand.

"Nope," Negan says, withdrawing his hand from her. "You haven't earned it yet, i gotta know that you're _really_ sorry."

"I am, please, Negan," she begs.

Negan takes his arm from around her shoulder, splaying his hand between her shoulder blades as he gazes down at her. "Hmm, my shirt really does look good on you, but i think we need to lose it," he says, biting on his lip. "Stand up," he orders.

Rachel pushes herself up off the bed, her legs weak. Negan curls his fingers, gesturing for het to take off the shirt. She grabs the bottom of the shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to one side.

"That's more fucking like it," he grins. Negan makes his way over to the bed, grabbing the belt. "Hold out you hands, and stop looking at me like that, it won't work," Negan smiles, dragging his tongue over his lip.

Rachel holds her hands out in front of her. Negan wraps the belt around her wrists, pulling it tight. She looks up at him, staring into his hazel eyes, wanting so much to just wrap her arms around his neck and ride the shit out of him.

Negan looks down at her with a chuckle. "Didn't i just tell you not to do that?"

"No, you just said it wouldn't work," she smiles.

Negan stares at her, raising his eyebrow. "Did you just fucking sass me?" He asks, leaning down, his nose almost touching hers.

She shakes her head. "No, Negan," Rachel smiles sweetly.

Negan sticks his tongue between his teeth. "You need another spanking?"

Rachel shakes her head, the thought of her ass taking even so much as a light slap right now making her flinch internally. "No, i'm sorry, Negan," she says, fighting the urge to bring her lips up to kiss him.

"On the bed," he orders. Rachel walks over to the bed, resting her head against the cushions. She winces as her ass connects with the sheets. Negan lifts her arms, wrapping the loose end of the belt around the headboard. Once he's sure she's not going anywhere, he makes his way over to the set of drawers, rummaging through. He pulls out a black, leather flogger, brushing the tails over his fingers as he turns to her.

Rachel writhes on the bed, her eyes alight. She wishes he'd tied her face down so she could at least rub herself against the sheets, her body aching for release.

Negan makes his way over to the bed, kneeling over her. He trails the tails of the whip down her neck, dragging them down over her breasts, her nipples hardening. "You like that?"

Rachel nods her head.

Negan whips at her ribs. "Speak when you're spoken to."

"Yes, Negan," she moans.

"Good, girl," he smiles, dragging it down her stomach. She moans as the tails brush over her clit, her hips lifting up off the bed. Negan whips at her stomach, letting out a tsk. "Did i say you could do that?"

Rachel shakes her head.

He whips her again. "The fuck did i just say?"

"No, Negan," she whimpers.

Negan shuffles backwards, pulling her thighs apart. Rachel tugs at the belt, and he brings the whip down against her inner thigh. "Cut that shit out, you want me to just leave you here? Let you stew on it a while?"

"No, Negan, please don't," she pleads.

He chuckles. "Of course you fucking don't, look at you, you're not so fucking tough now, are you?"

"No, Negan."

Negan hangs the whip between her thighs, brushing it over her teasingly. He takes his free hand and trails his fingers down her thigh, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

"Negan, please. I want you," she whimpers.

He stares down at her, his breath heavy. "What? You want this?" He smiles, placing the whip down as he lowers his head between her thighs.

"Oh, god!" She gasps, her body writhing as he flicks his tongue over her clit.

Negan smirks, his nose pressing against her clit as he runs his tongue down her wet lips.

Rachel's thighs shake as he presses his tongue inside her, lapping up her juices. She tugs at the belt as Negan rolls his tongue, his fingers clawing at her waist. Rachel whimpers as he lifts his head, only to moan with pleasure moments later as he slides two of his long fingers inside her. "Negan!" She moans, as his tongue goes to work on her clit once again, his fingers expertly massaging her inner walls.

Negan lifts his head, looking at her with a smirk. "You like that, baby?"

"Yes! Oh, god, yes!" She cries out, as he lowers his head once again.

Negan kisses her clit then removes his fingers from her, rising to his knees. Rachel looks up at him accusingly, her brows furrowed. He chuckles. "You really think i was gonna give in that easily?"

"Negan, please," she lifts her hips off the bed.

Negan takes his hand, placing it against her stomach as he pushes her back down. "Nope, i don't think so, baby."

She looks up at him, her jaw clenched, furious that he should deny her release when she was so close. "You'd better hope i don't squirm my way out of this belt!"

"Woah!" Negan stares down at her. "The fuck was that? And here's me, thinking you were finally learning your lesson like a good girl," he tuts, shaking his head. Negan unwraps the belt from the headboard and spins her over. She wriggles beneath him, pushing herself up onto her elbows, but she's no match for his strength. Negan presses his cock against her ass, unsure whether he can hold back much longer. _Fuck that! You're the mother fucking King of holding back!_ He assures himself, brushing his fingers down her spine. "Bend over," he groans.

Rachel lifts her ass off the bed, her face pressed into the mattress as she silently prays he won't spank her again. She cries out as his hand connects with her ass, reawakening the pain he inflicted earlier.

Negan rubs his hand soothingly over her cheek, his cock twitching against his boxers. He bites on his lip, his fingers dipping between her thighs. Negan grins as she lets out a moan, rolling her hips. He leans over her, resting his hand against the bed as he slides his fingers over her wetness. "This what you want, baby?" He says, huskily.

"Yes!" She begs, her entire body aching. She gasps as he rolls his fingers over her clit.

"Are you sorry, baby?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, Negan," she moans.

Negan rubs his cock against her ass. "Hmm, you're gonna be a good girl and do as you're told from now on, aren't you?"

"I will, god yes i will!" She cries, but then she whimpers as he drops his hand.

Negan takes off his boxers, his cock springing out in front of him. He runs a hand over his length, shivering as it throbs with even the slightest touch. He takes his thumb, rolling it over the tip, groaning as pre-cum leaks out creating the perfect lubricant.

"Negan, please," she begs. Rachel feels his cock rubbing over her pussy. She stretches her thighs further apart.

"You want my cock inside you?" He groans, rubbing himself against her.

Her forehead pressed against the mattress, she nods. "Please, Negan," she moans, wiggling her ass. "Please, give it to me!"

Unable to hold back any longer, he slides himself inside her. Though he normally likes to watch, he can't help but throw his head back as her walls clench around his throbbing cock.

"Oh, god!" She gasps, as he fills her completely, the ache inside her ebbing away with every inch of him.

Negan rolls his hips, his hand splayed between her shoulderblades. "You learned your lesson, baby?"

"Yes!" She moans, his cock slowly thrusting in and out of her. "I'll be so good, i promise."

Negan groans. "Fuck yeah you will!" He snaps his hips against her.

"Oh, god!" She whimpers, her ass hurting for a moment before the heat of his cock inside her quickly takes her over. "Negan!" Rachel moans, his balls slapping against her as he pounds into her relentlessly.

"That's it, baby! Fucking take it like a good girl!" Negan growls, his fingers clawing at her hips as he slams against her. He curls his hand around her waist, lowering it between her thighs as he circles his fingers over her clit. "Fuck! You learned your lesson, so fucking come for me, baby! I want you to milk my dick with that sweet pussy of yours!"

Rachel moans with every thrust, every touch of his fingers. She feels herself unwinding, her juices dripping down her thighs as she nears her orgasm. "Oh, god! Negan! Don't stop! Don't stop!" She screams out, before her body releases, waves of pleasure coursing through her like lightning.

"Oh fuck! That's it, baby!" Negan growls, as she pulsates around his cock like never before. He falls forward, leaning over Rachel as he shoots his hot load inside her. "Oh, fuck!" He groans, biting on her shoulder as she continues to spasm around him, squeezing his cock torturously. Negan brushes his nose against her shoulder, his breath heavy.

Rachel smiles, her body relaxing beneath him.

Negan lifts his head from her shoulder, looking up at the belt wrapped around her wrists. He reaches out with a smile, unbuckling it and tossing it off the bed. Negan rolls her over, kissing her softly with a smirk.

Rachel wraps her arms around his neck, biting on his lip. "Fuck that was amazing."

Negan chuckles. "Yeah, it fucking was," he gazes down at her. "Did i go too far?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I can take it."

"I'm fucking sure you can," he smiles. "You wanna be careful pissing me off like that, it's a dangerous game, Rachel," Negan frowns.

"It was worth it," she smiles. "You liked it, didn't you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Negan rolls off her, pulling her in beside him. "The fuck i did, you try that shit again and i'll do more than take it out on your ass."

As Negan watches her drift off to sleep, he stares up at the ceiling. He had liked it, and it had taken him by surprise how much he'd liked it, every sting of the belt making his cock twitch. Fuck if he was gonna tell her that though, not yet anyway.


	18. Amy Grimes' First Time

Amy lies on her bed, her nose deep in a book. Her Dad had gone out the day before, putting her and Carl in charge of Judith. She'd wanted to go out with him, but much to her annoyance he'd insisted she stay home.

Carl had taken Judith for a walk around Alexandria, giving Amy some much needed peace and quiet. She'd taken a shower, but had become so engrossed with her book that she hadn't gotten dressed.

Amy frowns at the sound of the front door opening, rolling her eyes as she tosses her book on the floor. She steps out onto the landing. "Carl, i thought you said.." her eyes widen, Amy holding her towel tightly as she stares down at a guy she's never met before.

"Holy shit," he smiles, biting on his lip. "Who the fuck are you, sweetheart?"

Amy takes a step back. "Never mind me, who are you?" She frowns.

"I'm Negan."

Amy stands there speechless. So this was the big bad Negan everyone had told her about. The Negan who'd killed her friends, the Negan who had made her father watch whilst he killed them, and the Negan who was currently staring at her with a weird look on his face.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me your name, sweetheart?"

She shakes her head before running to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Negan chuckles from the foot of the stairs. "Why don't you get dressed, we can get to know each other a little," he says, biting on his lip.

"No, i'm not supposed to talk to you!" She shouts from her bedroom.

"Who the fuck says you're not supposed to?" He shouts up.

Amy steps out of her room after throwing on a pair of jeans and a vest. "My dad."

"Your dad?" Negan's eyes suddenly widen. "Holy shit! Is Rick your father?" She stares down at him uncomfortably, refusing to answer him. "You gotta be. I mean, this is Rick's house, right?"

She nods, stroking her arm nervously. "I don't wanna talk to you."

"Don't be like that, i'm not that bad once you get to know me," Negan smirks. He lifts his gloved hand, curling his fingers in a come-hither gesture. "Come on, let's talk a little while. The people in this town are boring as fuck, you might be the most interesting person i've met today."

Amy cautiously makes her way down the stairs, standing in front of him. He's tall, towering above her and making her feel more vulnerable than she felt upstairs.

Negan notices the way she's looking at him, his face falling a little. "Hey, i'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart. Whatever you might think of me, i don't just go round killing people at random."

"I'm supposed to take your word for that?" She says, suddenly finding her voice.

Negan chuckles lightly. "Well i can see your fucking point," he smiles. "You got anything to drink? My mouth's as dry as a Nun's crotch."

She stares at him then nods, heading to the kitchen. Negan follows closely behind her, wondering whether he should be looking at her the way he is.

"How old are you?"

She turns to him, a confused look on her face. "What? Why would you wanna know how old i am?"

Negan rolls his eyes, leaning back dramatically. "Jesus Christ, it's just a fucking question."

"Nineteen," she says before opening the refrigerator.

 _Perfect!_ Negan thinks as his eyes settle on her ass, getting the perfect view as she leans into the refrigerator.

"What do you want?" She asks.

Negan licks his lips. "Depends what's on offer?"

"We've got some lemonade," she says, his comment going completely over her head.

"Erm, lemonade would be perfect," he frowns, sitting on a stool beside the counter top.

Amy pours his drink and sits on the stool beside him, playing nervously with her hands.

"You don't have to be nervous, sweetheart. I meant what i said, i'm not gonna hurt you."

Amy looks at him with uncertainty. If her dad knew she were talking to Negan he'd hit the roof. "You killed people."

"So did your dad, a whole fuck load more than i did. He got off fucking lightly," Negan says.

"I don't know anything about that, i wasn't there," she says.

"I don't suppose you would. Have you ever even been beyond the wall?"

"Yeah, loads of times. It's not like we've been here the entire time," she sneers.

"Really?" He smiles, licking his lips. "How is it that your dad's leading this place then?"

"Cos he's better than the leader they had. He knows what he's doing."

"Didn't know what he was doing when he attacked my people, that was a hornet's nest he should've never fucking shaken," Negan says.

"Shit happens," Amy shrugs.

Negan grins, chuckling lightly. "It most certainly fucking does, sweetheart. Your dad is way out of his fucking depth. Found himself in a lake of shit without a fucking raft."

"We always get through it though, every time. We've defeated worse people than you," Amy frowns.

"And there it is, that famous Grimes stink eye. I knew you'd have it, but i gotta say, it looks a lot better on you than it does your dad or Carl."

"He'll be back soon," Amy says as she looks out of the window.

"Are you worried he's gonna lose his shit? In case you hadn't noticed, i got your dad right under my fucking boot. He ain't losing nothing, except maybe a couple heads if he doesn't bring me back some good shit," Negan chuckles.

"He's been trying."

"Well he needs to try fucking harder. Anyway, enough about him. I wanna get to know _you_. You said you've been beyond the wall plenty, what do you do out there?"

"Scavenge. But.. my dad doesn't like me going out there."

Negan smiles. "Well i bet he fucking doesn't. I wouldn't want my princess going out there either."

"You have a daughter?"

"No, i was talking hypothetically. So does he know you go out there?" Amy looks down at her hands, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Negan chuckles, slapping the countertop. "Oh shit. So you sneak out?" She nods, shifting uncomfortably on the stool. "Well don't you worry, your secret's safe with me," he says as he bites on his lip. "You got a boyfriend?"

Amy stares at him with a grimace. "Why are you asking me that?"

"See here's the thing. When people get to know one another, they usually ask stuff like, what do you do for a living? You seeing anyone? You got any kids? It's just general conversation, sweetheart."

"Well it sounds creepy, you're older than my dad."

Negan stares at her with a frown. _Fuck, she's not fucking wrong. Maybe i should chill the fuck out?_ Negan contemplates this very thing whilst glancing at her low cut vest, Amy staring out of the window. He tears his eyes away. "Sorry, i guess it did sound a little creepy. I didn't mean anything by it, not like i was gonna ask you out or anything. Unless you were up for it," he smirks.

"What? No, that's disgusting."

"Alright, at least let me down gently. No need to get personal," he frowns.

"I don't like you. Even if you weren't old enough to be my grandad-"

Negan holds up a hand. "Woah, i'm nowhere fucking near old enough to be your grandad, okay?"

"Whatever, i wouldn't go out with you in a million years."

"A million years uh?" He says, raising an eyebrow. "Bit dramatic, but i like a challenge," Negan smirks.

She opens her mouth then closes it as the door opens, Amy jumping on her stool. Negan watches her, his eyes alight.

Rick steps into the kitchen, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too, Rick. You miss me?"

Rick looks from Negan to Amy. "Go upstairs," he says to her.

As she gets up off her stool, Negan holds out his hand in front of her. "Sit back down," he says. "We were in the middle of a conversation, Rick. Don't be so fucking rude."

"I got your shit, take it and leave," Rick says, his jaw clenched.

Negan steps off the stool, standing close enough to Rick that their noses are almost touching. He leans back, chuckling lightly. "Alright, show me what you got, prick."

~

Negan looks over Rick's offerings, letting out a tsk as he bites on his lip. "Looks a little light."

"It's the best we could do," Rick says.

"Well do fucking better. I'm gonna let this slide, just this once. You better have every fucking man you got out looking for shit, i'll be back in a week," Negan says. "Load this shit up," he nods towards his men.

Amy stands beside her dad, watching as Negan's men load their truck. She'd been so sure someone was going to die today, so she's surprised that he somehow managed to restrain himself.

"Till next week," Negan smiles before he steps in the truck. "Seeya, sweetheart," he winks at Amy. Rick clenches his jaw, clearly not amused.

As Negan's trucks clear the gate, Rick turns to her with a frown. "What were you talking about?"

Amy shrugs. "Nothing really. He just asked what i do here."

"I told you not to talk to him."

"Well what did you want me to do? It's not like i could make him leave."

Rick nods, placing his hand against her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. "I know, i'm sorry. I just, i don't like the way he was looking at you."

~

Amy walks through the woods with a knife in her hand. It had been three days since Negan had shown up at Alexandria, and Rick had been keeping a tight leash on her. Of course, it was only a matter of time before he had to go out, and she'd been over the fence within five minutes of him leaving.

After almost an hour of walking she arrives at a big red barn, the same barn she went to on every outing. Amy steps inside, pulling out her motorbike. She'd found it at the side of the road two months ago and had fixed it up herself. It had taken her two weeks, sneaking tools and parts from Daryl's garage.

He'd caught her once, and he'd just smiled behind his hair like he always did.

"Don't let your dad catch you goin out there," he'd said. Then he'd taken his knife from his belt and handed it to her. "You're gon need this. That knife you got ain't good enough for the walkers, be careful out there," he'd nodded before he'd headed back inside.

She liked being out here, it made her feel alive. Being behind the walls didn't feel real, like they were just pretending. Amy hated that her dad treated her different from Carl, like she were less capable because she was a girl. He was always getting her to do the most mundane shit, like looking after Judith, or checking on the elderly residents of Alexandria.

She was meant to be out here, taking out the dead and scavenging. Of course, whenever she found something of use, she'd had to hide it from him. Amy had wanted to go with them when Maggie had become ill, but her dad had refused. She supposed it was a good thing in the long run, Amy was grateful she hadn't had to see Abe and Glenn die, and from what Carl had told her, it had been brutal.

As she drives along the road on her motorbike, the fuel siphoned from her own dad's car, she thinks about Negan. He hadn't been what she'd expected. She'd expected some big bad wolf type, when really he'd just looked like an ordinary middle aged guy. Sleazy as hell, but still just a guy all the same. He did have nice eyes though, and his dimples had kinda thrown her off. It was hard to think bad of a guy who had dimples.

She shakes all thoughts of him out of her mind, speeding down the road. She swerves to avoid a couple of walkers, no destination in mind, just as far as the tank will allow.

Amy slows her motorbike as she nears a derelict town, glancing at the rundown buildings as she drives by. She brings the bike to a stop outside of an abandoned gun store. Amy pulls out her knife and steps inside, listening for any signs of the dead. She searches the place, looking under the dust filled shelves and coming up empty. Disappointed, she leaves, walking slowly through the rest of the town.

She hears the sound of walkers, her knife at the ready as they stumble out of an alley in her direction. Amy takes out the first walker, placing her hand against it's rotten forehead before she plunges her knife into it's skull. As she takes the second one out, the third snaps it's teeth, going straight for her arm. She falls backwards, the knife flying out of her reach. "Shit!" She frowns, baring her teeth as she tries to push the walker off whilst reaching for her knife.

It's head splatters, the walker falling on top of her. She lies for a moment, her breath heavy before it's weight is lifted off her. Amy turns her head, staring at a pair of boots.

"Thought you knew how to handle the dead?" Negan smirks, a barbwire baseball bat hanging from his hand.

"I was handling it!" She spits, getting to her feet.

"Didn't seem like you were handling shit to me, how about a little thank you?"

Amy looks up at him with a scowl. "I didn't ask for your help."

"And yet here i am. Saving people is what i do, that's where the name comes from in case you can't put two and two together," he says.

"I would've handled it, i always do," she says.

"Maybe? Maybe not? Wouldn't hurt to say thanks though, would it?"

"Whatever," she frowns, turning away from him and heading back to her bike.

Negan follows her, swinging Lucille with every step. "You got that Grimes attitude, must be fucking genetic. Your dad know you're out here?"

Amy stops in her tracks, turning towards him. "Why? What are you gonna do? You gonna blackmail me?"

Negan frowns. "Jesus Christ, are you all so fucking dramatic? I made you a promise, told you i wouldn't tell him, and unlike that pathetic father of yours, i keep my fucking promises."

"Don't call him that."

Negan sighs deeply, rubbing at his temples. "You hungry?"

"What?" She asks, staring at him in disbelief.

"Hungry, i've got some shit in my truck."

She _is_ hungry, and at the mention of food her stomach begins to grumble. "No."

Negan chuckles. "Well that's the biggest bunch of bullshit i've heard since Frankie said she loved me this morning. I can hear your fucking stomach from here. Come on," he gestures with his head. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

~

She sits in Negan's truck eating a sandwich, wiping at the crumbs on her jeans.

"Jesus Christ, you might wanna try fucking chewing that thing, or do you really wanna get away from me that quick?"

"The last thing," she smiles.

"Was that a fucking smile?"

"No," she frowns, eating the last of her sandwich. "There, you happy?" Amy says before she grabs the door handle.

"Wait a damn minute, can't we just talk a little while? I did save your life after all."

"What are you even doing out here? Are you following me?" She frowns.

"Well you certainly think a lot of yourself. I was passing and i saw the motorbike. I was gonna take it too, load it up on the back of this truck. You're lucky i heard you."

"Who's Frankie?" She asks, changing the subject.

"One of my wives."

"One of! How many do you have?"

"Six," he smiles.

"Why do you have six wives?"

"Why the fuck not? I have a big appetite, and they satisfy it for the most part. In return, i take care of them, make sure they have whatever the fuck they want."

"So everybody wins," Amy says sarcastically.

"You jealous?" Negan smirks.

"Why would i be jealous? I don't even like you," she frowns.

"Owch! You just broke my fucking heart a little bit," he says, holding onto his chest dramatically.

"There's something wrong with you, like seriously wrong."

"What the fuck ever," Negan rolls his eyes. "So where's daddy?"

"Out looking for stuff for you, where do you think?"

Negan bites on his lip. "I like you. You're sassy as fuck, i love a woman with a little fire in her, amongst other things."

Amy warms a little at him calling her a woman rather than a girl. No one had ever called her a woman before. She was always a girl, or a kid, never a woman.

"Is that a fucking smile? That's twice i've had a smile outta you now, must be making fucking progress," he says.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You wanna make out?" Negan asks, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"What? That's disgusting!" She frowns.

"Again.. owch. You never kissed an older guy before? We really are the best kissers," he smiles.

"I doubt it."

"Really? See that kinda sounds like you want me to prove you wrong."

"Think what you want," she says, crossing her arms against her chest.

Negan chuckles. "I'm just fucking with you, unless you want to?"

"Well i don't want to."

"You worried what your dad might think?" Negan smiles.

"No, it's not his business."

"Really? That why you have to keep sneaking out whenever he's not there?"

"He loves me, doesn't want me to get hurt."

"That's funny. Cos he sure as shit loves Carl, but Carl goes out all the time," Negan frowns.

Amy plays with her hands, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know, i guess it's cos i'm a girl."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "Well that's some sexist shit right there."

"Tell me about it. It's not like i can't handle myself. In spite of what you might think, i would've handled that walker."

"I imagine you probably would have, but i wasn't taking the risk," Negan says sincerely.

"I hate that he treats me different than Carl."

Negan glances at her, the urge to use this to his advantage overwhelming. Instead, he drops his shoulders, running a hand through his hair. "Your his little girl though. Dads are like that with girls, even when they're not really little girls anymore."

Amy stares at him, surprised to hear him say that. She didn't know much about men, but she did know that a guy like Negan should've used her slagging her dad off to his advantage. "Still sucks though."

"What did you wanna do before?"

"I wanted to a sheriff, like my dad, he hated that."

"So anything to defy your dad then?" He smirks.

"Maybe? A little," she smiles. "I should go. It's gonna be dark in a few hours."

"You need a ride back?"

Amy shakes her head. "I've got my bike, and i'm not supposed to be out here. If someone saw me with you my dad would pitch a fit."

"Alright, just be careful out here. As tough as you are, you're still just one person."

She steps out of the car, holding the door. "I will. Guess i'll see you next time you're at Alexandria?"

"Yeah, i guess so," Negan smiles.

~

Amy saw him again two days later.

She was sitting on the roof of a two storey building, swinging her legs over the edge childishly. Heights had never bothered her, not in the slightest, and she always felt safest these days when she was up somewhere high.

She'd thought about Negan a lot over the last two days. He'd confused her, but she supposed men like him were good at hiding who they really are, like wife beaters. No woman she ever heard of met someone and automatically knew that they were a wife beater. Maybe Negan was the same? All muddy waters underneath that sweetness and sugar coating.

Amy sees a figure coming out of the woods.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing up there?" Negan shouts up, resting his baseball bat against his shoulder. Amy shrugs. "Can i come up?" She shrugs once again, and he takes it as a yes, making his way up the fire escape. Once on the roof, he walks over to her, refusing to look over the edge. Amy stares at him in bemusement.

"Are you scared of heights?"

"No," he frowns.

"Then why don't you take a seat," she smiles, patting the space beside her.

Negan clears his throat. "Alright," he says as he places Lucille down, stepping onto the edge. His legs are shaky as he slowly sits beside her, refusing to look down.

"You're not breathing," she smiles.

Negan turns to her. "Fuck, i guess i am scared of heights."

"Then why are you sat here?" She frowns.

"Because, this is the first time you actually asked me to sit with you, fuck if i'm gonna ruin it by being a pussy."

"It's not being a pussy. Loads of people are scared of heights. First of all, you need to breathe," she says. He nods his head whilst taking a deep breath, and damn if it isn't adorable seeing him looking so vulnerable. "Second of all, imagine yourself being sat like this, only you're like a foot off the ground. You're not gonna fall, are you?"

Negan shakes his head. "No."

"Well there you go. There's no reason you'd fall from here, we're just sitting."

"Thanks for that, still nervous as shit though," he smiles.

Amy stares at him, bemused how a man as bad as him can be afraid of something so mundane. "I didn't think you'd be scared of anything."

Negan shakes his head. "Anyone that says they're scared of nothing are talking bullshit. Everyone's afraid of something."

"I guess so."

"What are you afraid of?" Negan asks.

"Dying before i've had a chance to live," she says.

Negan smiles. "Most people are afraid of that. Even more so now cos it's all around us."

"Kiss me."

Negan stares at her, his eyes wide. "What?"

"You heard me. Might take your mind off the fact that you're crapping yourself, and maybe you can prove what you said in the truck, or were you full of shit?"

Negan smiles, biting on his lip. He brings his hand up to her face, brushing his fingers over her neck. Amy closes her eyes, her heart suddenly pounding against her chest. His lips press softly against hers. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, his mouth brushing against hers before he suckles gently on her bottom lip. Negan ghosts his lips over hers, parting them with his tongue. She greets his tongue cautiously, flicking her own against his.

He runs his hand round the back of her neck, rolling his tongue over hers needily. She thought it would be gross, but butterflies fill her stomach as he pulls at her hair, his lips smacking against hers greedily. She places her hands against his shoulders as the butterflies go south, a heat building between her thighs as his beard prickles her skin. She hadn't kissed many boys, and they'd certainly never made her feel like this. She becomes aware of her womanhood in a way that she never has before, and it almost scares her that she'd willingly give herself to this man if he were to want her right now.

Negan brushes his nose against hers, dragging his lips before he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth. He kisses her once more before pulling away, his breath heavy and his eyes dark with lust. Negan smiles as he gazes at Amy, her eyes still closed and her cheeks flushed.

"How was that?" He asks, his voice husky.

Her eyes flicker open as she catches her breath. "I've had better," she whispers.

"You're a terrible liar," Negan smiles. She swings her legs back onto the roof, heading towards the fire escape. "Where you going?"

"It's getting late, i need to get back."

"You okay?" He frowns.

She's not okay, far from it. How could she be okay when she'd just kissed the guy that had murdered her people? The guy that her dad hated with a passion? "I'm fine. You won't tell anyone about that, will you?"

Negan shakes his head. "No, wouldn't dream of it."

~

Negan came back to Alexandria two days later, and he'd thought of nothing but Amy since he'd kissed her.

Little did he know, but Amy had been much the same. She'd thought of him almost constantly, especially when it was dark. She'd laid there and wondered what it would be like to have him next to her. His lips on hers, his beard prickling against her skin, his hot breath against her neck. She'd always been shy when it had come to boys, but Negan had awakened something inside her.

Why did it have to be him? There were plenty of boys her own age in Alexandria. But then they were just boys.

She stayed in the house, hoping to avoid him, yet a part of her wanted to see him so bad.

Her dad was out again, still trying to gather up enough stuff to please Negan, and that very fact should have made her hate him, yet it didn't.

Amy sits on the sofa, a book in her hands, when the door opens. She looks up as Negan steps into the hall with a smile.

"Hey, beautiful. You miss me?"

She stares at him, her eyes wide. God she'd forgotten how cute he was. "What are you doing here?"

"It's pick up day, and your dad's not here, again. Thought i'd come see my favourite girl," he smiles, stepping into the lounge.

She closes her book, placing it on the arm of the sofa. "We've got better stuff for you this time. My dad just wanted to go out on one last run, make sure it was enough."

"Well good for him, glad he's starting to take shit seriously. May i?" Negan points to the space beside her.

Amy nods, not sure it's such a good idea. He smells good. Like musk and leather, a proper man smell.

"So.. how's your dad?"

"Why are you asking about my dad? You don't care about him," Amy frowns.

"You're right, i couldn't give two shits about your dad. I was just making small talk," Negan smiles. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiles. "Have you thought about me?"

"No," she lies, looking down at her hands nervously.

Negan chuckles, running a hand over his beard. "You're a terrible liar."

"Maybe a little bit," Amy's says. She gazes into his eyes, and damn they're hypnotic, her head leaning into his before she's even aware of what she's doing. Negan curls his fingers around the back of her neck, pressing his lips against hers. Amy wraps her arms around his shoulders, curling her fingers through the back of his hair as their kiss becomes almost desperate. He groans against her mouth, sending a shiver though her entire body and a heat straight between her thighs. She moans, clawing at his leather clad shoulders.

Negan's fingers trail down to her waist as he leans forward, laying her down on the sofa as he kisses her ferociously. His beard brushes against her chin, fingers pulling at her hair as he nips at her jaw, his teeth nipping a path right down her neck.

Amy lets out a breath, throwing back her head as shivers course through her body. He sends hot kisses all over her neck, sucking and biting his way towards the swell of her breasts. Her skin breaks out in gooseflesh as his hand makes it's way down her stomach, his fingers curling beneath the waistband of her jeans. Her eyes widen. God she wants his hand to keep going, wants him to touch her. But at the same time she's afraid. That coupled with the fact that she can feel his erection pressing against her hip, and it feels huge to her, she lowers her hand, grabbing his wrist lightly.

Negan pulls his mouth from her breast, his eyes dark with lust as he looks up at her. He lifts himself up onto his elbows. "I'm sorry, do you not want to? Because that's okay," he assures her, his dick twitching against her hip.

"I.. i do. It's just.." she turns away from him, her cheeks going red. She hated being treated like a child, but that's exactly what she felt like, just a stupid kid who knows nothing.

Negan looks down at her, then it dawns on him. "Holy shit! Are you a virgin?"

She nods, refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," he frowns. "Don't you be fucking sorry, not ever," he says as he strokes her cheek.

"You're not disappointed?"

"Why the fuck would i be disappointed? I'm surprised, that's for fucking sure. I could tell you were inexperienced, but i would never have guessed you were a virgin. I mean, you're hot as hell. I thought guys would be on you like flies on shit," he smiles.

Amy blushes, looking anywhere other than his face. "Guess not."

Negan kisses her forehead sweetly, brushing his fingers through her hair. "You're so fucking beautiful," he smiles, biting on his lip before he sits up, pulling her with him. Negan wraps an arm round her waist. "There's no rush. You've got your entire life to do shit."

"Have i? I could die tomorrow," she says.

Negan strokes her cheek. "It might seem like that, but nothing's changed. Even before all this, you were never guaranteed another day. Virginity is precious, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be sure, don't go rushing into it."

"But, i wanted to. You're the first person that's ever made me feel that i wanted to."

Negan struggles to hide a smirk, his slowly fading erection suddenly coming back to life. "Oh, sweetheart," he says as he runs his thumb over her throat. "If that's what you want, then i'll be fucking honoured, believe me. I'd love to take those panties off with my teeth and eat to my heart's content until you can't take no more. And then.." Negan smirks, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Amy shivers, imaging his lips against her heat, that tongue swirling over her sensitive nerves. "So you _do_ want me?"

"Fuck yeah i do. I just want you to take some time, make sure it's what you want."

Amy nods. "Okay."

"I should get the fuck outta here, wait near the gate. Don't wanna piss your dad off," he smiles, rising to his feet. Negan grabs her arm, pulling her close to him as he kisses her softly. "Maybe i'll see you outside the wall?" He whispers against her lips.

"Maybe," she smiles.

~

Amy runs her fingers through his hair, their kisses loud and sloppy as they run their hands over one another.

It had only been two days since Negan had shown up at Alexandria, yet here she was, lying on the front seat of his truck, her hands running down the back of his shirt and settling against his ass.

Negan rolls his hips, letting out a groan as his cock rubs against her thigh. The whole thing took him back to his teens. Kissing in the back seat, dry humping a girls leg, trying to cop a feel. There was a sweetness to it, or as sweet as dry humping someone's leg can be anyway. It doesn't matter how long he has to wait, because when she's ready, he knows it'll be worth it.

"You want a taste of how good it can be?" Negan whispers in her ear. Her fingers tense around his neck. "I won't hurt you, baby. I promise."

Amy nods, stroking the back of his neck. His lips press against hers as he tugs at the zip of her jeans, his fingers sliding beneath the elastic of her panties. Her eyes widen as he brushes her clit, his fingers teasing her sensitive nerves.

Negan slides his fingers down further, groaning lightly at the heat coming off of her. "Look how wet you are for me," he smirks, ghosting his lips over hers. He rubs his fingers over her juices and makes his way back to her clit. Her thighs tighten against his waist, her own juices on his fingers sending shivers through her entire body. "You like that, baby?" Negan smirks, rolling his fingers in circles over and over again.

She nods, throwing her head back against the car seat, her hands clawing at his shoulders.

Negan nips at her neck, keeping up the pace with his fingers. "Tell me you want it," he groans.

"I.." she moves her hips in time with his hand. "Yes! I want it."

"Fuck, baby. I want you to come for me, i wanna hear you say my name. Come for me, baby," he groans.

Her legs tense and her breath heavy, she feels herself getting close. "Negan!" Her eyes widen for a moment before she buries her head in the crook of his shoulder, her legs twitching as a heat like never before rips through her, waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body.

Negan gently tugs at her hair, watching her as she orgasms. As she calls his name, he groans, his body taking him by surprise as he shoots his load, his cock pulsating against her thigh. He looks down at himself, his mouth still open as he rides through his own unexpected release.

Amy looks up at him, her brows furrowed. "Did i do something wrong?"

Negan looks at her. "Fuck no. I just shot my fucking load right in my pants. That hasn't happened since i was a fucking teen," he chuckles.

"Oh," she giggles. "Is that a good thing?"

"Fuck yeah. I won't be thinking that on the ride back home though when i've got manfat drying in the crack of my ass."

Amy laughs, running a hand through his hair. "That felt amazing. I mean, it's not like i've never had one. You know.. an orgasm," she says, her cheeks going red. "But that was different.

"You trying to make me shoot my load again? Cos i've got visuals now of you playing with yourself," Negan says as he bites on his lip.

"I want you, Negan. All of you," she says, her eyes burning into his.

"You're not taking much time to think about it," he says.

"I don't need to. I want you, that's all i need to know."

"You think you can get away for the night?" He asks.

"Maybe? My dad might be going out on a run tomorrow, and he's normally gone for two days."

"Meet me at the usual place tomorrow," he smiles.

~

Negan leans against the hood of his truck. He'd been waiting impatiently for almost an hour, sure she wasn't going to show. She must have changed her mind, and he couldn't blame her.

He smiles, breathing a sigh of relief at the sound of her motorbike. Amy brings her bike to a stop beside his truck, her legs shaky as she gets off, making her way over to him.

"I thought you'd changed your mind," Negan says.

Amy shakes her head. "My dad left later than usual, had to wait till he was gone."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah," she smiles.

"Come on, there's a place a few miles from here. No one knows about it, not even my own men."

~

They pull up outside of a four storey building, Negan switching off the engine before he steps out of the truck.

Negan climbs the fire escape with Amy right behind him, going up to the fourth floor. The window is ajar, Negan prising it open with his fingers. They climb through, Amy taking a quick glance around.

"This place looks clean, you come here often?" She asks. Amy also wonders how many women he's brought back here, and considering he has six wives, she guesses it's probably a lot.

"Just a place to put my feet up, when i wanna be fucking left alone. You're the only woman i've brought here, in case you were wondering?" Negan smiles. "In fact, you're the only person other than me that's been in here."

"I wasn't," she lies, dropping her rucksack down on the coffee table.

"You want a drink?" She shakes her head. Negan smiles, making his way over to her. His hands settle on her waist as he gazes down at her, brushing his nose against hers. "You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know. Where's the bedroom?"

Negan chuckles. "Well you're fucking eager. I thought you'd wanna talk a while."

She lifts her heels off the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm done waiting."

"Hmm, i can see that," Negan whispers as he brushes his lips over hers. He pulls away from her, taking her hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

She goes willingly, yet her entire body is shaking, her heart pounding so hard she's sure he can hear it. As they stand in front of the bed, she gazes up at him. Negan can feel her shaking in his arms as he strokes her hair.

"Will it hurt?" She asks, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, but i'll be gentle. And i promise you, sweetheart. We won't leave her till it feels good," he smiles, pressing his lips against hers.

Amy runs her fingers through his hair as he bites on her lip, his hands running over her body greedily. Negan tugs at her vest, pulling it over her head, his teeth grazing her neck and biting on her shoulder as he pulls at her straps.

Amy grabs the bottom of his t-shirt, curling her fingers underneath it before she pulls it up over his head. Her eyes settle on his chest, curls of salt and pepper hairs reminding her that this is in fact a man and not a boy.

Negan looks down at her in amusement. "You like that?"

Amy takes her hand, curling her fingers through his chest hair with a smile. "Yeah, i do," she smiles, dragging her fingers all the way down the trail of hairs leading to below his belt. Amy smirks as his skin breaks out in gooseflesh, then Negan's hand is on her wrist, his eyes burning into hers as she gazes up at him. He grabs her other wrist, pinning her down onto the bed as he nips at her neck, his lips hot against her as he sucks gently on her collarbone, dragging his lip over her sensitive skin. "Negan," she moans breathlessly.

He smirks, his hand undoing the clasp of her bra as he ghosts his lips over the swell of her breasts. Negan looks down at her as he tosses her bra to one side, biting on his lip. He lowers his head, flicking his tongue over her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

She writhes beneath him, her hands clutching at the back of his hair as Negan sucks and bites his way down her stomach, his fingers trailing down her waist. The heat between her thighs is almost unbearable, her hips lifting up off the bed as she presses herself against him needily.

He lets out a long, low chuckle, nipping at her stomach as he gazes up at her with a smirk. "Patience, sweetheart," he smiles, slowly pulling down the zip of her jeans. Negan curls his fingers beneath the waistband, tugging at them and slowly pulling them down her legs. She lies there, naked except for a pair of black panties, her thighs almost pushed together. "Those have got to fucking go, but i made you a promise," he smirks, slipping between her thighs.

Negan grabs the elastic of her panties with his teeth, and damn if it isn't the hottest thing she's ever seen as she watches him tug at them and slowly slip them down her legs expertly.

Negan drops her panties down on the bed as he rises to his knees. "Open those thighs," he says in a low growl.

Amy lies there nervously, her thighs pressed together and her legs shaking.

Negan tilts his head, his face softening. He was so used to his women being experienced, he hadn't contemplated her being nervous about her own body. Negan places a hand against her knee, stroking the inside of her leg with his thumb. "You shouldn't be nervous about showing yourself to me, sweetheart. You're fucking beautiful, you hear me?"

Amy nods, still feeling unsure of herself. She relaxes her thighs as Negan pushes her knee to one side, his eyes lighting up instantly as he gazes down at her.

"Now that, is fucking beautiful," he groans. "That's just about the sweetest fucking pussy i've ever seen. If it tastes even half as good as looks, i don't think i'll be able to stop," he smiles, lowering himself once again. "Just relax, baby. I'm not gonna do anything that'll hurt you, this is just heating up the oven," he smirks before kissing the insides of her thighs, working his way down slowly.

Amy lies there nervously, not knowing what to expect. Though if it felt anywhere near as good as when he'd used his hand in the truck, then there was nothing to be nervous about. She relaxes a little, his mouth so close to her clit she can feel his breath against it. Her eyes widen as he flicks his tongue over her sensitive nerves. "Oh, sweet Jesus!" She moans breathlessly, her hips snapping up in surprise.

Negan looks up at her with a smirk, his hands grasping her waist as he pushes her ass back down on the bed. "Just relax, baby," he smiles, pressing his lips softly against her clit. Negan suckles gently, his tongue rolling over her slowly as she moans beneath him. He lowers his head, his tongue running down her lips and over her juices. He laps them up as if it's his last meal, his nose brushing against her clit. Negan lifts his head, his fingers clawing at her waist. "Fuck, baby! You're fucking delicious," he groans. Negan lowers his hand, his fingers rolling over her clit as his tongue parts her lips.

"Oh god!" She moans as he dips his tongue inside her, her thighs tensing as shivers run through her entire body. Negan licks his way back up to her clit, his fingers parting her lips. Amy throws back her head as he slides a finger inside her. It feels strange yet amazing at the same time, his finger massaging her inner walls as he suckles on her clit. His groans get her closer to the edge, the sound of his sloppy wet kisses over her heat making her legs tremble. "Negan, oh god.. i'm close," she whimpers.

Negan picks up the pace, pressing another finger inside her as he rolls his tongue over her clit.

Amy bucks her hips in time with his fingers, her thighs pressed firmly against his ears. "Negan! Oh god! Don't stop!" She cries out, her entire body shuddering as her orgasm rips through her.

Negan groans, his head twisting wildly as she pulsates against his fingers, her juices dripping over his hand. As she tries to catch her breath, Negan rises to his knees, licking her juices off his fingers. "Fuck, baby! You really are fucking delicious," he groans, gazing almost lovingly between her thighs. "It's taking everything i've got not to eat up the rest, but you're gonna be needing that," he smirks as he unbuckles his belt.

Amy watches as he pulls down his pants and boxers, her eyes wide as his cock springs out in front of her.

Negan looks down at her with a smirk, running a hand over his length. "Don't be afraid of it, baby. You can touch it if you want, it won't bite. Even give it a little kiss if you want to."

Amy sits up on the bed, taking his cock in her hand. She feels it throbbing, then she takes him quite literally and plants a kiss on the head of his dick.

Negan gazes at her with a smile. That had to have been just about the cutest shit he'd ever seen. He leans forward, placing his fingers under her chin. "You're a fucking angel, you know that?" Amy shakes her head. "Well you are. It's about time i gave you your wings," he smiles, laying her back on the bed. Negan curls his fingers round her neck, his thumb brushing over her throat as he kisses her softly. He can feel her shaking beneath him, her hands clawing at his shoulders. "You sure about this, baby?"

She answers him with a kiss, spreading her legs further apart for him. Her heart pounds as he rolls his cock over her clit, Negan's hand going between the two of them as he lines himself up, her thighs twitching as he teases his head inside her. Amy buries her head in his shoulder, her brows furrowed as he inches his way inside her. Just as she thinks it's not so bad, Negan brings his hand up to her waist and snaps his hips against hers, Amy crying out into his shoulder as he fills her completely, her legs tightening against his waist as if she can close them.

Negan groans, pulling at her hair lightly till she rests her head against the pillow. He strokes her cheek, kissing her lips. "It's okay, baby," he whispers, struggling to hold himself back as her tight walls surround him. Negan kisses her as he rolls his hips, slowly allowing her to adjust to his size. "Oh, fuck, you're so tight, baby."

Amy whimpers as he stretches her. It burns a little, but more than anything, it's the feeling of being full that hurts. With time, that'll be the very thing that satisfies her, but now, the pressure of being full is overwhelming. She lets out a breath as he slides himself almost all the way out, but then her nails bury themselves into his shoulders as he slowly slides back in.

Negan curls his fingers through her hair, his nose brushing against hers as he eases his way in and out of her, pressing his lips softly against hers with every whimper. "You feel so good, baby," he groans, his brows furrowed and his breath heavy.

Amy opens her eyes, gazing up at Negan has he groans above her. His eyes are shut tight, his breath hot against her lips as he rolls his hips against her. She feels a heat as his pube bone rubs against her clit, creating a beautiful friction. Amy lifts her hips, the heat overwhelming the pain of being stretched, her hips slowly moving in time with his.

Negan's eyes flicker open, his lips curling up into a smirk. "That's it, baby. Fucking go with it," he whispers breathlessly, biting on her bottom lip.

Oh god it hurts, but with every roll of her hips she feels herself getting close to her orgasm, and the thought of coming with him inside her sends shivers down her entire body. She rolls her hips faster, Negan buried deep inside her reaching places she'd never thought possible. Amy moans as he thrusts into her slow but firm, her whimpers turning into cries of pleasure as he hits all the right places.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan groans, sucking a hickey into her neck.

"Negan," she moans, her nails marking him as she runs them down his back. "Don't stop," she pleads with him breathlessly.

He ghosts his lips over her collarbone, his teeth nipping at her skin. "Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you come all over my cock."

Her body writhes beneath his, her legs tensing as she hangs on the border between pain and pleasure. He rolls his hips faster, deep inside her, sending her over the edge. Amy's entire body breaks out in gooseflesh, her orgasm hitting her much harder than before as she pulsates around his cock. "Oh, god! Negan!" She moans, the feel of coming with him inside her like nothing she's ever felt before. Her thighs tremble against his waist, her toes curling as she throws her head back against the pillow.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan groans, his hips slamming against hers as he nears his own release, her juices coating his cock and her pulsating walls milking him as he shoots his hot load inside her. "Fuck!" His legs twitch as he thrusts into her haphazardly, burying his head in the crook of her neck as he struggles to catch his breath.

Amy curls her fingers through the back of his hair, a content smile on her face. "That.. was amazing."

"Fuck yeah it was," Negan mumbles into her neck. He lifts his face to hers, stroking her cheek. "You okay?"

She nods, her hands cupping his cheeks. "We can do that again, right?"

Negan chuckles lightly. "Fuck yeah we can, you just give me five minutes," he smiles before rolling off her. Negan pulls her close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Amy glances down between her legs, her cheeks going red. "I think i made a mess," she says nervously as she glances at the sheets, a pink wet patch beneath her ass.

"Don't worry about that. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom, and i'll sort out these sheets."

"Okay," she smiles, suddenly very aware that she's naked and that she has his juices mixed in with her own blood dripping down her legs. Amy pushes her legs close together, trying to hide the mess with her arms.

Negan leans forward, placing his fingers beneath her chin. "Hey, you don't need to hide anything from me, sweetheart. You can take my t-shirt if you want though," he smiles, kissing her softly.

Amy grabs his t-shirt gratefully, pulling it over her head before she makes her way to the bathroom.

Once she's all cleaned up, she heads back to the bedroom. Amy stands in the doorway as Negan finishes putting fresh sheets on the bed. He stands there completely naked with not an ounce of shame, and as she gazes at his toned body, she understands why. She gets lost in his long legs, her eyes working all the way up to his ass.

Negan turns to her with a smirk. "You checking me out?"

"Maybe?" She smiles.

"Well get the fuck over here," he chuckles, holding out his hand. Amy reaches for his hand before he pulls her close to him, his arms wrapping round her waist. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Was it.. was it good for you?" She asks nervously, certain that it can't have held a candle to what he does with his wives.

"It was fucking amazing, and i can't wait till that tight little pussy of yours can take my dick like a champ, cos i really wanna pound the fucking shit out of you," he smirks.

"So this isn't a one off for you?"

"Fuck no, this is just the beginning, baby," he smiles. "Unless you don't want to?" Negan asks, trying his best not to sound needy.

"Of course i do. I just.. you have a lot of wives, they're more experienced than i am."

"And that's the fucking beauty of it, sweetheart. Everything's new to you, i'm gonna get to teach you a whole fuckload of stuff, and it's gonna be fun, believe me," he smirks.

Amy feels his already growing cock digging into her stomach. She rolls her hips suggestively, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Look at you, already hungry for more," Negan smiles, curling his fingers beneath her t-shirt and pulling it up over her head. He kisses her passionately, his tongue swirling over hers as he falls backwards on the bed, pulling her with him.

Amy bites on his lip, running kisses down his neck. She nuzzles his chest hair with her nose, rolling her tongue around his nipple before she takes it between her teeth and nips on it.

"Ahh," Negan throws his head back, his hand pulling at her hair. Amy looks up at him with a smile. "You naughty girl," he groans, spanking her ass lightly before cupping it in both hands, pulling her closer to him. "Why don't you show me what you can do with that sweet little pussy of yours?"

Amy looks down at him nervously. "I don't know what i'm doing."

Negan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, his other hand stroking her ass. "Just do what feels good for you, take your time. There's nothing you can do that i won't like.. unless you start sticking stuff up my ass," he chuckles. Amy giggles, pressing her lips against his. Negan lowers his hand between the two of them as she kisses him, groaning as he strokes his cock.

Amy lifts her hips, the tip of his dick rubbing against her lips. She lowers herself onto him, wincing as he slowly stretches her tender walls. Amy rests her head in the crook of his neck, unsure of what to do. She rolls her hips like last time, his pubic hair brushing against her clit. Amy sucks on his neck, her fingers curling through his chest hair as he trails his fingers down her spine. She whimpers as he lifts his hips up off the bed, going deeper inside her.

He exhales deeply as she tightens around his cock, her thighs tensing against his waist. She lifts her hips, slowly sliding up and down his cock. "That's it, baby. Make it yours," he growls.

Amy lifts her head from the crook of his neck, pushing herself up as she sits on his dick, her hands resting on his thighs as she rolls her hips. As she watches him writhe beneath her, his breath heavy, it turns her on all the more, her hips moving faster as she sees what she's doing to him, every turn of her hips making him moan and squirm.

Negan reaches for her breast as she leans back, rolling his thumb over her nipple. His hands drop to her waist, his fingers almost buried in her skin as he tenses his thighs. "Look at you, riding my cock like a dirty, girl," he groans, snapping his hips up off the bed.

Amy looks down at him, her thighs tensing as she rides his dick. "Oh, god," she moans, her expression somewhere between pain and pure ecstasy.

"That's it, baby. Fucking ride the shit out of it," he growls, looking up at her in awe, her breasts bouncing as she slides up and down his cock. Her moans fill his ears, his dick throbbing deep inside her as she rides him as if she's been doing it for years.

"Negan! Fuck! I'm coming!" She almost screams, her walls clenching around him as her movements become erratic.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan growls, holding onto her waist as he slams his hips up against her, jackhammering into her before he shoots his load.

Amy falls down on top of him, clinging to his shoulders as if for dear life.

"Holy shit, sweetheart. You're a fucking natural," he smiles, running a hand through her hair.

"Really?" She smiles, rolling off of him, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

"Fuck yeah. You should get some rest," he smiles. "Don't wanna over do it on your first time."

"Hmm," she smiles, nuzzling his chest hair, her eyes already tired. "You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you? My Dad would kill me."

Negan chuckles. "You're wrong there, sweetheart. He wouldn't touch a hair on your head, cos you're his princess. Me on the other hand, well.. he'd give it a damn good try. But you don't need to worry. I'm not stupid, him finding out would put a stop to this, and fuck if i'm gonna let that happen. This pussy is mine," he smirks, slipping his hand between her thighs. Negan looks at her with a smile as she sleeps soundly against his chest.

Fuck it, he'll remind her later who that pussy belongs to, she'll need all the sleep she can get.


	19. Favourite Girl

Negan steps out of the truck, resting Lucille against his shoulder as he walks up the steps of the Sanctuary.

As he walks down the corridor, his boots echoing against the cold, hard floor, he's greeted by Simon.

"Hey, Negan," Simon smiles, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"What the fuck is it, Simon? I just got back from a two day run and my nuts are fit to burst."

Simon stares at him before clearing his throat. "We've had some trouble with Alexandria."

"What kinda trouble?" Negan asks as he rubs at his temples.

"A little birdie's been tweeting in my ear, told me Rick's attempting a coup."

"How reliable is your source?" Negan asks.

"Pretty damn reliable."

"Fuck!" Negan yells, dropping Lucille from his shoulder and gripping her tightly by his side.

"You want me to get everyone together? Set up a meeting?" Simon asks.

"Doesn't look like i have much of a damn choice," Negan frowns.

~

Negan sits with his feet up on the table, his arm resting against the back of his chair. He chews on the inside of his cheek as Simon informs him of Rick's antics.

"We should cut our losses, before it's too late," Simon says.

"No, people are a resource, Simon, you should fucking know that by now. What Rick needs is a reminder of who's in fucking charge. We don't need to take off the belt just yet, a little ass spanking is all it should take to get Rick back in line," Negan smiles. "Fill me in on the other communities while we're here, might as well get it over and fucking done with."

Negan rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair trying to stifle a yawn. He glances over at the doorway, his lips curling up into a smirk as his wife stands near the door, her eyes looking him over greedily. He tips her a wink, moving his fingers in a come-hither gesture.

Michelle steps into the room, staring uncomfortably at the men and women around the table.

Negan drops his feet from the table, patting a hand against his thigh as he spreads his legs. He takes her hand, pulling her down onto his lap, Simon stopping mid sentence.

"Go on, Simon. No need to stop on my account," Negan smirks as he runs a hand through Michelle's hair, his fingers brushing over her thigh.

Simon clears his throat and continues on.

Negan gazes at her heaving breasts as if hypnotised, his fingers pulling at the tight curls of her hair. "Look at those beautiful tits," he whispers in her ear. "I wanna slap my fucking dick all over those bad boys."

Michelle stifles a moan, shivers running through her body as he nibbles on her earlobe. _Two can play this game,_ Michelle thinks as she strokes her fingers over the back of his neck. She rolls her hips, her ass grinding against his growing erection. "These bad boys?" She whispers with a smile, pushing her breasts against his chest.

"Hmm," Negan bites on his lip.

"Negan?"

Negan turns his head. "What?" He frowns.

Simon stares at him bemused. "The plan, what do you think?"

"Yeah, what the fuck ever, sounds good to me," Negan says impatiently before directing his attention towards Michelle once again. "You tease me like that again, and i'll spank that sexy ass of yours right fucking here," he whispers.

"Is that a promise?" She smiles.

Negan's eyes light up, a devilish smirk crossing his face. "Let's wrap this shit up," Negan says to his men.

"There's just one more thing we have to go over," Simon nods.

"Well get the fuck on with it, i've got shit to do," Negan smiles as he squeezes her ass, his fingers curling beneath her dress. He drops his gaze to her thighs, licking his lips as he eyes her greedily, knowing full well what she can do with those.

Michelle looks at him with a smirk, biting on her bottom lip. She curls her finger through the back of his hair, rolling her hips teasingly.

"I think you want me to spank that sexy ass of yours, just you wait till these fuckers are gone. I want you on your knees, and i'm gonna take this dick," he whispers, lifting his hips up slightly as he grinds against her. "And slide it right between those titties, then i'm gonna bend you over this table and fuck the shit outta you."

Michelle claws at his shoulders, rubbing her nose against his. "Please," she begs, not caring to keep her voice down, her chestnut eyes burning into his.

"Fuck," Negan turns to his men. "Are we fucking done yet?"

"Yeah, we're done," Simon nods, standing up and heading towards the door, the others right behind him.

"And shut the fucking door," Negan says. He presses his lips against hers, his fingers tugging at the tight curls of her hair. "On your knees," he groans against her mouth. Michelle stands up, resting her hands on his thighs as she drops to her knees. Negan leans forward, placing his finger beneath her chin with a smirk. "Look at you. There's a reason you're my favourite girl," he smiles, the swell of her breasts hypnotising him. "Take that off."

Michelle grabs the bottom of her dress, pulling it up over her head as she kneels before him in just her bra and panties, her eyes not leaving his. Negan groans as he looks over the curves of her body. She was bigger than the rest of his wives, she'd probably make three of Sherry, and fuck didn't he love that about her.

She reaches for her bra clasp, opening it with ease as she tugs at the straps on her shoulders. "Is this what you want?" She smiles, biting on her lip as she tosses her bra to the floor.

"Fuck yeah!" He groans, his hand going to his belt.

Michelle places her hand over his. "I got it, i know just how you like it," she smiles.

"Fuck yeah you do," he smirks as she unbuckles his belt.

She tugs at his jeans and boxers, his cock springing out in front of her as she pulls them down his thighs. Michelle wastes no time, rolling her tongue over the tip of his cock. She smiles as he groans lightly, his hand tugging at her hair.

"Fuck, that's it, baby," he groans.

Michelle takes him fully in her mouth, gagging as he hits the back of her throat, her mouth salivating all over his throbbing cock creating the perfect lubricant. She rises up a little, sliding his length between her ample breasts, smirking as he throws his head back.

Negan looks down at her greedily, rocking his hips up off the chair. "Oh, fuck!" His legs shake as he shoots his load over her breasts, his cock spasming as she rolls the tip over his own juices.

Michelle looks up at him with a smile, rolling her fingers over his cum and drinking it up.

"Fuck you're a dirty girl," he groans, rising to his feet. "Bend over, i'm gonna fuck that pussy so good, the whole Santuary's gonna know about it."

Michelle turns around, resting her hands against the table. Negan takes his hand, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he trails his fingers down her spine. He strokes his hand over her ass, curling his fingers inside her black, lacy underwear as he tugs them down her thighs.

"Look at that ass," he groans, taking a step back as he admires her in all her glory. His eyes gaze all the way up her long legs, and damn she's got legs for days. He looks her over greedily, wondering how he got so lucky to have a beauty like this that'll do anything he wants.

Michelle giggles as she wiggles her ass provocatively. "Come get it, baby," she whispers seductively, licking her lips at the anticipation of him filling her up completely.

Negan brings his hand down against her ass, Michelle moaning lightly, her fingers clawing at the table. He places his hand between her shoulder blades, leaning over as he brushes his lips against her shoulder, his teeth nipping at her beautiful cocoa skin as she moans beneath him, rolling her hips needily.

"You want this, baby?" Negan growls, teasing his cock between her thighs.

"Yes," she moans, her breath heavy.

Negan smirks as he feels how wet she is, rolling the head of his cock over her juices. "Look how wet you are for me. Tell me you want it."

"I want it," she begs, pressing her ass against him. She moans, her nails scratching at the table as he slides his length inside her, slowly filling her inch by inch. "Negan," she whispers breathlessly, her walls clenching around him.

"Oh, fuck, baby," he growls, sucking a hickey into the back of her neck. Negan brings his hand down on her ass, Michelle wincing slightly. "I'll show you what happens to naughty girls, teasing me like that in front of my men," he groans in her ear. Negan slowly pulls out of her then snaps his hips, filling her to the hilt.

"Show me, baby," she moans, rolling her hips.

"Shit," Negan groans as she tightens around his throbbing cock. He places his hand between her shoulders, his fingers clawing at her hip as he watches himself slide in and out of her, smirking as her juices drip down between her thighs. He thrusts into her harder, his hand pushing her firmly into the table as she moans beneath him. "Fuck! I'm not stopping till you come all over my cock, baby. Till you're screaming out my name!" He groans, slamming into her relentlessly.

"Negan," she moans, a heat building in the pit of her stomach, slowly spreading between her thighs. "Fuck!" Michelle cries out as he lowers his hand, rolling his fingers over her clit. "Oh god!"

"That's it, baby, you get yours," Negan growls, his hips slapping against her ass.

"Negan! Oh, don't stop!" She moans as the heat takes her over, releasing through her entire body as her orgasm hits her, her walls clenching around his throbbing cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan growls as he loses his rhythm, leaning over Michelle, his legs shaking as he shoots his hot load inside her.

He kisses her shoulder as he tries to catch his breath, his hand resting against hers. "Fuck, baby. I can't fucking move."

"Me neither," Michelle smiles. Negan chuckles, grazing his nose against her neck. "You had a chance to get showered yet?"

Negan shakes his head. "No. Fucking Simon was chewing my damn ear off before i'd even got through the door."

"Good. How about we go get you all cleaned up," she says teasingly.

"Oh, baby. You don't need to tell me fucking twice."


	20. Confessional

Negan rolls his eyes, running a hand over his beard as he leans his head against the wall behind him.

"I just.. i feel so bad. That i should feel so envious that my neighbour has a better life than me."

"We're all guilty of feeling such things, all guilty of sin. Tell me, are you happy with the life you have?" Negan asks.

"Yes."

 _Then why the fuck are you even here?_ Negan wonders with a frown.

"But it just.. i swear he does it on purpose, and.. my wife looks at him, i'm sure of it."

 _No fucking wonder, you sound like the biggest fucking wetwipe ever,_ Negan thinks, and he struggles to stifle a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" The man asks.

Negan sighs deeply. "Maybe she does. But maybe she looks at him the same way you do? Maybe you both share the same thoughts, you're both envious of what your neighbours have? The key, is to communicate with one another."

"So i should talk to her about it?"

 _Jesus Christ!_ "Yes, and maybe take her out on a date once in a while."

"A date?"

Negan rubs at his temples. "It's important to show her that you appreciate and love her. Try to ignite those feelings that you had before you got married, help remind yourself why you married her in the first place."

"But we got married because she was with child."

Negan frowns, glancing at the small box window between them. "But you love her?"

"Yes.. i do."

"Then what i said still stands," Negan says, quickly becoming impatient.

"Thank you, Father."

"May God grant you pardon and peace. And i absolve you of your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," Negan says as he marks the sign of the cross. He breathes a sigh of relief as the booth is once again empty. Negan shifts in his seat as he hears the curtain open.

"Bless me, Father for i have sinned. This is my first confession," comes a woman's voice.

"And what is your confession?"

"I've.. been having impure thoughts."

Negan's eyes darken a little. "What impure thoughts are those?"

"About another man. I'm married, i've been married for ten years, but.. my husband," she shakes her head. "I don't think he loves me."

"And why would you think such a thing?" Negan asks.

"We only got married because i was with child. He's.. a hard man to live with."

Negan frowns. "Does he hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "No, he's never hurt me. He just.. it's like being married to a stranger. He spends more time obsessing over our next door neighbour than he does me."

 _Holy fuck! It's wetwipe's wife!_ "Have you tried speaking with him?"

"Yes, but he never listens."

"These impure thoughts, are they directed towards the neighbour?" Negan asks, feeling genuinely curious.

"No. I erm.. sorry, i feel really embarrassed telling you this," she blushes.

"There's no shame here. This is a place of confession, you're free to say whatever you like. This man, is he aware of these thoughts?"

"No.. at least i don't think so. I can't stop thinking about him, no matter how hard i try. He's the most beautiful man i've ever laid eyes on. I know i shouldn't be thinking about him, i mean, i'm a married woman. I just can't help it. He makes me feel things i haven't felt in years, and that's just from single glance."

"It's easy to feel that the grass is greener on the other side, but what you have with your husband is-" Negan starts.

"Don't get me wrong, i don't wanna marry this guy. I just.. want him to do things to me," she smiles.

Negan swallows deeply, the air suddenly thick. _Don't say what kind of things, don't say what kind of things._ "What kind of things?" _Shit!_ Negan scolds himself mentally, rubbing at his temples.

"Just.. i imagine his hands all over me, running through my hair, maybe tugging at it a little."

 _Holy fuck! Is she dirty talking with me?_ "You should push those thoughts from your mind, focus on your husband."

"He doesn't care. I'd trade a lifetime with my husband for five minutes with this man. Just to gaze into those hazel eyes as he fills me completely."

Negan's eyes widen, his cock suddenly awakening. "Hazel eyes?"

"Yes, he has the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. Sometimes they have a little green in them."

 _Oh Jesus, she's talking about me,_ he frowns. Negan glances down at his growing erection. _Come on, man. Give me a fucking break._ "These are just thoughts? You haven't acted on them?"

"No, but i want to. When i think about him late at night, i touch myself. I imagine his hands are on me."

Negan stifles a groan, biting on his bottom lip. "That's.. not-"

"I'm touching myself right now," she purrs, her hand slipping between her thighs.

His cock twitches, the material of his boxers rubbing against him uncomfortably. "You.. you mustn't do that," he whispers, his voice shaky. Negan palms himself slowly through his pants as he leans forward, quickly glancing through the small window between them. _Oh shit!_ He quickly sits back, but the image of her hand slowly running circles over herself fills his mind.

"Tell me what you'd like to do to me," she moans.

 _Fuck! I'd like to jizz all over your fucking face whilst that stupid cunt of a husband watched._ "I'll do no such thing, i'm a man of the cloth."

"Yeah, i'd like to see what's underneath that cloth of yours," she moans. "I'm all wet thinking about you."

Negan throws his head back, his vision blurring for a moment as he smacks it hard against the wood. "Shit!" He growls, rubbing at the back of his head.

"You want me to rub it better for you?" She purrs.

 _You could rub fucking something, and it's not the fucking head on my shoulders._ Negan shakes his head, trying to catch his breath and calm himself. "What you need, is to talk with your husband."

"What i _need_ , is your big fat cock inside me. Don't think i haven't seen it pressing against your pants during sermons. I've sat there many times just getting wet from the sound of your voice. Your voice drives me wild."

Negan opens his mouth and closes it again.

"Talk to me, tell me what you'd do to me if i were yours," she pleads with him.

"But you're not mine, you're a married woman, and i'm a priest," Negan frowns.

"How come you haven't told me to leave then?" She smiles.

"Because you haven't finished your confession, and believe me, all the Holy water in the world won't wash away your sins."

"Hmm, keep saying stuff like that," she moans, curling her fingers beneath her panties.

 _Fuck! She's as fucking vulgar as i am.. or as i used to be_ , he thinks.

"What would you do to me?"

"If i were your husband, i'd put you over my damn knee for starters, for being such a dirty bitch," he frowns.

"You'd punish me? I like that. What would you do next?"

His eyes darken, a devilish smirk crossing his face. "Once your ass was red raw, i'd suck on your neck, make sure i leave my mark so every fucker knows that you're mine. Then i'd bend you the fuck over, spank that ass some more whilst i pound the fucking shit outta you."

"Oh, God, i'm coming," she moans.

"What? Already?" He asks in amazement.

"No, i mean i'm coming round to your side of the booth," she says.

"No, don't do that," he frowns, his mouth dry as he hears the sound of her curtain opening. Daylight creeps into his side of the booth as she opens the curtain, her chest rising and falling as she stands there silently asking for his permission to enter. Negan grabs her arm, pulling her onto his lap as he wraps a hand around her waist. He gazes at her, his fingers running through her hair as he brushes his nose against hers. "We shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong," he whispers, lifting his hips as he presses his erection against her.

"But i want it so bad. Can't we just sin a little? Pray for absolution later? I mean, what's the point in coming to church if we've no sins to wash away?"

Negan presses his lips forcefully against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily as she unbuckles his belt. He slips his hands greedily up her skirt, tugging at the elastic of her panties as he pulls them down her legs. "Oh, shit," he groans as she unleashes his throbbing cock, running her hand over his length.

She lifts her hips, slowly lowering herself down onto his thick cock, her fingers clawing at the back of his hair as he fills her completely. "Oh, Jesus," she moans.

Negan places a hand over her mouth. "Shh, someone might hear us," he groans, nibbling on her earlobe as she rolls her hips. "Oh, fuck!" He cries out as she tightens around him. She places her hand over his mouth with a smile. Negan brings up his hips, his thighs tensing as he pounds into her.

It's a good thing he's still covering her mouth with his hand, or she'd be screaming the place down. She leans forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she grinds against him, heat building in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, God," she whispers.

Negan smiles, pulling at her hair a little. "Not God, baby.. it's Negan," he groans, his fingers clawing at her waist as he thrusts into her, his cock almost saturated with her juices. "Look how fucking wet you are," he smiles, biting on her bottom lip as she moans against his mouth with every pump of his cock. "You need it, don't you?"

"Yes," she whimpers, her hips rocking against him needily.

"You gonna come all over my cock? Fuck, i wanna feel you come all over me. Come for me, baby. Show me how much you want it," he groans.

"Oh, God.. Negan!" She throws her head back as it hits her like lightning. Her entire body shakes as her orgasm runs through her, her walls pulsating around his cock as he pounds into her.

"Oh, fuck!" Negan groans, losing his rhythm as he shoots his hot load inside her, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as his cock goes through its final spasms.

She brushes her nose against his with a smile, her breath heavy. "I should come to confession more often."

Negan runs his hand through her hair, pressing his lips lightly against hers. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Hmm, feels good though," she smiles before getting up from his lap.

As she goes to leave, Negan picks up her panties from the floor. "You're forgetting something," he smirks, holding them out to her.

She takes them with a smile. "I can't wait for your next sermon."

Negan sits in his booth for a while, trying to catch his breath. He steps out, making his way to a booth on the other side of the church. "Bless me, Father for i have sinned. My last confession was a week ago."

Father Gabriel rubs at his temples. _Jesus Negan, not again._


	21. Happy Fkn Halloween

Negan walks through Alexandria, swinging Lucille idly with a smirk.

"Let's see what the fuck we got here." He grins, tapping Lucille against the door.

Rick answers, standing there with his mouth agape.

"Trick or treat, motherfucker." Negan smiles, resting Lucille against his shoulder.

"Trick or treat!" A group of small children say excitedly beside him, dressed in an array of costumes.

Rick leans forward, his brows furrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispers.

Negan stares at him in confusion. "The fucks it look like? It's Halloween, Rick, in case you hadn't noticed, now give us some fucking candy."

"Why the hell are you carrying that thing around?"

Negan glances at the makeshift Lucille on his shoulder. "Careful, Rick, you'll hurt her feelings."

"Seriously? Look, Negan. I appreciate you offering to take the kids trick or treating, but did you really have to.. you know, dress up as you?"

Negan furrows his brows. "Dress up as me?"

Rick tilts his head. "You know what i mean. You go round knocking on everyone's doors carrying that, you're gonna give people a heart attack."

"Come on, Rick, it's funny." Negan chuckles.

"No, it's not."

"Stop being such a tight ass, Rick. The kids are enjoying themselves, aren't you kids?"

They all cheer in unison, holding out their buckets impatiently.

"Judith had fun holding Lucille, didn't you, sweetheart?" Judith nods in reply.

Rick stares at him, his eyes wide. "You let her hold it?!"

"Chill your boots, Rick, it's fucking plastic." Negan taps the fake barbwire. "See?" He glances at Rick, who is clearly not amused. "Look, can you just give us some fucking candy so we can go? We've got a shit load of houses to get through, and you're cutting into candy time."

"Candy time! Candy time!" The little ones begin to chant.

Rick offers them a smile, turning to Negan with a scowl before he grabs a huge bowl, placing treats in their buckets.

Negan clears his throat. "You forgetting someone?"

"Aren't you too old for candy?" Rick frowns.

"You're _never_ too old for candy." Negan grins, holding out his gloved hand. Rick shakes his head before handing him a piece of candy. "Attaboy!" He smiles, clicking his fingers as one of the kids holds out Negan's bucket, dropping his candy inside.

"You got your own bucket?" Rick frowns.

"Yeah, didn't go with the costume though, so Jimmy's offered to hold it for a quarter of the candy inside. Kid's got initiative, i'll give him that."

Rick rubs at his temples. "Just.. watch the profanity, okay?"

"Sure fucking thing, Rick." Negan smiles, swinging Lucille idly as he turns to leave.

~

After scaring half of the community, Negan knocks on another door, makeshift Lucille resting on his shoulder. He sighs, feeling a deep pang of loss for the old Lucille as he waits for an answer. Negan knocks once again, tapping his foot impatiently.

"The fuck." Negan frowns, banging Lucille against the door, refusing to leave without getting an answer.

He hears hurried steps down the stairs.

"One minute!" Someone calls from inside, before they open the door.

Negan's eyes widen, his lips curling up into a devilish smirk as a woman dressed in a black robe answers, her hair damp.

"Sorry, i was just in the shower," she says a little breathlessly. "What do we have here?" She smiles, looking down at the children.

Negan clears his throat. "Cute as shit, aren't they?" Negan smiles.

She raises an eyebrow, smirking a little. "Yes, they are. Those aren't the words i'd use though." She leans an arm against the door frame, looking him up and down. "And what did you come as?"

"Myself." Negan steps closer, leaning back a little. "Or, myself from back in the glory days."

"The glory days?"

Negan waves a hand. "Long story."

She smiles, looking at the little ones. "Well, you're just adorable."

"Why, thank you." Negan smirks, biting on his lip.

"I was talking to the kids." She smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am_ kind of adorable though, aren't i?"

As she stares at him, a little taken aback by how forward he is, she can't deny that he _is_ adorable, especially with those cute little dimples. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Negan opens his mouth, closing it briefly in surprise, this being a first. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, i got here a few weeks ago, name's Katie."

"I'm Negan."

"Oh.. right." She nods. "I've heard of you."

"Good things i hope?"

"Erm.. not really." She giggles. "Anyway, maybe i should get the little ones some candy, we can't stand here all day yapping." Katie grabs a bowl, handing it out to the kids. "Take what you want."

"I hope that offers extended to me?" Negan grins.

"Yeah, take as much as you can handle." Katie offers the bowl to him, biting on her lip.

One of the kids tugs at his jacket. "Negan, my arms are tired."

"Shh. So you were saying?" Negan smirks.

Katie glances down at a boy dressed as a clown. "He _does_ look tired."

Negan waves a hand. "He's fine. So, you were saying.

Jimmy tugs at Negan's jacket once again. "Negan, my arms are really tired."

"You want a quarter of my candy or not?" Negan frowns.

Katie crosses her arms. "I think you should take them home."

_Shit!_ _C_ _ock blocking little fucker!_

"Maybe once you're done, you could swing by for a nightcap?" Katie offers, licking her lips.

Negan stares at her, his mouth agape. "Abso-fucking-lutely!"

~

"Hey, you said i could have a quarter of the candy!" Jimmy complains as Negan drops him off at his house.

"Yeah, and _you_ said you'd carry my bucket with no whining, funny how shit turns out," Negan says, nudging him towards the porch steps. "Now come on, kid, i got places to go."

Jimmy sticks out his bottom lip, slowly making his way up the steps.

Negan runs a hand over his beard. "Shit, kid. Here." He hands Jimmy his bucket. "Just don't eat it all at once, okay?"

Jimmy smiles, taking the bucket from him. "Thanks, Negan."

"You're welcome, kid." Negan heads off down the yard.

"Negan."

"Yeah?" Negan rolls his eyes impatiently.

"Thanks for taking us trick or treating, it was real fun. I don't care what people say about you, you're alright." Jimmy smiles.

Negan smiles, his heart warming a little. "You're welcome, kid."

~

Negan knocks on her door, running a hand through his hair. He felt nervous, in spite of his confidence earlier. He'd had the sense to drop Lucille off at home, and had relieved himself in the bathroom, not wanting to arrive with a loaded gun.

"Hey." Katie smiles as she answers, her hair now dry, yet still wearing her black, silk robe. "Come in." She steps aside.

Negan steps into the hall, taking a quick glance. "This is a nice place, i didn't think Rick was giving out houses anymore."

"It was Mrs Rose's, she passed on a week after i got here. Others seemed reluctant to take it, maybe they were spooked out? But, i practically bit his arm off." She makes her way to a drinks cabinet in the lounge, pulling out a crystal bottle with Amber coloured liquid inside. "Are you a whiskey man?"

"I most certainly fucking am." Negan smiles, taking off his jacket as he sits down on the sofa. She hands him a glass, and to his delight, she sits down beside him, placing the bottle down on the coffee table.

Katie takes a sip, licking her lips as she savours the taste. "I've heard a lot about you, most of it not so good."

"So why are you sitting here drinking with me?" Negan raises an eyebrow.

"Well, i thought you could do with a drink. Walking around with a bunch of kids on Halloween is no easy feat, especially when they're all hyped up on sugar. And, i like to make my own mind up about people." She crosses her legs, the robe slipping a little and revealing her perfect thighs, Negan swallowing thickly as he gazes down at her briefly. He wonders, not for the first time, what she has on under there, if anything at all.

"Well, that's a good fucking way to be. Or, at least it's good for me." Negan chuckles, sipping his drink. "Hmm, this is good. Where did you get this?"

"I traded it at the market, there's a guy at the Sanctuary, he makes it."

Negan raises an eyebrow. "You're shitting me?" Katie shakes her head in reply. "None of those fuckers ever made shit like this when i was in charge over there."

"He makes all kinds of stuff. I traded a pair of boots for this.. and a couple bottles of beer."

"Well, i'm very fucking grateful that you traded your boots, this is some good shit." Negan licks his lips, his gaze dropping to her thighs once again. "So, what do you do? Around here i mean."

"Before i got here, i was pretty much just surviving. But, i was halfway through my nurse training, before the world turned to shit. Dr. Carson all but hugged me when i told him that, so they've got me training again. Only this time, they're training me to be a doctor, they think i have what it takes."

"Wow! Doctors are like gods these days. No wonder Rick the prick gave you this house."

Katie smiles. "Maybe?" She shakes her head. "I'm not so sure i'm cut out for it though, it's hard."

"I'll bet you're more than fucking cut out for it. Carson wouldn't be wasting his time with you if he didn't think so."

"You think?"

"I fucking know, sweetheart." He knocks back the rest of his drink.

"Refill?" She offers.

"Sure." Negan holds out his glass, watching her robe carefully as she leans over to grab the bottle. _Holy shit!_ It's slides open a little at the top, the side of her breast showing for just a second. He's now almost certain that she's wearing nothing at all underneath, and his cock twitches against his boxers, Negan shifting uncomfortably in his seat as she hands him the glass.

"You okay?" Katie frowns.

"Yeah, i'm fucking better than okay." Negan smiles, his eyes not leaving hers.

Katie fills her own glass, resting her arm against the back of the sofa as she turns to face him. "What did _you_ do before?"

"I was a high school coach."

"Did you like it?"

"I did actually. You had all these little shits, with no goddamn clue about life, or what they wanna fucking do with it. Coaching was so much more than just teaching the little fuckers how to dodge a ball."

"I hated sports, was never really good at them. You probably would've hated me as a student."

"Hmm, i highly fucking doubt that. I'm sure i would've found something you were good at." Negan bites his lip.

"Really?" Katie smiles seductively.

"I may be a little fucking rusty here, but are you flirting with me?"

"I'd say you're not rusty at all." Katie knocks back the rest of her drink, watching as Negan follows suit.

"Damn, girl. You're just about the hottest fucking thing i've seen in a _long_ time."

"Prove it."

"Hmm." Negan leans forward, brushing his fingers over her neck. He presses his lips against hers, and it feels _so_ good to have hers inviting him in, her fingers curling through the back of his hair. "I haven't had a woman in _so_ long," he whispers against her lips.

Katie brushes her nose against his, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh as he traces his thumb over her collarbone. "Take what you want."

Negan groans, pulling at her hair as he kisses her fiercely, laying her down on the sofa. He drags his lips down her neck, smirking as she moans beneath him, her fingers tugging at his hair. Negan slips his hand beneath her robe, cupping her breast and rolling his thumb over her nipple. Lowering his head, he ghosts his lips over her collarbone, sending kisses over her hot, sensitive skin.

He tugs open her robe, revealing her breasts. His hands are rough yet warm against her skin, and she arches her body, yearning for his touch. She moans as he rolls his tongue over her nipple, his breath hot against her skin as he nips a path down her stomach.

Negan pulls on the belt of her robe, groaning needily as he sees she is indeed naked beneath. He lifts his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor before planting wet kisses down her thighs, lowering his head between them. "Fuck!" He growls lowly. " _You, are, beautiful._ "

Katie shivers as he kisses her clit, his fingers running up and down her waist as he suckles gently. "Oh.." she arches her back as Negan flicks his tongue over her heat, running a stripe down her soaked lips, lapping up her juices greedily.

"Hmm," Negan hums against her, sending a shiver straight through her entire body. "You're fucking delicious, baby."

She snakes her arm round the back of his head, curling her fingers through his hair as he rolls his tongue over her clit, an unbearable heat building inside her. The sounds alone drive her to insanity, his sloppy, wet kisses sending her closer to the edge. Katie rolls her hips, pushing his face into her heat as she gyrates against him. "Oh god.. don't stop!" She pleads breathlessly as he devours her pussy as if it were his last meal. The knot in her stomach suddenly releases, her legs beginning to shake as her orgasm washes over her, muscles contracting uncontrollably. "Oh.. Negan!" Katie throws her head back, Negan's hands gripping her hips firmly as she lifts them off the sofa.

Negan looks up at her with a smirk, chuckling lightly as Katie shudders as he kisses her sensitive clit. "Still fucking got it." He smiles.

Katie rises up onto her knees, her lips smacking against his as she pushes him down on the sofa, unbuckling his belt impatiently. She pulls his pants and boxers down his legs, his cock springing out in front of her, twitching needily as she runs a hand down his length.

"Show me what you got, baby," Negan groans, pulling her onto his lap.

Katie slides down onto his throbbing cock, exhaling sharply as he fills her completely. She rolls her hips, curling her fingers through his chest hair as she nips at his jaw, his fingers gripping her waist as he lets out a groan.

"Fuck! You feel so good, baby," Negan groans, pulling her hips into his, his cock twitching deep inside her. He strokes his fingers down her spine, leaning forward and taking her nipple in his mouth as she rocks her hips against him. "Fuck!" Negan cups her ass with both hands. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispers in her ear.

Katie obeys, moaning as he lifts her up off the sofa, stumbles across the room, and pushes her up against the wall. She claws at his shoulders as he thrusts up into her, fucking her into the wall as he nips at her throat. "Oh.. fuck," Katie moans.

Negan snaps his hips relentlessly, sucking a hickey into her neck as she scratches at his shoulders. "You close, baby?"

"Uh-huh," she moans, her thighs tightening around his waist.

"Hmm, i can feel how fucking close you are." Negan smirks, slowing his hips a little. "You're fucking soaked."

"Negan." Katie attempts to roll her hips, but he pins her tightly to the wall, thrusting his cock in and out of her torturously slow. "Please, give it to me," she begs, her brows furrowed needily.

Negan chuckles, pulling away from the wall. He bites on her bottom lip as he heads towards the stairs, kissing her more fiercely with every step. "Which one's yours?" Negan groans. She nods towards the front bedroom.

He falls down on the bed, Katie pinned beneath him, his cock not having left her pussy even for a moment. Negan curls his fingers round her throat, grazing his teeth over her jaw. He'd come close to busting his load more than once, but he'd held back, his cock throbbing almost angrily in protest.

"Tell me you want it, baby," Negan growls, rolling his hips as he grips her throat.

"I want it," Katie whimpers, shivers coursing through her body as he snaps his hips, his hand gripping her thigh and resting her leg against his shoulder.

Negan leans down, rolling his tongue over hers as he pounds into her relentlessly, groaning with every thrust. "Oh.. fuck! Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock, show me how much you want it."

"Negan! Oh, fuck!" She comes hard, her walls clenching around him as he thrusts into her, hitting her sweet spot over and over, her nerves on fire as her body shakes beneath him.

"Oh.. Jesus, fuck!" Negan groans, the muscles in his neck strained as he nears his own release. He pulls out of her, stroking his cock as he shoots his load all over her stomach. "Oh, fuck!"

Negan drops down, resting his head against her breasts, caring little for the fact that he's laying in his own juices. "Damn, girl."

Katie curls her fingers through his hair, trying to catch her breath. "If i'd known you were this good, i would've knocked on at yours soon as i got here." She smiles.

"Hmm, you're always welcome to knock on at mine any damn time, baby."

"God, i needed this. I came close to offering Carson a nightcap."

Negan lifts his head, his eyes darkening a little as he feels a slight pang of jealousy. He traces the line of her lips with his thumb. "This pussy is mine now, understand?"

"Yes, but you're gonna have to make damn sure you keep reminding me, so i don't forget," Katie teases.

"Oh, baby. You have _no,_ _fucking_ _, idea._ " Negan smirks, flipping her over on the bed.


End file.
